The Last Goddess
by Stina1990
Summary: Very loosely build on SVM/TB. Vampires and Faeries and Gods, Oh My! Just borrowing some of Ms. Harris' and Mr. Ball's Characters and ideas, to come up with a new story. Better Summary inside. OC/GODRIC,Eventually ERIC/SOOKIE Rated M for later chapters.
1. Faery Tale

The Last Goddess

_A/N: This is an idea I came up with after reading many other FanFic's, so you might notice some similarities to other FanFic's. This is the updated version, so if you have previously read this story, please take the time and reread it. I haven't made a lot of drastic changes, but I have made a few slight changes. _

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball_

_Faerie Tale_

_KRISTINA'S POV: _

_(THE BEGINNING)_

_I am known, but unknown. Many know of me, but very few know my true identity, and even less know what I am. Or, should I say, what I will become? Blood wise, I come from a very powerful family, but spiritually, I come from an even stronger source. My spirit is older than human existence. Although, it wasn't until recently that my spirit founds its vessel. I am known as The Angel of Death in battle. I am known as Princess Brigant to the Fae realm. Kristina Brigantia is my name in the mortal realm. But my true identity is yet to have been seen. I am to become The Last Goddess, the true leader of the mortal realm._

_No POV:_

_(The telling of Kristina's Life and Background)_

_A Modern Day Faery tale. Once upon a time there was a princess named Morgain, of the Sky Fae. She was a very loving and kind Faery. She was also a fierce fighter; she always fought for what she believed in. Morgain was the most powerful Faery in Fae history. She did her duty to her family and to the crown by marrying another Faery, named Niall Brigant. A few short months after her arranged marriage, her mother passed the crown down to Morgain. For you see, the sky fae were the ruling clan of Faeries. All faeries are matriarchs, meaning that only the females of the line could become queen or name a king. _

_Shortly after Morgain's coronation, she became with child. She gave birth to a son, named Michael. Like his mother, he was very powerful from a young age. Morgain taught him everything she knew. Michael even went through the fae transition at 25, five years earlier than any other Faery. A few years after his transition, queen Morgain was poisoned and died. The entire realm wept from the loss of their beloved queen. Since queen Morgain died before naming Niall as king and she had no female descendant, Prince Niall then became the high prince and ruler to the fae realm, naming his first and only child with Morgain as his second in command. _

_Michael did his duty by mating with a female Faery, but she died in childbirth along with their daughter. Michael thought it was a sign from the gods and He vowed from that day forward to never mate with someone he didn't love. Hundreds of years later, when Michael was a little over 1700 years old, he found his love. Her name was Katherine and she was a daughter of Avalon, a high handmaiden to the goddess Freya. Katherine soon became with child. _

_The goddess told Michael and Katherine that their child was destined for greatness; she would have a kind heart and be strong willed. Freya knew that her beloved daughter's spirit had finally found its vessel. Freya's daughter, Kristina, had been waiting for the perfect vessel for her spirit for millions of years. She had also been waiting until her eternal mate, the other half of her soul, was ready. Only the blessed Freya knew who he was. The only thing she would tell her daughter is that his mind would be silent to her. For you see, Kristina was a telepath. It was one of her many gifts._

_Kristina Morgain Brigant was born in the year 1990. Kristina then became the only female descendant of queen Morgain, therefore she had the right to either name a king or take the crown when she became of age. Her mother and father both decided that it would be too dangerous for her to be raised in Faerun. So, Kristina was raised in the mortal realm by her mother and father. When Kristina was 7, her father and grandfather's enemy, Breandon, prince of the water fae, kidnapped Katherine in the hopes of being able to use her against Michael. _

_Katherine knew it would work; that Michael would attempt to save her. She also knew that Breandon knew this fact as well and was counting on it. Breandon was going to wait for Michael to come and save his mate, and then kill them both and take Kristina so that he could use her to become king. Katherine did the only thing she knew to do, she made the decision to move on to the summerlands. Being a handmaiden meant she was immortal until she decided to move on. She would miss her lover and daughter, but she would do anything to save them. What she didn't know is that she would also be saving the future of all. _

_Kristina sensed her mother's determination to move on and knew she could do nothing about it. But she could end the war of the princes and make sure that her mother's death was not in vain. Kristina also knew that it was part of her destiny. As soon as she sensed her mother fading from this realm, she teleported to where she knew Breandon was and killed him in retribution for her mother's death. She single-handedly ended an over 700 year war and brought peace to the realm of the fae. But it cost her, her mother. _

_Michael wanted to take Kristina to Faerun now that it was safe for her, but Kristina refused to move to the fae realm stating that she was not a Faery and that she did not belong there. But her true reason was that she knew she belonged in the mortal realm, which is why Freya suggested it to Katherine before Kristina was born. Every step that had been taken and every tragedy that happened was for a reason. _

_Michael, never able to tell his daughter no, set up a residence in Ireland near his oldest friend and Kristina's godfather, vlad. Kristina had the finest tutors and trainers that any of the realms could provide. As she grew, so did her powers. Much to the surprise of her father and godfather, she always had complete control over each new power that appeared. Michael schooled her in everything that had to do with fae, she was a Faery Princess after all. Vlad, being an ancient vampire, taught her all about vampires. She wanted to tell them about Freya being her spirit's mother, but she knew that she couldn't until the time was right, and the time wouldn't be right until her 21__st__ birthday. Even then, Kristina wouldn't be the one to tell them. She knew she would die on her 21st birthday; it would be the final stage of her transformation. Freya would be the one to tell those whom Kristina had chosen to know. _

_While Kristina was growing up she spent most of her time with her father. Michael, being Niall's second in command, had taken over ruling the fae that resided in the mortal realm, only answering to his father. It actually made everything run smoother, especially in Ireland where so many fae called home. Michael only went to faerun on official business, such as court. Kristina rarely went with her father to Faerun, the only exception being to royal balls where it was her duty to appear before her people. _

_She was the true heir to the throne and the only person who had the authority to truly rule. What none of them knew is that she never planned on ruling. From the beginning, she knew she would name her father as king. Niall ruled well as High prince, but he was getting old and his spark was starting to fade. When niall passes the title of high prince down to his son Michael, Kristina will then name her father King. Being a seer, Kristina has seen all that needed to be done. _

_While her father was away on fae business, Kristina spent most of her time with her godfather Vlad. Well, she spent the nights with him. Kristina's godfather was an ancient vampire. He was actually known as a vampire elder. He can be king of any territory that he chose, yet he doesn't. He will soon rule, he is to become an emperor. _

_Vlad and Kristina would talk about anything and everything. Kristina loved hearing the stories of his travels. Vlad is roughly 2800 years old, so he had many stories to tell her. She especially loved hearing of his children. Vlad had made three children; he said he felt a pull to each of them that he couldn't explain. Kristina always told him it was fate leading him to humans that were meant for more. All of his children held positions of power. His oldest child was a sheriff in America; his second child was king of Greece; his youngest child was king of Ireland. Vlad was very proud of all of his children and his grandchildren._

_Kristina also loved education. It gave her a back story for knowing all that she did. At 20 years old, Kristina already had bachelor degrees in business management, accounting, and architecture and a master's degree in business and psychology. She was also a master in all forms of fighting. She had fought alongside her father during the years it took for peace to fall over the fae once more. She also fought alongside her godfather. Kristina was much like her grandmother in the fact that she always fought for what she believed in. Kristina used her gift of telepathy to help the vampires of Ireland. She gained many friends and many favors throughout her teenage years. But few knew who she truly was._

_****Well, there is the revised version of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 to follow soon, probably today. I will post more chapters based on reviews. Meaning, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will be posted. So, PLEASE, Review._


	2. Dying

The Last Goddess

_A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Dying_

KRISTINA's POV:

(CURRENT DAY)

My 21tst birthday is tomorrow. I am most anxious to finish my Transformation. I know there will be a few things that will not change until I meet Him. I wish I knew more about my Eternal Mate. The only clue my mother gave me was that his mind would be quiet to me. That narrows it down to him being a vampire. Vampires are the only creatures that I can't 'read'.

I do worry about that fact, my spirit might be the daughter of a goddess, but biologically, I am still half fairy. I know I smell amazing, Vlad has told me that my entire life. He also says he can smell something different, older, more powerful, but he can't place it. I am pretty sure I know what he smells.

I can feel my light fading; I would estimate that I have a couple of hour's tops until my death. I am not nervous about it. I welcome my death.

I haven't been able to commune with my mother in almost a year. Luckily, I was prepared for that. She told me the last time we communed together on my 20th birthday that we would not be able to speak for awhile. These last few months have been hard, especially the past two weeks.

Papa has been in Faerun on business. The New Council will be announced at a huge supernatural summit during Winter Solstice and all Supes are trying to reassert themselves to maintain their seat on the council.

Vlad has noticed a difference in me. I can tell that he is worried, but I promised him that everything would be fine and made him promise me that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He only promised me after he had Dr. Ludwig look me over. Luckily, my mother had talked to her so she knew what was going on and told Vlad that I would be fine and that I need rest. She mentally told me that I would get weaker and weaker until all of my strength was gone. Freya had told Dr. Ludwig to inform me that it would make it harder and more painful if I fought death.

Today has been the worst. I have not been able to keep any food or blood down. I have drunk blood daily since I was 13 and went through Fae puberty. That was an interesting time in my life.

I went through my Fae transition on my thirteenth birthday. It wasn't painful at all, which surprised everyone. But I got really hungry and blood was all I wanted. My craving blood wasn't much of a surprise. I knew I would drink blood from my visions of myself. My family wasn't surprised because my father and grandmother were both blood drinkers. About 1/3rd of the Fae race are blood drinkers out of necessity. In battle, all Faeries will drink the blood of an opponent; it gives us power and helps us regain our energy.

Everything is getting cold. I think I can hear someone asking me something but I'm not sure. I have been hearing things all day, which is why I came to my room to be alone. It was the most beautiful, masculine voice I have ever heard. Papa and Vlad's voices have always been soothing to me, but this voice was different.

Now I hear Vlad yelling at someone, telling them to get here, now. I am sure he has called Papa. I wish I could have told them all about what is happening, but I couldn't. I know 'She' will come when I die and then tell Papa and Vlad what is happening and why it is happening.

Why does it hurt so much? Now I know why so many Gods want to kill themselves during the Transformation. I can see the darkness coming and I hear Mother calling me home. I didn't realize how much I have missed her voice this past year. But I know it isn't time yet. I saw this in one of my visions. I have to wait for Papa.

I hope he hurry's, I can feel myself drifting whether I want to or not. I didn't realize my eyelids had closed. When I open them I see Vlad with blood tears rolling down his face. I can only smile at him.

_***So, any guesses as to the voice she has been hearing all day? Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will post the next chapter._


	3. Fading Light

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball_

_Fading Light_

KRISTINA'S POV

"Don't cry for me Vlad. I will happily meet my death to end this pain." I truthfully tell Vlad, with a smile on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong? My blood could have healed you. I would have given it to you freely. Why didn't you tell someone you were in pain?" Some vampires have a hard time believing that their blood won't fix everything. Besides, I knew he would have given me his blood if he knew I had been in pain. Even if I had refused, he would have slipped it into my drink or something.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I love you, Vlad. You are the best vampire I have ever known. Did you call Papa? I can't die without seeing him." Dr. Ludwig 'pops' in before he can answer me.

"Healer, what is wrong with her? You checked on her less than two weeks ago and said she was FINE." He growls the last part while staring down the Healer.

"No Vampire, I said she _would_ be fine and needed rest. I never said she wouldn't die." Dr. Ludwig just glares at him. He knows to pay attention to wording.

"I should end you where you stand. Do something. Fix this. My blood is very old, maybe it will help. What is wrong with her?" He started off his tirade angry, but by the end his anger had been replaced with desperation.

I look into Vlad's eyes so that he can see the truth in my words. "There is nothing you can do for me. Your blood won't help and I can't be turned." There is an audible 'POP'. Papa rushes to my side, drops to his knees, and starts crying.

He picks my hand up before asking, "My daughter, why is your light fading? What is wrong? Please talk to me." My father begs of me.

"Papa, I waited for you. It is my time. I must leave. I welcome death with open arms. I love you _Far_" I only call him _Far _when I am emotional, to show my love and respect for him.

Papa can see the resignation in my eyes and must hear it in my voice, because he instantly starts yelling to everyone else in the room. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME SHE WAS SICK? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME HER LIGHT WAS FADING? SOMEONE MUST HAVE SENSED SOMETHING!"

Vlad, being one of the few who isn't afraid of my father besides to answer for the room, "I thought something was wrong after you left, but Kristina promised she was fine. She made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to you. I only agreed after Ludwig said she would be fine. However, I failed to ask if she would die." He finishes by glaring at Ludwig, who just rolls her eyes at him.

Ludwig states very clearly and calmly to them both, "I don't answer to either of you. It was not only My Lady's wish, but my patient's wish as well."

KRISTINA'S POV:

(INNER MUSINGS)

The darkness is now taking over; I can fight it no longer. I long to be reunited with my spirit's family and for my spirit and body to truly merge, I know this is the only way.

NO ONE'S POV:

_That was Kristina's last thought before the clock struck 12:00 AM on May 18, 2011. As her heart took its last beat, the three men that loved her unconditionally (Niall, Michael, and Vlad) all stood there weeping._

**KRISTINA'S POV: **

**(OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE)**

**I can see my body lying on the bed lifeless, while the three men that have loved me my entire mortal life surround me with tears streaking their faces. What a sight; three of the most powerful men in all the realms, weeping. I am so glad that she will be making an appearance soon to explain what is happening to my boys. There she is; I knew she would come, I have missed her so. I know she knows I am watching because she looks to where I am and smiles. That is my cue to leave.**


	4. Last Breath

The Last Goddess

_A/N: So, here is the next chapter. We are going to get to hear from Vlad in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Last Breath_

VLAD'S POV:

(RISING FOR THE NIGHT)

Waking from my daytime rest with a feeling of dread is never a good thing. The last time that happened, Michael lost Katherine. Oh Gods! No, Kristina has always been healthy and she is perfectly capable of protecting herself. If she had been in danger that she couldn't handle she would have teleported herself to my resting chamber or to Faerun.

But I knew something was wrong with her, she has been distancing herself lately. I thought maybe it was because Michael was gone. But she has never been upset by him leaving for awhile. That is why she usually stays in my nest while he is gone, and a lot of times when he isn't.

Once the sun has set, I make my way to my goddaughter's suite. I notice her Lady's Maid, Aderyn, pacing in the sitting room of her suite. I approach her and ask, "What is wrong with Kristina?" "She was been ill all day but has ordered me not to call her father or the doctor, and she ordered me out of her bedchamber. Vlad, I am really worried about her, she seems so calm, but I know something is wrong" Answers Ryn.

After seeing Kristina, I know something is seriously wrong. I call the Healer. Ryn is right, she is being way to calm, yet I can tell she is in pain. After a heated discussion with the hobbit and Kristina, I'm not sure what to do. I had sent Michael a text as soon as I saw Kristina was sick. Who the hell am I kidding? I knew she was dying as soon as I saw her.

Michael finally arrives. Kristina tells him that she waited for him and that she welcomes her death. Dare I say she looks happy, no relieved, about it? As I hear her heart beat for the last time, I know that I can never live in a world without our Sunshine. That's what she is, to anyone and everyone who has met her.

She has had courters since she was eight years old, and has turned them all down. She refuses to mate or marry anyone she doesn't love. I have always admired that trait in her. For a Faery to remain pure as long as she has is unheard of, especially since she has already transitioned.

Eight years she has been eligible to mate and hasn't. I know Niall would love for her to pick a Fae mate, especially since Kristina is Heir to the Throne. I know she has no desire to take the throne, she confided that to me years ago. She plans on giving it to her father.

Somehow, Niall and I have ended up kneeling beside her bed, while Michael has her cradled in his lap. That's weird; I don't even remember Niall showing up. He must have sensed her light fading. What an odd sight we must be; three of the most powerful and deadly creatures in all the realms weeping next to a 21 year old.

I had looked at the clock as soon as I heard her last heartbeat. She died as she turned 21. Many people don't know this but she was born here, in this room, at 12:00AM exactly on May 18, 21 years ago.

I will meet the sun in this very room today at sunrise. It only seems right. This is where she took her first and last breaths. She might not be my blood, but she was my daughter. Michael and I were both her fathers. And we wouldn't have had it any other way. I love her more than I love my own children, and they all know it.

I'm not sure how long we stayed stuck in our positions. But suddenly, I feel a wave of comfort float through the room. I try to push it away, I don't want to be comforted, but I can't.

They must have felt it to because we all look to the foot of Kristina's bed and The Goddess Freya is smiling down on us. Good, maybe she will take us to be with Kristina. For I know that the only place that Kristina belongs is with the Gods.

"Why are you all so sad? This is a happy occasion!" The Goddess proclaims.

"How is this a happy occasion? I have now lost every woman I have ever loved! My mother, my lover, and two daughters, how can this be a happy occasion?" Michael asks, completely disregarding his tone while speaking to a goddess.

"You have not lost her! And even though she is your blood, she is my daughter. Her spirit has been my daughter since the beginning of time. She just had to wait until the proper time to take form. You should feel blessed that she chose you and your mate to be her blood parents!" The Goddess explains like that would answer everything.

She then goes over to the bed, sitting next to Michael, stroking Kristina's hair. She lovingly looks onto her still body like a parent that hasn't seen their child in months. Then it all starts to click.


	5. How A God Is Born

_A/N: Here is a the next chapter, if you are all nice, I might give you all a treat and post more.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_How A God Is Born_

VLAD'S POV:

(After Kristina Dies)

"I think I am starting to understand." I state to the room.

"Well, please, why don't you share with the class what you know, then I will answer all your questions. Niall, how did you get here?" She asks the old Faery.

Niall answers Freya without moving his gaze off of Kristina, "I'm not sure honestly. I was with Michael when he got a text from Vlad, telling him to get home immediately. I told him to go and to check in with me when he got the chance, and that I would stay in Faerun while he was gone. Later, I felt this pull, and instantly I was here, but Kristina had already died." He says the last part with silver tears running down his face.

"That must mean she wanted you to hear this, but she didn't want you to see her in her weakened state." She tells Niall before nodding for me to tell the group my hypothesis.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I begin to tell a story that has taken me years to compile. "In the beginning no souls had bodies, much like in the Summerland's. But The Originals- Zeus, Hera, Odin, and Freya- took on bodies so that they could help evolve the world. Now, the rumor that every spirit, soul, whatever, has been around from the beginning of time has no validity that I have found. The only spirits that have been around since the true beginning are The Pure Ones and The Originals; The Gods and Goddesses. Now they all stayed in their spirit form until it was necessary for them to take on bodies. The spirit would choose a mated couple, no one night stands, a couple that truly loved each other to be the spirit's 'Blood Parents' or biological parents. The body would grow to maturity then die. Myth states that once the mortal body reaches maturity, it transcends, which requires death. It is the joining of the body and spirit. It is said to be a very painful process, in which some that were not strong enough killed themselves during the transformation."

Freya seems surprised by my knowledge, but begins to fill us in on the truth. "That is all true, well mostly. At the _true_ beginning of time, The Originals came into being. We all then _singularly_ had children. When it was time to create other beings, we Originals took on forms and started making them. Originally, we made the Fae, Dae, Vampires, Britlinging's and Handmaidens. Eventually, mankind came along, but that is another story for another time. Along with mankind came all the other Supe's you know today. Our children started taking on forms as necessary to help control, well, everyone except us. But, my oldest daughter said it wasn't her time. She waited for millions of years to find her Blood Parents. But that wasn't the only thing she was waiting on. It truly wasn't her time to take on a form and leave our realm until 21 years ago. She is the Final Goddess."

Michael is the first to ask a question, "Then why is she dead?"

Sighing, Freya takes mercy on us. "Ok, it's like this. When a Pure One decides to take on their form, they must take a truly, PURE vessel. The only truly, pure vessels are embryos. So, what happens is: The Spirit picks its Blood Parents, The Blood Parents mate and conceive a child that becomes a vessel for the spirit of a God, The Child is born, The Child ages, When the Child becomes 21, they die, Their Spirit then merges with their adult body and takes their true form and becomes a God, Then they are immortal."

She must be able to tell that we are all about to ask more question because she just puts her hand up to stop us and continues:

"I know you all have questions: Kristina has known from day one who and what she is, She was physically unable to tell you before she died, That is because when she starts the active part of her transformation, she becomes weakened and can be killed, she can be killed until the Transformation is complete, No God can tell anyone, I guess you could call it a safety precaution. Kristina is my daughter, but that does not change the fact that she always saw Katherine as her mother and both of you (she points to Michael and I) as her fathers, what one lacked, the other supplemented, that is why you are so close knit to her Vlad. No, the Transformation is not complete yet, it takes 24 full hours, she will be vulnerable until then, her heart might have stopped, but her body is merely resting until her spirit is strong enough to make the trip back. She wanted to tell all of you, but could not, I was able to use a loophole and promised her that I would come to you all after she died and explain what was happening.

Niall, she must have enchanted you so that once she had died you would come. The reason she made sure Michael and Vlad were in the room before she died was because she was afraid you two would do something drastic, she also spelled the room so that once you two were in here you couldn't leave until I arrived. She went to great lengths to make sure she wouldn't have to worry about you all while she was gone. Anymore questions?"

Michael seems to regain his senses first and asks, "How long has she been going through this transformation? Was it painful?"

"Essentially she has been going through it since she was an embryo. But she has been going through active Transformation since she turned 20. That is why she and I were no longer able to commune. It is a process that must be done alone. I suspect she has only been in severe pain the last few weeks. I contacted Ludwig and informed her of everything that was going on. I also gave her some tips she could give to Kristina to make it a little easier. In the end, it was excruciatingly painful for her. The stronger the God is to become, the more painful the Transformation. And Kristina will be the most powerful God in existence. She is also the last God." I could tell that this was affecting the Goddess greatly.

"Will she maintain her powers?" Niall asks.

Freya gives a slight laugh before answering, "Of course, Think about it Faery. All of your powers came from us. She didn't get her powers from you; it's the other way around. Now, each God or Goddess has certain things that we are better at than others. Kristina will be the same in that respect. She will only gain a few gifts after her Transformation; the rest will have to wait until she finds her Eternal Mate. After that, they will be the most powerful couple in existence."

I have been silently processing all of this information, but the thing that keeps worrying me is that Freya said she is weakened and is not immortal yet. I must know how we can protect her. "You said she isn't truly safe until she wakes. What can we do to protect her? Are you going to stay?"

"Her vessel must be kept intact and safe until her spirit returns. Once we are done here, I will seal her room. No one will be able to enter until she exits tomorrow. Now as a warning, she will be very hungry when she wakes; for food and blood. I suggest you have both waiting in around 24 hours. She will also have a lot of pent up energy. Since she has vowed to stay pure until she meets her mate, I suggest engaging in a practice fight or a nightly run, or maybe a prisoner torture." Freya states, which calms most of my fears, but we will need to find a way to help her release her energy.

"You keep speaking of a mate, but Kristina has turned down all suitors from the beginning. I never saw her looking for one either." Could it be? Kristina has never told her father about Him. She said they were destined for each other. She confided that to me years ago when she first started having suitors.

"She is searching for her Eternal Mate. I know who he is and I know she will find him. It was her wish that he be the only one to know her carnally; I think it is a very sweet sentiment, especially since she is such a sexual creature. She knows from her visions that she will not meet him until after her transformation. They will know instantly that they are mates. Kristina has never been able to see him in her visions, which has driven her crazy for centuries." She finishes with a laugh.

All this information is starting to sound familiar. Freya keeps calling him her Eternal Mate. She also called Kristina the Final God. "You said that she will be the most powerful God and that she is the final God. Does that mean that The Prophecy of Old will finally be fulfilled?"

Freya just smiles at me in response.

"What Prophecy?" Niall asks to anyone who will answer.

Freya just nods to me as if to tell me that it is my turn for story time again.

"The Ancient Prophecy: The one that spoke of The New Council. The Last Goddess and her Eternal Mate will bring about an unprecedented balance to the mortal realm, making it safe for all beings again. Very few have heard the entire prophecy, but parts of it that I have heard are starting to make sense now: 'Raised among human she will come, from the Ancients she is from'." I always knew there was something different about her.

Freya breaks the silence by announcing, "Now, everyone say your goodbyes. Anything else, Kristina will answer when she returns. Although, I think you will realize you don't have many questions once you know she is safe."


	6. Memories and Visions

The Last Goddess

* * *

><p><em>AN" Ok, this chapter is a little shorter than the last, which is why I decided to go ahead and post it. Also, this story is being updated more frequently on WordPress. You can check it out .com  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Memories & Visions_

KRISTINA'S POV:

(IN "LIMBO")

I hate that I must go through all of this alone, but I know it is part of the process. After death, my spirit must revisit all of my vessel's memories of the past 21 years. Not all of them have been great. But, all things considered, I had a very happy and healthy childhood, one that I am truly proud of and thankful to my 'Blood Family' for. I also get to review all of my visions, not that I would forget any of them. But some of the ones I had as a child have new meanings to me now.

I can tell that it is almost time, time for me to return. I hope my 'Blood Family' isn't upset with me. Most people don't realize this, but even after the rebirth, I will still have strong emotional ties to them all. Plus they are still my blood. My vessel will always be a Brigant, the daughter of a Faery and a Handmaiden, the true heir to the Fae realm. None will question it, that much I have seen. But it has never been my throne; it has always been my father's throne. I am just the means for the Fae to have a King again.

Something Papa doesn't know is that once I am reunited with my vessel, he too will become immortal. It is his reward for being my' Blood Father' and protecting me until my Transformation was complete. Like Momma, he can move one if he so chooses, but once I name him king it will be his position for as long as he wants it. I hope he doesn't think this will change anything between us.

I have always had two fathers and two mothers; a spiritual set and a Blood set. Vlad has always been my Spiritual Father, I have actually watched him on and off for the last 2,000 years or so. I meant what I said to him before I died; he truly is the best vampire. He raised his children the same way, I believe. I have only met his two youngest children, his youngest because he is the king of this country and I work for him on occasion. We are all like siblings though.

It is almost time; almost time for me to return to my vessel. Then it will become my body. I believe I chose well, it suits my personality well. Once I return, that means my Transformation will finally be complete. This means, I am that much closer to finding him, I can't wait. I know he will be perfect; he will be my perfect mate, and I, his. I can't wait for him to hold me in his arms, to smell his scent, to kiss his lips, to make love to one and only one man, to conceive his child, to bear him sons and daughters, and to bring peace to the mortal realm.

Vampires are right on that aspect, Supes are the superior race. There actually shouldn't be "humans." Surprisingly, they are the genetic flaw. The result of what happens when there is no balance in the realm. That will be my job, to return the balance. My presence will do most of it.

Vampires might have been right on the whole 'humans not being superior' thing, but vampires are definitely not the superior race. The Gods are, and then it is equal footing for Vampires, Faeries, Daemons, High Handmaidens, and Britlinging's. That is where the unbalance started, each group thinking they were better than the other. They each have strengths and weakness which make them even out with each other.

When they started fighting amongst each other, that is when the human race came along. A curse was put on the original bloodlines, and the descendants would be born with no powers. If a human was able to prove themselves, their descendants would be gifted with Supe genes. That is how Weres, Shifters, Witches and the like came into being. While the original Supes were fighting, the Gods decided to separate them.

They each received a punishment. The Fae, Dae, and Britlinging's were sent to their own realms for 10,000 years. Handmaidens were sent to Avalon. Vampires were sentenced to a life without the sun. Since the most fighting involved the Fae and Vampires, they became natural enemies. Vampires would lose control and drain Faeries without wanting too. If a Vampire drank too much Faery blood, it would intoxicate them and drive them crazy. These were in the times of old though. Only a few residual effects of the curse are still around.

The light is back, that must mean its time. I know from the stories of the other Gods that reuniting the soul with the grown vessel is very painful; joy, more pain. I guess I should follow the light and get the pain over with so that I can be reunited with my loved ones. I also know that the most painful thing will come right after my spirit is merged with my vessel. I will receive my wings, something only Originals have. Since I am The Original Pure One, I get a set. I know from mother's warning that it will hurt like a SOB. Ok, here goes…


	7. Wings

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Wings_

KRISTINA'S POV:

(Waking up in the Mortal Realm)

It doesn't so much hurt; it is more like a pressure on my spirit. Maybe it is because my spirit is so much older than the other Gods when they chose vessels. I am the Original Pure One, yet the last to become a true God and take on my true form.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW shit…..here comes the real pain. I can feel my wings coming in; luckily I was smart enough to roll over first. I can feel the skin on my back stretching, breaking. Something wet and cold is on my back now, and I hear someone screaming.

The pain has finally subsided. I realize now that the screams were coming from me and from my boys. Mother must have placed a spell on my chamber to keep everyone out. That was best, but I bet she didn't warn them that I would be in pain upon my spirit and body rejoining or from my wings coming in. I can still hear them banging on the door but everyone's screaming has quieted to just them yelling.

I find the strength to stand up, being careful since my wings are still extended. I will have to wash them off, I guess it a good thing I have a humongous shower. I tell the boys to hold their horses while I take a shower and that I am fine. Vlad tells me that they will wait in the dining room for me with food and blood. Great! I am starving and about to die of thirst.

I don't think I have ever been this hungry. I am ravenous, so much so that I summon 2 bottles of _Perfect_ to me while on my way to the shower.

I can't drink that synthetic crap. The closest to synthetic I can drink is _Royalty Blended_, but I have to drink a shitload before I am satisfied.

Humans don't know about _Royalty Blended_, _Royalty_, or _Perfect_; mainly because they are made with real blood. I should know; I designed them about 10 years ago.

Yes, I was only 11, but I have an ancient mind and it was time for vampires to "come out of the coffin". Gran-Pa was more than willing to give me access to his pharmaceutical company.

I have also designed two different pills for Faeries. One allows Faeries who can't mask their scent to be around vampires without being drained. They will smell great, but the Vampire, no matter what his age, will be able to control himself. The Faery takes one pill every 50 years.

The second one is a pill is taken daily to build up an immunity to iron. It takes seven days for your body to get it in its bloodstream, but after that, one pill last 24 hours. Now, if you get stabbed with iron and it gets in your bloodstream, it is still deadly. I have made a fortune between those items and am still raking in the money.

Very carefully, I make my way into my lovely shower. I have been in many bloodsheds and battles, but I don't think I have ever been this dirty. Plus, I have never had my own blood on me after a battle.

That's right; I have never been wounded in battle. My cousin Claude hates that, but he is just a big pansy, in more ways than one. *WINK*

Anyway, I think I have been standing here for like 10 minutes. I was afraid that the water hitting my new wings would hurt, but it actually feels amazing, almost as good as someone touching my fangs.

Actually, I think it may feel better. I will have to test them out later. I could fly anyway since my bloodline is that of the Sky Fae. My wings are more a sign of power and magnificence. Only the Originals have wings.

Once I think I am finally clean I step out of the shower. I decide to let my wings air dry before I attempt to tuck them back into place. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and can't help but stare at my reflection.

I am still hungry, so my fangs are out. I have two sets; one set on top and a set on bottom. They are similar to vampire fangs except that they extend from my canines.

My wings are standing loud and proud in their pure blackness. Well that's different; no one else has black wings. They are absolutely gorgeous.

My marks have made themselves known as well, I have only seen them in my visions, but have always loved them.

I have (Brigant in its original translation) on my right shoulder blade as a mark of my chosen bloodline.

My other mark is the sign of the Goddess Freya on my left hand between my pointer finger and thumb; it has also been called the Celtic Triple Goddess symbol. Most people think that this symbol is the mark of the Goddess' chosen, but it was given to my spirit first.

As Freya's oldest daughter, I picked the High Handmaidens. I am the Original Daughter of Avalon. It is the mark of my chosen ones. I picked their souls to be her High Handmaidens. They have been serving my mother for centuries. But now that I have transformed, they will become my Handmaidens.

Well, I definitely look hot. I mean, I have always loved my body, but this is different, more womanly. I still look like a 16 year old though, that is when Gods stop aging.

Now that my wings are dry, as is my skin, it is time to get dressed and get some food. I choose a pink handkerchief dress; it falls just above my knees, and has a low back so it won't interfere with my wings or my still sensitive skin.

After pulling on a matching thong, I start to put my wings up.

It takes me a couple of minutes but I get them put away. I decide to leave my hair down and only wear my ruby studded "B" necklace and my Claddagh ring.

It is my favorite. Vlad had it made for me and gave it to me on my 16th birthday. It is white gold with a half heart emerald and a half heart ruby. The emerald represents the Daughters of Avalon. While the ruby represents the House of Brigant. The two forming a heart under a crown represents my parents joining and making me.

I always loved the idea of the Claddagh rings and their symbolisms, so that is what Vlad got me for my birthday, with my father's permission of course. Traditionally, a mother hands it down to her first born daughter, but my mother never had one.

Ok, enough stalling. I can tell that everyone is getting impatient, after checking with my empathy. Vlad is worried about how I will react to him and Papa taking a couple of donors down to his playroom at the casi…..WTF! I can hear and see Vlad's thoughts…shit.


	8. Distraction

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Distraction_

VLAD'S POV

(After Freya announces it was time for them to leave)

I know she is a Goddess, but I can't believe that she just kicked us all out of my goddaughter's bedchamber and told us that we couldn't enter again until she woke up. That doesn't mean we didn't try, I even had a witch try to get us in. Michael and niall both tried to teleport into her room, but landed right in front of the door.

We finally admitted defeat about two hours before dawn and went to my study to discuss what had happened in the last few hours. I tell Michael and Niall everything that I had noticed in the past few weeks while Michael was gone. The only explanation that we came up with as to why no one noticed is that 1) Kristina has a very high pain tolerance and 2) she is very good at hiding her emotions, she has absolute control over all of them.

We all decide that there is nothing any of us can do until Kristina wakes up. Niall announces that he must return to faerun, since there is no one there to run things right now, but that he will be back before she wakes. Michael decides to stay on the compound; like Kristina, he has a room here. We are basically brothers. I also have a suite at their estates.

As much as it pains me to do it, I make myself go to my day chamber. I lay there just thinking things over for hours. When I finally look at the clock, I see it strike 12 noon. My goddaughter has been dead for 12 hours and will be for another 12 hours. I finally allow myself to succumb to the pull of the sun.

When I rise, I look at the clock and it is only two in the afternoon, damn. For once I wish that I needed more rest. At my age I can easily go an entire day without sleep, I still feel the pull, but I can stay awake.

My two oldest children can as well. I shut my bonds off with all of my children years ago, I can feel them, but they can't feel me. If I needed them, I would open the bond. But other than that I leave them to their own emotions.

Thinking about my children always makes me miss them. I love them all and they have made me very proud. Two of them are kings and one is a sheriff. Godric; He is so much like me. He doesn't wish to rule, not yet at least. He says he knows he will eventually but that now is not the time.

Godric is only a sheriff so that he can keep an eye on his child, Eric. Godric is over 2,000 years old; his child is over 1,000 years old. They both have no desire to rule, but are both sheriff's. The Viking is sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana, under that infantile queen. Godric is sheriff of area 9 in Texas, under King Stan.

Stan isn't too bad; he is a very just and fair ruler and is around 800 years old. He is the 4th oldest vampire in the America's. That is why he holds a seat on the Supernatural Council as a Representative for Vampires. I knew his maker well before he met his final death around 250 years ago.

I hold no political position other than being a vampire elder. It demands respect, but requires no political ties. I think I will pay a visit to my oldest; it has been a few centuries since I have seen him.

Sitting here, remembering my children has been a great distraction. It is now just after four in the afternoon. Five more hours until the sunsets; it is too early to call Godric. I guess I shall call "My King", Hayden and inform him that I will be leaving the area.

Dialing his number that only our bloodline and Kristina has, I wait for him to answer.

Hayden: "Hello?"

Me: "Good evening, Your Majesty." I say with a smirk.

Hayden: "Ha Ha, funny."

Me: "I thought so."

Hayden: "What can I do for you this evening, Sire?"

Me: "I just wanted to let you know that I will be planning a trip here shortly to visit your brother and wanted to make sure you weren't going to need me."

Hayden: "Well, I have the kingdom ball on Saturday that I would like for you to attend. Kristina said that you would be escorting her."

I had forgotten about that. I wonder if she will be up to going still.

Me: "I will check with Kristina and make sure that she still wishes to go, but either way I will be there, my child."

Hayden: "sire, is everything all right? I tried to call Kristina before dawn to wish her a happy birthday, but she didn't answer or call me back. She always answers my calls." Kristina and Hayden have been close for many years. They act like a mix between best friends and siblings.

Me: "She will be fine my child. She might have misplaced her phone. I will have her call you when I see her next."

We say our goodbyes and I tell him that I will confirm the ball with Kristina and then send him my travel dates. Well, that killed some more time. It is now just past six, but there is still two and a half hours left before sunset, stupid summer. Luckily for me, I had all of the windows on this floor treated so that no sunlight enters.

I leave my chamber and find Michael. After a brief discussion we both decide we need some blood and distraction. The best place for that is my casino, 'The Enchanted Shamrock'. We have plenty of time until Kristina awakens and Niall has placed two of her Royal Fae guards on the door to her Bedchamber, along with her Lady's Maid and her Personal Guard, Preston. After checking on the guard patrol and making sure everything is secure, we teleport to my office at the casino to find some distraction.

It has been many years since Michael and I have partaken together. Neither of us needs to feed often because of our age. Plus, he usually only drinks live during battle. But tonight we both are in need of the real thing.

I call down to one of my minions, as Kristina calls them, and have two donors sent up. They are both quite attractive and smell pleasant enough, not tainted by drugs or polluted by perfumes. Michael eyes the red head, while I eye the brunette. We both like what we see, so I lead the way down to my "Play-Room" with Michael and his distraction following.

Once we are all in the playroom, I shut and lock the door. As soon as the lock snaps into place, Michael and I both start taking off our distractions clothes. Once they are both naked we scan our eyes over both of them, they are definitely pleasing. Not the most beautiful, but a welcome distraction.

We then look to each other, with a quick nod to each other; we both start to stalk our prey. Their combined arousal is permeating the air, making me hard and I notice Michael seems to be getting slightly uncomfortable as well. We ask them if they are up for some fun with us, and they both anxiously agree.

With that, we pounce. Neither of us are greedy lovers and our distractions get multiple orgasms by each of us before we slam into them. A few more orgasms each, we both strike and release. We then switch donors. A few rounds later, we are all sated. I will admit they were both tasty and not bad lays.

We all get cleaned up, head back up to my office, and glamour the girls into forgetting us. Kristina hates showing up to help me and getting images from all the women I fuck. I may not need a lot of blood, but I do enjoy sex, and I would never take fangbangers to my nest.

Well, that took more time than expected. We have about 5 minutes until Kristina is due to wake up. We get back into the sitting room just in time for her to start screaming her head off. Niall arrives a few seconds after us, but in time to hear Kristina scream. I start banging on the door and screaming, asking if she is all right.

After what seems like hours, but turned out to only be about 45 minutes, her screams stop. After a few minutes of silence, I hear Kristina moving around slightly, and then she tells us that she is fine and is going to take a shower. We agree to meet her in the dining room. I am pretty sure the last 24 hours have been the strangest in my existence.


	9. I Heard You!

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_I Heard You_

KRISTINA'S POV

(MEETING GRAN-PA, VLAD, AND PAPA)

I walk into the dining hall confused beyond belief, with a few very vivid images that I wish I could scrub from my brain.

"Hey everyone," I say while sitting down in front of a plate full of my favorite foods and a goblet of blood.

"Kristina, are you alright? You scared us out of our minds." Papa asks.

"I'm so sorry Papa; I wish I could have told you before. I tried many times, but I was never able to. Please tell me that you forgive me!" I say as I start crying.

I have gained complete control over my emotions, but when it comes to disappointing my boys, I will always cry and beg forgiveness. Before I can think any further, Papa has me out of my chair and in his lap, stroking my hair.

"My precious girl, I always knew you were special. We know that you couldn't tell anyone. There is no need for these tears or for you to ask for our forgiveness. We all love you very much. What I was referring too was why you woke up screaming." Papa states while gently stroking my hair.

"I knew she wouldn't tell you. She knew that I didn't want you to worry. (I say mostly to myself) From what I've heard, it is usually very painful when a spirit merges with an adult vessel. But I only felt a slight pressure on my spirit. The screaming was from what came at the finalization of my Transformation, my wings coming in." I duck my head as I say the last part and Gran-pa almost spits out his whiskey

I teleport from my father's lap and back to my chair so that I can eat. Oh my Goddess, was I starving or what? Well, in all honesty, I haven't really eaten in about a week.

Gran-pa finally recovers enough to ask in confirmation, "Wings?"

I just nod my head while eating my now refilled plate.

"Okay, so let me see if I have all the facts straight?" Vlad states with a slightly confused look on his face.

I nod for him to continue, while taking a break from eating to down two goblets of blood. Finally, I am not starving, but I am still hungry.

"So: 1) Freya is your Spiritual mother, 2) You chose your father and mother to be your Blood Parents, 3) You had to die in order for your Transformation to finish, but you have been going through pain gradually increasing your entire life, 4) You are the final Goddess, the one meant to rule the mortal realm with your Eternal Mate, 5) and you have never freaked out over all of this? 6) Oh and you now have wings?" Vlad declares, while somehow maintaining a straight face.

I had to laugh at the way he deduced everything.

"All of that was true, except I also have a spiritual father." I might as well tell him now that I can.

"But a Gods spirit only comes from one being." Vlad states with confusion in his voice.

"That is true, but we are all about balance. We always find another spiritual mother or father depending. You are my spiritual father." I state to him.

Vlad goes to say something, but stops and sits back in his chair contemplating. It's not like he has a choice. His soul accepted it before he was even turned. The choice has already been made. I see the resolve and realization in his eyes.

Finally, I feel full, but now my power is racing. I need to find a way to release it. Goddess, I wish it was as easy for me as it is for my fathers. Ewww…images! Apparently I didn't school my features fast enough, because all of my boys noticed.

"What is it My Precious Girl? Do you feel sick?" Papa asks concerned.

I just nod my head yes. But that just made then all look more concerned, I guess it is time to confess. These men know of all of my current powers already, I guess it is time for an updated list.

I take a deep breath, which I no longer need. "I heard a thought I really didn't want to hear." Okay it's the chicken shit way out, but hey I've had a rough few days.

"Who was it? You know I don't tolerate that here. What was it Sunshine?" Vlad asks, he has always been very considerate to my telepathy when it comes to his employs at the Estate.

I don't answer him, instead I just look down.

"Who was it?" He asks again, to which I just ignore.

Vlad asks me again who and even promises not to kill them.

"You", I say to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, but not in an angry way.

I can feel my barely-there shields dropping; I need to use some energy and fast.

"YOU! I HEARD YOU!" I scream before teleporting outside, allowing my wings to spring forth, and bolting into the sky before anyone can see what direction I went in.

MICHAEL'S POV:

"YOU, I HEARD YOU!" She screams at Vlad, before teleporting away. I have never seen her scream at anyone before; Heated argument, yes. I mean she is a Brigant and her mothers' daughter. Both her mothers are known for their tempers.

She must have heard something pretty bad. Well, vlad is a vampire, but she was raised around them and she is a Faery. We are far more vicious in war than most vampires.

My father breaks me out of my musings by stating, "Freya said her energy would need to be released and soon. Honestly, I am surprised she lasted that long. She will be back; she just needs to burn off some energy."

My father always was more pragmatic than I. we all decide to sit outside and wait for Kristina to return to us. I promised her I would never track her through the blood unless I thought she was in danger, and I will not break any promise to my daughter, even if I could.


	10. The Confusion Continues

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_The Confusion Continues_

VLAD'S POV

(After Kristina Awakens)

While waiting for Kristina to take her shower and join us, I think back on the last 24 hours. It still amazes me how so much can change in such a short time. A Goddess, she is a fucking Goddess.

Correction, she is a Faery Handmaiden Goddess. Although, I have to admit that it does explain a lot. She never had to work on her powers, they just appeared and instantly she would have them mastered.

I glance around the table that we are sitting at. We never eat here. Usually it is just me drinking blood, Michael eating food, and Kristina eating food and drinking blood. All of which can be accomplished at the bar.

I chose the dining room for tonight because Freya said Kristina would be very hungry. Therefore, I had all of her favorite foods made and this table was much more accommodating.

What is taking her so long? She must know that we are anxious to see her. Freya said her powers would increase after her Transformation but I wonder to what extent? Kristina was already pretty powerful. I just hope that it's not her telepathy that increases.

She can already read everyone except Vampires. She says that we are her only peace. I just hope that she doesn't 'read' Michael and see us in the playroom. I'm not too sure how she would react to that.

We don't have to wait long for her to make her entrance. Kristina looks more beautiful than ever. She definitely has an Ethereal glow to her. It also appears that she now has tattoos; no, markings.

After greeting us, I realize that her back, between her shoulder blades, is red. I also see 'Brigantia' marked on her right shoulder blade. Brigantia is her father's family name is its original form. A few hundred years ago, when they started moving around the mortal realm again they shortened it to Brigant. I notice the mark of the Goddess on her left hand as well.

Michael asks her if she is ok, to which she responds by apologizing to us and crying. Her emotions must be off the charts right now.

With the exception of after Katharine died, I think I can count the number of times I have seen her cry on one hand. She always has complete control.

After Katharine died, she wouldn't even cry in front of anyone. She would to go her room and attempt to cry herself to sleep.

I would go in and hold her until she calmed down. I know for a fact that I am one of the only ones to have seen her cry.

As soon as she started crying, Michael picked her up and sat her in his lap, lovingly and soothingly stroking her hair, willing her to calm down.

Being part Faery, Kristina is soothed by touch. Plus, it is also a gift of the Royal Brigant bloodline. They have a healing touch that calms the soul.

Michael is very fast at reassuring her that she has nothing to apologize or cry for and that he was merely asking about her horror movie audition that she put on after awakening.

Once she is reassured that we are not upset with her, she tells us that she didn't experience much pain from her remerging. That just makes me even more confused. Why did she wake up screaming if she didn't experience pain? Then she tells us why she screamed her head off for almost an hour.

Niall almost choked on his whiskey when she said her wings came in. Wings, seriously? She could already fly, but I have to admit, wings would be pretty awesome.

At some point she got back in her chair to eat. Freya was right, she must have been starving. I wonder when she legitimately ate last.

As her plate gets refilled by the kitchen staff, I decide that it is time to make sure we know the facts.

"So let me see if I have all the facts straight?" I ask her. She nods for me to go ahead with my questions, before downing two goblets of blood.

"So, Freya is your Spiritual Mother; You chose your father and mother to be your Blood Parents; You had to die in order for your Transformation to finish, but you have been going through pain gradually increasing your entire life; You are the final Goddess, the one meant to rule the mortal realm with your Eternal Mate, and you have never freaked out over all of this? Oh and you now have wings?"

In response, she laughs then answers me. She tells me that all of what I have said is true, but that she has a Spiritual Father as well. The confusion is back. Freya herself told us that the Pure Ones are the children of one God. That is what makes them different from the lesser Gods.

She then shocks the hell out of me by saying that I am her Spiritual Father. What the hell? I am about to argue with her when I think better of it. How could I be her Spiritual Father and not know it? And she said she _chose_ me to be her Spiritual Father.

When I think back on the last 21 years, it actually kind of makes sense. She has always been like a daughter to me. She has always found comfort in me and I find her presence soothing. When she goes into battle, I worry for her. When she is sad, I try to make her happy. I also know, deep down, that what she speaks is the truth. Freya even said that Kristina saw us both as her fathers.

Just as I finish my inner musings, I notice a quick look of sickness cross Kristina's face before she schools her features again. Michael asks her if she is feeling sick, which she just nods an affirmative to.

Maybe, I need to call the healer back. Before I get the hobbit back to us, I hear Kristina sigh before explaining that she 'heard' something she didn't want to. She must have heard something bad enough to make her sick. Well, we can't have that now, can we?

I ask her who it was, but she won't answer me. What the hell? She never refuses to answer me. She might tell me to Fuck Off, but that is at least a response. Usually, that is her response to me asking her something about a vision she has seen, but that has to 'play out'.

I ask her again, just to become even more confused when she answers me. One simple word can cause me to become confused, again.

Only my goddaughter could cause so much confusion. Maybe I misheard her. She has never been able to 'hear' my kind.

"Excuse me?" I ask merely to make sure I heard her right. Just to be shocked again when she screams that it was me that she heard, then she teleports out of the room.

Well fuck, now I need to know what she 'heard' that got her so upset. I hate that it was me that has made her so upset that she couldn't even stay in the room with us. It also seems that I am the only one that she has ever truly snapped at.

I hear Niall remind Michael about Freya's warning. Well, that would explain her emotions the last hour. I can sense that she isn't in the house.

Also, she is blocking me from feeling her. I can usually sense her more extreme emotions and location since she had my blood when she became a member of my nest. We all decide to go outside and wait for her to return to us.


	11. Proposition

The Last Goddess

_A/N: Here's a new chapter. Also, I am currently looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested PM me._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Proposition_

KRISTINA'S POV

Wow, flying with wings in so freaking awesome. I can feel the wind gliding over them, caressing them. Phenomenal!

I can't believe I snapped like that. I have never snapped, not on accident at least. I really think it was all the pent up energy. I really need to get laid, but I won't do that unless it is with 'Him'.

I need to make my move to America and fast. I know that is where he is; Texas, to be exact. That is one of the few things I have gotten from my visions, but I am not sure if that is where he lives or if that is where I will meet him.

Maybe Vlad's child, Godric, can help me. I know he is a Sheriff for the Dallas area. But what would I tell him? I know nothing of my Eternal Mate. Hell, I'm not even sure if he is a Vampire anymore.

I can now hear all vampires, not just Vlad. Every single one I tried, I had free access to as easily as if they were a weak minded human.

Wow, I feel much better now. I guess it is time to return and apologize. I hate apologizing, but I need to and I will.

I circle around my godfather's estate and see all three of my boys lying in the grass.

I swoop down and land a few feet away and tuck my wings back in. I walk toward Gran-pa, Papa, and Vlad with my head hung low, only to be surprised when a familiar hand raises my chin so that I am looking him in the eye.

"Are you feeling better?" Asks my godfather, with the most caring eyes I have ever seen on a Vampire.

"Much" I exclaim!

He leans forward and lightly kisses my forehead. I lean into his embrace and he holds me close to his chest while I cling to him. Papa and Gran-pa retreat into the house to give us a moment. I don't know what I would do without them.

Vlad leans down slightly to whisper into my ear. "Sunshine, what did you hear that got you so upset? I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong."

Without leaving my position of clinging to his shirt, taking in his scent, I answer, "There is nothing you need to fix and I didn't hear anything disturbing, it was just very vivid images of something I never wanted to see. Honestly, I think it was mostly the shock of hearing my first Vampire thought mixed with pent up energy."

We both stood there quietly for a few minutes before I felt myself being picked up and carried inside. Still in Vlad's arms, Papa and Gran-pa come over to us and give me a kiss on the cheek and tell me that they must return to Faerun.

Papa said he would be back the morning after the Kingdom Ball. Honestly, I was kind of relieved that I wouldn't have to see him for a few days. I needed some time to get those images out of my head. Is it possible to scrub your brain?

"What did you see Sunshine?" Vlad asks once we are alone.

Taking a big gulp, I tell him the truth, "I saw what happened in your playroom at the casino tonight."

He tightens his grip on me a little, "I am sorry _Min Solsken_ (My Sunshine), I glamour all of my donors so that you don't have to see the image of me and them together. I guess I will have to be more careful about shielding myself from you." He states, he doesn't seem to understand what upset me.

"My shields have been pretty much nonexistent since I woke up tonight, but don't worry. I will have no problem staying out of your mind from now on. I can even give you a charm to prevent me from hearing your thoughts. I gave Papa and Gran-pa each one forever ago."

I pause before telling him what affected me so much.

"No, I do not like seeing reminders of you with fangbangers, because I know you are better than them. And I hate how they see you, they don't see who you truly are, they just see you as danger and sex. But I am used to it, even though you glamour those you 'feed and fuck', there are plenty who IMAGINE what sex with you is like. I saw your memory, I saw my father fucking some nameless fangbanger. And, like I said, it was an image I never wanted to see. It makes me miss her more." I finished off with a choked cry. I never allow myself to cry over Momma dying.

"Can I stay here for a few days?" I ask him. Technically, I am part of his nest, but I don't always stay in the estate.

"Of course you can." He answers and just continues to hold me. Vlad truly is another father, plus a brother, all rolled into one.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" He asks out of nowhere, but he is right. I never talk about her.

"It's too painful. I miss her so much, but Papa never talks about her, except for occasionally saying that I am a lot like her. She sacrificed herself for me and Papa. It was all because of me that she got kidnapped and died. And I knew all of it, but I couldn't tell her because it was her fate. Do you know how hard that is? To see what will happen to people and not be able to do anything about it. It haunts me every night. That's why I don't sleep much."

"I am sorry, _Min Solsken_ (My Sunshine). You can talk to me about her. I miss her very much as well. I can't imagine what it must be like to see all these events and only be able to change some of them. That is a very large responsibility to place on anyone." Vlad says to me, surprisingly it does make me feel better.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep like you used to when Papa would go away?" I practically beg him.

"Of course, why don't you rest in my day chamber with me?" He suggests.

"You know, if it were anyone but you, I would think that you were propositioning me." I smirk at him, I learned that smirk from him but I have perfected it which drives him crazy.

"Well, you are very beautiful and I would definitely try to have my way with you if I didn't think your family would kill me."

I just laugh at him. He continues to carry me into his Day Chamber. I have spent many nights in here with him.

Anyone that saw us would think I was his since I always have his scent all over me, plus I've had his blood. We also used to sleep together all the time. But he truly is my father. I always sleep better when I am with him.

I go to his bathroom and strip down to just my underwear. Stepping out of his bathroom, I make my way to his closet and steal one of his Casino shirts to sleep in, like always.

I was only alone in bed for a few minutes before I feel him join me. I instinctually role over and curl into his side. One hand over his heart and my head on his chest; I feel him place a kiss on my forehead right before I fall asleep.

Translations:

Min Solsken=My Sunshine in Swedish


	12. Crazy

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Crazy_

KRISTINA'S POV:

Waking up in my godfather's arms is always comforting for me. He is already awake, seeing as he only sleeps for a few hours every couple of days. I summon us both up some blood and a change of clothes for me.

After the bloods have been finished and we are dressed, we make our way into his study where I call the palace to confirm our attendance for the Kingdom Ball.

"Vlad, can I ask you a question?" In response he just raises his eyebrow. I will take that as a yes.

"Do you think Godric would help me look for my Eternal Mate? I know he lives in Texas, and I am pretty sure he is a Vampire." I ask.

"Well, I was actually planning on making a trip over the pond to visit him after the Kingdom Ball. You are more than welcome to come with, and I am sure he will help. Plus he is my only child that you have yet to meet." He happily tells me.

I teleport across the room, throw my arms around him, and kiss his cheek lovingly. "Thank you." I state with a smile.

"You are welcome _Min Solsken_ (My Sunshine). I am also planning on stopping in Shreveport to visit with his child for a few nights, are you ok with that?" He asks me.

Vlad is always so considerate when it comes to me. He knows my feelings toward Eric, even though we have never, actually met. Even though I don't care for Eric, this will give me the perfect opportunity to do what needs to be done for all of us.

"Of course, maybe I could visit my cousins while we are there." I answer him, getting truly excited about changing the disastrous chain of events and paving a new road.

I haven't seen my cousins in about a year, but I talk to Sookie a few times a month. My parents and I lived in Louisiana before Momma died. Papa always kept an eye on his niece and nephew, as well as their children.

Jason and Sookie Stackhouse; they are the grandchildren of my Uncle Fintan. Uncle Fintan died in the War of the Princes about 20 years ago. He used some serious magic to guard his children and grand-children. But when he died, so did his magic.

Gran-pa Niall had made a promise to Fintan to never interfere with their lives, but I never did, nor did my father. Jason, the oldest, has no Fae genes or traits other than the typical Fae charm and good looks. He can and does sleep with anything that will spread their legs for him, which is pretty much every female.

Now Sookie on the other hand, is something special. I have sort of taken her under my wing these past few years. No one, except me, knows that she has the Essential Spark, what makes a Faery a Faery.

Sookie also smells good to Supes; not as good as me, but good none the less. And I'm sure her blood tastes great. She is also a telepath. When I found out she was a telepath and had no one to guide her and help her with her shields, I took her under my wing a little.

I knew that I couldn't do anything else for her until after my Transformation, but she will be an integral part of the future. She too will have a Vampire mate.

I know who he is. I also know that he is the biggest man whore there is. But she will change him for the better, with my help of course. He might be a man whore, but he is an honorable Vampire. He is of Vlad's bloodline.

"Don't they live in Bon Temps? That's not very far from Monroe, so I don't see that being a problem. I will assume by you saying 'cousins' you really mean Sookie. I know you can't stand Jason." Vlad has always known me so well.

"Jason is a slut puppy and nothing else. There are reasons he does not know the family secret. Sookie, on the other hand, will need me very soon. That baby queen has her sights on her because Hadley can't keep her damn mouth shut. I will be bringing Sookie under my formal protection as The Angel of Death and as The Last Goddess. I will also be training and preparing her for her spark to ignite."

Vlad, always being the perceptive one, questions, "There is more going on, isn't there?"

I trust Vlad more than anyone else, including my Blood Father. So, of course, I will tell him part of what going on, at least the parts that I am sure of.

"This doesn't leave the room, as always. Fate and Greed have intertwined into an interesting plot. Queen Sophie-Anne is very greedy and spoiled, and generally sucks at being queen. She wants Sookie as her own, and will then attempt to turn Sookie into a vampire, even if it is impossible and against her will. Sophie-Anne is also trying to get rid of her biggest competition, Eric, even though he is loyal to her. She has become quite paranoid these past few years. I know why, she is bat-shit crazy. She also has a traitor in her midst and doesn't know it."

I take a break to give Vlad a few minutes to process what I have told him; I will give him a breakdown of the major points of Sophie's craziness. Vlad knows my pattern of telling him of my collective visions. He nods for me to continue.

"Ok, like I said Sophie-Anne is paranoid; but for a good reason. She just has been tricked into thinking that Eric is the threat, when it is actually a member of her court. 'V' sells are up in the entire state of Louisiana. Eric has been working nonstop to break these 'V' rings up, but hasn't been able to find their supplier, which is the queen herself. Sophie-Anne is sending Bill Compton to Eric's area as an 'Area Investigator', but he will actually be there for three specific things." I take a pause to gather my internal list.

"First, to plant 'V' in Eric's bar, then the queen will call in the Magister to take Eric down; a complete setup. Secondly, he is to procure Sookie for the crown, which I will never allow to happen. And lastly, Bill has been working on a database of all known vampires, their children, sires, abilities, last known residences, fealty, everything. He is also adding in everyone else; Fae, Dae, Handmaidens, Weres, Shifters, Council Members, and every other Supe he can. He is under Sophie's protection for the database. They just see it as money. Everyone knows that Louisiana is broke, even with the most profitable area in the America's. It is too much information for anyone to possess. There is a reason each species is so secretive. It would bring on complete chaos otherwise. The Council would never approve of it for that very reason. Now, you can tell no one of any of this information, even though it involves your bloodline. I will never allow for any of these things to transpire."

Translations:

Min Solsken=My Sunshine in Swedish


	13. Emperors

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Emperors_

KRISTINA'S POV:

Vlad processes everything that I have told him so far and asks, "What are your plans and how can I help?"

He is so predictable; I knew he would want involved in this.

"We go to the America's and I will do my thing." I answer with his smirk.

He just chuckles and responds, "Are you going to tell me anything else?"

"Are you willing to be open minded to it all?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I will tell him if that is what he truly wants.

After thinking on it for a minute I see the determination in his eyes as he nods for me to continue.

"Ok, firstly, Bill might have pledged fealty to Louisiana, but he is really working on the orders of his Grandsire who wants the state for himself. The Queen was informed of Bill being released from his maker, but what she doesn't know is that Bill's maker was never released. The only reason Sophie would entrust Compton with these tasks was because she thought he was free. Bill has tricked Sophie into thinking that Eric is a threat to her because everyone knows that he would be duty bound to avenge her death and few are strong enough to take him down. Bill is working on a timeline. First, he plans on endearing Sookie to him. He has already gotten his blood in her system and has been taking a tonic to enthrall her to him since she can't be glamoured. I will be putting a stop to that immediately. He will then plant 'V' in Eric's bar on his first stint of hours at '_Fangtasia_'. He hasn't checked in with the Sheriff yet for that very reason. They had planned on Eric being pinned with the 'V' sales, and then Marcus would offer a marriage to Sophie to give her protection. After their marriage, he would kill her.

Now, Bill has been given strict orders by the queen to not bond or bed Sookie and to not let her anywhere near Eric. She must go to Eric; it is part of her destiny, as well as his. Bill's grandsire promised him Area 5 and Sookie for his work in overthrowing Sophie.

Jason, being the slut puppy that he is, is in trouble with the police. A fangbanger ended up dead after sleeping with Jason. He didn't kill her and it wasn't a Vampire. The fang marks were old and she was strangled, not drained. But Bon Temps is home to the stupidest police force in existence. They are pinning the murder on Jason strictly because they can.

Tomorrow night another girl will be killed, but I don't know who. I just know that Jason will be arrested instead of just being questioned. Both girls have been to Fangtasia and are known Fangbangers. Sookie, trying to save her idiot brother, will go to _Fangtasia_ escorted by Bill to 'read' the patrons. Bill will also lay claim to her then. Eric will be drawn to her instantly, as will Sookie to him, but her feelings will be confused because of Bill's influence. Plus, Eric's heart is hardened and he will deny the mating pull. Sookie will let slip that she is a telepath by informing Eric of a raid on the bar.

Eric will summon Sookie and Bill to Fangtasia two nights later. I will need to arrive in Bon Temps the following morning if possible and give Sookie a charm so that she will be free of Bill's influence.

That night will also be Bill's first scheduled work duty at _Fangtasia_. He will attempt to plant 'V' in the bar. If we get to _Fangtasia_ before Bill, we can warn Eric. He can then send a minion out to Bill's car where there will be a cooler full of Sophie's blood. Eric will take Bill into custody and place a call to the Magister.

Sophie-Anne, being as inexperienced as she is, will not be able to tell that Bill failed. She will have already had a call in to the Magister and he will show up at _Fangtasia_ around one AM. Eric can play dumb and think that the Magister is there because of his call and the Queens plan will have failed."

Now to tell him the stuff that I am not sure how he will react to.

Taking another deep breath, I continue. "The Council will then start investigating the entire state. Sophie-Anne will be brought up on charges by the new Council at the Summit. Eric must stay neutral. We will then go to Texas. This is where things start getting fuzzy, meaning that there are still pieces in play. After Sophie's arrest, Eric will be named as acting Regent of Louisiana until the Summit.

At the summit, Sophie-Anne and her children, along with Bill, his maker, and his Grandsire, Marcus, will all be sentenced to the True Death. Eric will be offered Louisiana and he will accept. Between now and the Summit, the Supernatural Council will be getting the facelift that has been centuries in the making." I stop there, I know that he knows some of the prophecy, but I am sure that he doesn't know his place in it.

I can see the wheels turning in his mind. He looks up and states somewhat as a question, "The High Council and Preliminary Council that the Prophecy spoke of?"

"Yes, once in the America's I will be convening with the Council to get things started. It will not be much different except that the Council will become the Preliminary Council and they will lose one member. That member will become part of the new High Council. The High Council will contain two Goddesses and three Vampire Emperors." There, it has been said, but I know if he asks more about the High Council I will tell him.

"Who will sit on the High Council besides you? And who will stay as the Preliminary Council?" I swear, sometimes it's like he can read my mind.

"The Preliminary Council will contain two American Vampire Kings, one Fae, one Dae, one Handmaiden, one Witch, and one Were. The current representative for each race will maintain their chair.

And, as you already know, I will be on the High Council as 1st chair because of my rank amongst the Gods. Lady Pythia will be leaving the Preliminary Council and take up the 2nd chair. And then the other three chairs will have equal power and will consist of the three Vampire Emperors; One Emperor for the Americas, One for Europe, and One for Asia."

I can tell he is confused, which is something that rarely happens. I suppose I will take pity on him and tell him before he asks me.

"Lady Pythia is a Goddess. She is the Goddess of Vampires; that was her purpose for taking form. As for the Emperors, I will approach each of them. In fact I will approach the first tonight. You are to become Emperor of Europe, if you will accept the title. It is your destiny. You have always been destined to be a leader."

I can tell he is contemplating all of this. He is old enough to know the stories of The Three Great Emperors. There have been legends about them since the first sign of discord. It was to prepare The Elders for their future.

"I graciously accept, My Lady." He formally announces. I didn't realize how nervous I was about him declining until he accepted. Now all I can do is smile.

"Do you know who the other Emperors are?" He asks.

"Well, technically yes. The Emperor of the Americas will be my Eternal Mate. The Emperor of Asia will be Cleo, if she will accept." I tell him.

Cleo and I have known each other for about 10 years. She is another one of Vlad's "Grandchildren." Cleo's sire is Vlad's 2nd child. She is also quite old, around 1,400 years old. Like me, she has the gift of vision. Hers is more intuition with some premonitions. I also know her child, Rasul.

He is my contact in Louisiana. He is loyal to Sophie-Anne, to a point. It is more that he is loyal to the Crown. He would avenge her death if someone tried to take over the state, but he would never allow the state to suffer from a crazy queen.

"Okay, enough heavy talk. I have an appointment with Vivi for the final fitting of my gown. I will be back later." With a kiss to his cheek, I teleport the great distance to Vivi's warehouse, to see what is bound to be a gorgeous dress.


	14. Prophecy

The Last Goddess

_A/N: As always, this chapter is Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. This chapter is a lot like the last two, only it is from Vlad's POv, so sorry if it seems boring. But, I thought it necessary to get his view on things._

_Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Prophecy_

VLAD'S POv:

(After Kristina Spends the Day with Vlad)

While Kristina is confirming our attendance to the Kingdom Ball, I check my emails and messages. I may not be a king or sheriff, but I am an Elder and many kings and queens will call upon me for guidance from time to time. I should also start preparing for my trip to America.

"Vlad, can I ask you a question?" Kristina asks once she is done with her phone calls. I raise my eyebrow for her to continue on and ask her question, like I would ever deny her.

"Do you think Godric would help me look for my Eternal Mate? I know he lives in Texas, and I am pretty sure he is a vampire." She asks me.

I didn't know that Kristina knew where her mate was or that he was a Vampire. This trip would be more fun with her, plus then we can take her jet. She would let me use it anyway, but I would feel better using it with her aboard as well.

"Well, I was actually planning on making a trip over the pond to visit him after the Kingdom Ball. You are more than welcome to come with, and I am sure he will help. Plus, he is my only child that you have yet to meet." I have been meaning to take her to America or to invite him here for her to meet, but I never seemed to get around to it.

She teleports next to me before throwing her arms around me for a hug and giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek, "Thank you" she states.

Being Fae, she is very touchy-feely, but I don't mind. Plus, she is only like that with those she is truly comfortable with.

"You are welcome _Min Solsken _(My Sunshine). I am also planning on stopping in Shreveport to visit with his child for a few nights, are you ok with that?" I know Kristina can't stand the mere thought of Eric.

What is it she calls him? Oh yes, 'The Man-Whore of Vampires'. She has never, physically, met him, but has been involved in a few phone calls and video conferences with him over the years.

"Of course, maybe I could visit my cousins while we are there." She seems to be getting excited about our trip.

Kristina grew up in Louisiana until Katharine died, but they still have an estate about two hours from Shreveport, in Monroe. Michael signed it over to Kristina a few years ago and Kristina makes a trip there at least once a year.

"Don't they live in Bon Temps? That's not far from Shreveport, so I don't see that being a problem. I assume by you saying 'cousins', you really mean Sookie? I know you can't stand Jason." That is putting it mildly.

When Kristina makes her visits to see Sookie, she always makes sure that it is while Jason is at work. I think the last time Kristina saw Jason was at Adele's funeral last year.

"Jason is a slut puppy and nothing else. There are reasons he does not know the family secret. Sookie, on the other hand, will need me very soon. That baby queen has her sights on her because Hadley can't keep her damn mouth shut. I will be bringing Sookie under my formal protection as The Angel of Death and as The Last Goddess. I will also be training and preparing her for her spark to ignite."

Whoa, 'Formal Protection' and 'Spark Igniting'? "There is more going on, isn't there?" I ask, already knowing her answer will be a yes.

"This doesn't leave the room, as always. Fate and Greed have intertwined into an interesting plot. Queen Sophie-Anne is very greedy and spoiled, and generally sucks at being queen. She wants Sookie as her own, and will then attempt to turn Sookie into a vampire, even if it is impossible and against her will. Sophie-Anne is also trying to get rid who she thinks of as her biggest competition, Eric, even though he is loyal to her. She has become quite paranoid these past few years. I know why, she is bat-shit crazy. She also has a traitor in her midst and doesn't know it."

Why would Sophie-Anne be stupid enough to attempt to take out Eric? He is loyal to her because she leaves him alone and it keeps him from being a king. All this leads me to believe that Kristina has been having visions. Plus, she is sharing them with me. I nod, showing her that I am ready for more information.

"Ok, like I said Sophie-Anne is paranoid; but for a good reason. She has just been tricked into thinking that Eric is the threat, when it is actually a member of her own court. 'V' sells are up in the entire state of Louisiana. Eric has been working nonstop to break these 'V' rings up, but hasn't been able to find their supplier, which is the queen herself. Sophie-Anne is sending William Compton to Eric's area as an 'Area Investigator', but he will actually be there for three specific things."

I knew that Louisiana had been named the 'V' capital of the world. In fact, that was one of the reasons that I wanted to stop in and see Eric, I know that he has been working hard to get to the bottom of these 'V' rings. Kristina takes a breath before continuing.

"First, to plant 'V' in Eric's bar, then the queen will call in the Magister to take Eric down; a complete setup. Secondly, he is to procure Sookie for the crown, which I will never allow to happen. And lastly, Bill has been working on a database of all known Vampires, their children, sires, abilities, last known residences, fealty, everything. He is also adding in everyone else; Fae, Dae, Handmaidens, Weres, Shifters, Council Members, and every other Supe he can. He is under Sophie's protection for the database. They just see it as money. Everyone knows that Louisiana is broke, even with the most profitable area in the America's. It is too much information for anyone to possess. There is a reason each species is so secretive. It would bring on complete chaos otherwise. The Council would never approve of it for that very reason. Now, you can tell no one of any of this information, even though it involves your bloodline. I will never allow for any of these things to transpire."

I start to process and prioritize everything that she has just revealed to me. The council is going to be livid. And Sophie trying to procure a Brigant is just asking for a war, whether she knows she is a descendant of Niall of not.

"What are your plans and how can I help?" I ask. I am ready for a battle. I will always help protect my bloodline. Plus, I am always ready for a good fight.

"We go to the America's and I will do my thing." She answers me before gracing me with MY smirk.

I laugh before asking her if she is going to tell me anything else. Honestly, it is a 50/50 shot. She will either tell me or tell me to fuck off.

"Are you willing to be open minded to it all?" She asks while raising her eyebrow. Well, that is a first. She usually either tells me or tells me that she won't.

After thinking on it for a minute, I decide that I need to know all that she is willing to tell me, so I nod for her to go on.

"Ok, firstly, Bill might have pledged fealty to Louisiana, but he is really working on the orders of his Grandsire who wants the state for himself. The Queen was informed of Bill being released from his maker, but what she doesn't know is that Bill's maker was never released. The only reason Sophie would entrust Compton with these tasks was because she thought he was free. Bill has tricked Sophie into thinking that Eric is a threat to her because everyone knows that he would be duty bound to avenge her death and few are strong enough to take him down. Bill is working on a timeline. First, he plans on endearing Sookie to him. He has already gotten his blood in her system and has been taking a tonic to enthrall her to him since she can't be glamoured. I will be putting a stop to that immediately. He will then plant v in Eric's bar on his first stint of hours at _Fangtasia_. He hasn't checked in with the Sheriff yet for that very reason. They had planned on Eric being pinned with the 'V' sales, and then Marcus would offer a marriage to Sophie to give her protection. After their marriage, he would kill her.

Now, Bill has been given strict orders by the queen to not bond or bed Sookie and to not let her anywhere near Eric. She must go to Eric; it is part of her destiny, as well as his. Bill's grandsire promised him Area 5 and Sookie for his work in overthrowing Sophie.

Jason, being the slut puppy that he is, is in trouble with the police. A fangbanger ended up dead after sleeping with Jason. He didn't kill her and it wasn't a vampire. The fang marks were old and she was strangled, not drained. But Bon Temps is home to the stupidest police force in existence. They are pinning the murder on Jason strictly because they can.

Tomorrow night another girl will be killed, but I don't know who. I just know that Jason will be arrested instead of just being questioned. Both girls have been to _Fangtasia_ and are known Fangbangers. Sookie, trying to save her idiot brother, will go to _Fangtasia_ escorted by Bill to 'read' the patrons. Bill will also lay claim to her then. Eric will be drawn to her instantly, as will Sookie to him, but her feelings will be confused because of Bill's influence. Plus, Eric's heart is hardened and he will deny the mating pull. Sookie will let slip that she is a telepath by informing Eric of a raid on the bar.

Eric will summon Sookie and Bill to _Fangtasia_ two nights later. I will need to arrive in Bon Temps the following morning if possible and give Sookie a charm so that she will be free of Bill's influence.

That night will also be Bill's first scheduled work duty at _Fangtasia_. He will attempt to plant 'V' in the bar. If we get to _Fangtasia_ before Bill, we can warn Eric. He can then send a minion out to Bill's car where there will be a cooler full of Sophie's blood; Eric will take Bill into custody and place a call to the Magister.

Sophie-Anne, being as inexperienced as she is, will not be able to tell that Bill failed. She will have already had a call in to the Magister and he will show up at _Fangtasia_ around one AM. Eric can play dumb and think that the Magister is there because of his call and the Queens plan will have failed."

Shit, that is a lot of information. I think she might have told me all of that without even taking a breath. She knows almost all of the details. Her 'sight' must be getting stronger. Now, I just need to find a way of telling Eric, seeing as she told me not to tell anyone.

Taking a deep breath, she continues. "The Council will then start investigating the entire state. Sophie-Anne will be brought up on charges by the new Council at the summit. Eric must stay neutral. We will then go to Texas. This is where things start getting fuzzy, meaning that there are still pieces in play. After Sophie's arrest, Eric will be named as acting Regent of Louisiana until the Summit.

At the summit, Sophie-Anne and her children, along with Bill, his maker, and his Grandsire, Marcus, will all be sentenced to the True Death. Eric will be offered Louisiana and he will accept. Between now and the Summit, the Supernatural Council will be getting the facelift that has been decades in the making."

A facelift to the Council, that sounds like the Prophecy, "The High Council and Preliminary Council that the Prophecy spoke of?" I ask her, just to make sure.

"Yes, once in the America's I will be convening with the Council to get things started. It will not be much different except that the Council will become the Preliminary Council and they will lose one member. That member will become part of the new High Council. The High Council will contain two Goddesses and three Vampire Emperors." Two Goddesses, I wasn't aware of any other Goddesses residing in this realm. That is why they have a Handmaiden representative on the Council.

"Who will sit on the High Council besides you? And who will stay as the Preliminary Council?" I ask, hoping that she will keep up with the answers.

"The Preliminary Council will contain two American vampire Kings, one Fae, one Dae, one Handmaiden, one Witch, and one Were. The current representative for each race will maintain their chair.

And, as you already know, I will be on the High Council as 1st chair because of my rank amongst the Gods. Lady Pythia will be leaving the Preliminary Council and take up the 2nd chair. And then the other three chairs will have equal power and will consist of the three vampire Emperors; One Emperor for the Americas, One for Europe, and One for Asia."

Hell, the confusion is back. That must mean that one of the Vampires is a Goddess, but whom? It can't be, surely she would have told me.

"Lady Pythia is a Goddess. She is the Goddess of Vampires; that was her purpose for taking form. As for the Emperors, I will approach each of them. In fact I will approach the first tonight. You are to become Emperor of Europe, if you will accept the title. It is your destiny; you have always been destined to be a leader."

My Mistress is the Goddess of Vampires? And I am to be one of the Great Vampire Emperors? The legends of the Great Emperors have been around since before I was turned. But, she said it was my destiny. Maybe that is why I never wanted a crown.

"I graciously accept, My Lady." I formally announce. She might be my goddaughter, but she is still a Goddess, and the 1st chair on the High Council. I can see how relieved she is. Did she really think I would turn down this offer?

"Do you know who the other Emperors are?" I ask her. If she is going to answer my questions, I am going to keep asking them.

"Well, technically yes. The Emperor of the Americas will be my Eternal Mate. The Emperor of Asia will be Cleo, if she will accept." Her Eternal Mate and Cleo are to be the other Emperors? Well, Cleo is of my bloodline and I know she will accept. She has heard the legends from her sire and me.

"Okay, enough heavy talk. I have an appointment with Vivi for the final fitting of my gown. I will be back later." She gives me a kiss before teleporting out of the room.

Well, she has definitely left me a lot to think about. I am a Vampire Emperor. Or, I will be once Council is reformed. I know the announcement will be during Fall Equinox this year, something about the stars aligning or some shit like that.

Well, it looks like we will need to leave shortly after the Ball. That is on Saturday; Michael will be back from Faerun on Sunday. So, it looks like Monday is the earliest we could leave.

After calling the maintenance company that handles Kristina's jet, it seems that the earliest we can leave is Tuesday. Apparently, it is being renovated at the moment, but they guarantee that it will be ready by first dark on Tuesday.

That should work out ok. Kristina said that she needed to in Louisiana by Wednesday morning, and that will allow us to inform Eric of what is going on.

It looks like it is going to be busy until the Summit. Well, at least it won't be boring.

Translations:

Min Solsken=My Sunshine in Swedish


	15. Fealty

The Last Goddess

_A/N: Ok, so I have a confession to make. I've had these chapters done for awhile, but I wasn't quite ready to post them yet. So, thank you for all of you who have stuck around. I plan on posting at least once a week if not twice a week._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 15_

VIVIANNE'S POV:

I can't wait for her to arrive for her dress fitting. When she called me a few weeks ago and told me that she needed a gown for Ireland's Kingdom Ball, I was definitely excited.

But when she told me the date, I became ecstatic. Her transformation would be complete. Whether she announced it or not, Ireland's Kingdom Ball would be her first appearance as a Goddess.

I offered to come and help her through the transition, but she ordered me to stay put in New Orleans. I have lived here for about 20 years now. I actually moved to Louisiana to be closer to Katharine and Kristina. When Katharine died and Kristina moved to Ireland, I stayed put.

I just felt my wards shift. That must mean that she is teleporting. Well, of course she teleported, it's a nine hour flight by plane.

I run to where I feel the magic converging. There she is in a white tank top, jeans, and pink All-Stars, Classic Kristina.

I instantly drop to my knees and bow my head.

"Rise, my dear Vivianne." She says to me. As soon as I look up, I see a smile on her face as she opens her arms for me. I immediately run into her embrace.

KRISTINA'S POV:

I teleport myself from Vlad's study to Vivi's warehouse in New Orleans, it has been many years since I have been inside this building.

Within seconds of my arrival, I see Vivi running into the room that I am in. She is on her knees with her head bowed as soon as she sees that it truly is I that teleported through her wards.

After telling her to rise, I open my arms and welcome her into my embrace. I have missed my sister.

Now, we are not _actually_ sisters, but we are both Daughters of Avalon. In fact, Vivianne was the first spirit that I chose as a High Handmaiden. She will soon join me as my Handmaiden.

"Come; let's see what amazing creation you have come up with. You know, this will be the first time I attend the Kingdom Ball? I usually just read Hayden's employs." I tell her as she walks me toward the front of her building, which if I remember correctly is where her dressing rooms are.

"You mean King Hayden has never invited you?" She seems generally upset that I might have been left out of something.

"On the contrary, Hay has invited me every year since I was 15. I just always declined. I wasn't ready for balls yet. The only reason I went to the Balls in Faerun is because it was my duty." Sometimes I really hate duty; it can ruin so many people's lives and destinies.

We reach the dressing rooms and Vivi guides me into the largest one. Once inside, she reveals a beautiful gown. It will be perfect and of course, after trying it on, I realize it is a perfect fit.

"It's perfect, Vivi." I tell her, admiring my view in the mirror.

"It only enhances your natural beauty, My Lady." She tells me, while helping me back out of the dress.

"Well, it's official. I will definitely be using you for my other gowns." Vivi gets a surprised look on her face.

"Other gowns", she asks me curiously?

"Yes, other gowns. I have a feeling that I will need many. Plus, if you are able, I need attire for the Summit." I know she will be able, but I am still polite enough to not assume.

"Of course, any idea of how many or what style you would like? Other than the Summit, do you know when you will need them?" I can see she is getting excited.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But, I would like most, if not all, of them to not cover my shoulder blades. Other than that, I prefer my gowns to be sexy, yet sophisticated. I will also need a few in red and a few in green. Very soon it will be common knowledge who and what I am." I tell her, but I know that no matter what she makes, it will be perfect.

"Now, on to more pressing issues, after the Kingdom Ball I will be travelling with Vlad to Shreveport and then to Dallas." I tell her.

"Will you need my assistance? I can leave at a moment's notice." She informs me. She has wanted to be near me for the last year, but it wasn't her place or her time.

"Soon, dear Vivianne, soon you will be by my side. But now is not the time. I have been made aware of some threats on my cousin Sookie. I need you to stay here while I am away in case something happens and I am unable to return to her." Having a duty should distract her until I figure out where I will be residing.

"My Lady, if I may, I would like to officially pledge my fealty to The Last Goddess." Vivi states, which honestly doesn't surprise me much.

"Of course", Vivi has been a Handmaiden to my mother since she was born. But she always knew that she was meant to be a Handmaiden to me.

"I pledge my life and soul to The Last Goddess. I pay homage to the one who will restore peace. My life is yours to do with as you see fit." Vivi pledges.

"I humbly and graciously accept your pledge, my dear Handmaiden." I can feel her life pledge taking place in my being. The warmth spreads through my chest making me close my eyes to the sensation.

Opening my eyes, I give Vivi a smile which she returns.

"Ok, it is getting late and I still have much to prepare for my trip. I will try to see you while I am in Shreveport, but I am not sure how long we will be there." I tell her.

She hands me my garment bag along with my heels, before we say our goodbyes and I 'POP' back home.


	16. Traitor

The Last Goddess

_A/N: Another new chapter for you guys. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will get posted._

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 16_

HAYDEN'S POV:

(Friday, Starting at 4 When He Rises)

After waking before dark, I decide to use my time and get some work done. That way I can take Kristina out as a late birthday celebration when she is done 'reading' my employs.

Being as old as I am and being from a very strong bloodline, I am not restricted to only being awake during darkness. I still sleep most of the day though.

I take a break from paperwork in order to feed from my newest 'pet'. I don't usually take pets. Okay, I don't usually _keep_ pets.

I get bored very easily. Kristina says I am just a horn dog with commitment issues. Sometimes she can be such a brat, just like the good little sister that she is.

It is now almost eleven, so Kristina should be here any minute. Ever since she found that drainer in my staff ten years ago, she has insisted on scanning my staff.

Honestly, I am grateful for it and of course I pay her handsomely; plus it gave me an excuse to issue her my formal protection. You can't take risks like that in today's society.

I feel my maker's presence, so I know that they have arrived. I am not completely surprised that he is with her. She is a beautiful specimen of the Fae and smells amazing. He will do anything in his power to protect her, same as me. Now yes, she can protect herself, but why make her when we are around?

"Sire, Kristina, welcome. I have all the employs for the ball in my throne room ready for you to work your _magic_." I tell them, once they have entered the receiving room.

"Ha Ha Hay, _rydych yn mor ddoniol_." (You are so funny.) She states, sarcastically in Welsh.

She would never make fun of me in front of others...in their native tongue. Having the gift of tongues seems to be one of her favorites to screw with people.

"_Ast_" (Bitch) I say in response, while Vlad just chuckles at us like we are teenagers.

We leave the receiving room, and walk down the hallway and into my throne room. If all goes as planned, this should only take a few minutes and then we can go have some fun.

I go sit on my throne with my Sire standing behind me as we both watch Kristina work the room. Nobody knows why they are gathered and nobody knows that Kristina is a telepath. And just to throw them all off, I have summoned everyone who will be working tomorrow, not just the non-Vampires.

After a few minutes she shocks the hell out of me by stating, "_Oes__gennych__bradwr__sy'n__ymwneud__ a __llwyfannu__gamp_." (_You have a traitor that is involved in staging a coup)_ Well shit, maybe this won't be like normal.

"_Yn_" (who), I ask in response?

"Freeze", she states simply. With that, the entire room freezes. Well, that's new, but pretty bad ass.

Kristina walks up to one of my newer Vampire members of court, Katharina, I believe her name is. Not very old, but not a baby either.

With one touch to her shoulder, the Vampire in question unfreezes. She doesn't seem to realize she was frozen, until she sees everyone except Kristina, Vlad and me still frozen.

"What is this witchcraft?" She asks, with disdain in her voice.

In response, Kristina just grabs her by the back of her neck, easily lifting her off the ground, and carrying her to the front of my throne. Once in front of my throne, Kristina lowers her to the ground before dead legging her, making her kneel before me.

"Confess your trespasses to your king," Kristina orders a bewildered Vampire.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about. And how dare you touch me, Human." The way she spat out human, sealed her fate in my opinion, but I still needed information from her.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Kristina says softly, "Whoever said I was human? I am giving you the chance to confess, or someone can torture it out of you, either way you die. But do you want a swift death or a _slow, agonizing_ death? The choice is yours."

"Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness. I was sent by the Sheriff of Northern Ireland. He owns a debt of my Sire's and said if I would be his spy, then he would erase her debt. He wanted to know your comings and goings. He also wanted to know how often the Elder was around. I report to him weekly. I talked to him yesterday and told him that I knew the Elder would be here tonight and at the Kingdom Ball, but that he would be leaving for the America's soon." By the end I can see her red rimmed eyes.

"She speaks the truth and that is all she knows." Kristina says while looking at me with the question in her eyes.

With a quick nod of my head, Kristina grabs a hold of the Vampress and rips her head off of her shoulders before she can even anticipate the pain.

"The Sheriff will probably plan something for after the Ball. He is not stupid enough to try while Vlad is still in the Kingdom, plus all your Sheriffs know of your relation to me. He wouldn't risk mine or Vlad's wrath." Kristina states.

"How did you know?" She has never been able to read Vampires and if she read it from a human then they need to be punished as well.

"Later, it is time to release the rest." I hate it when she doesn't answer me. But what can I do?

Kristina eyes start to shine, and then everyone wakes up.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, traitors are dealt with swiftly." She tells the crowd.

Luckily, I don't employ any _actual_ humans. They are all supes of some form, so there will be no need to glamour any of them.

A maid comes in to sweep up the ashes of the previous traitor, while I lead Vlad and Kristina to my study. I am King damn it and I will get the answers to my questions.

"I want answers and I want them now." I growl to Kristina as soon as we get into my study.

"How dare you order me around you dick. I am not your subject. I am your ally, and believe me you do not want that to change. Now shut the hell up and I will tell you!" Shit, now I have pissed her off.

She proceeds to tell me about what happened on her birthday. Well that explains why she didn't answer my phone call. It is kind of hard to answer your phone when you are dead.

She continues on by telling me everything that she went through and has been going through. Kristina then tells me what she heard, or rather saw, from Vlad and the outburst that ensued and why it happened.

"Well, if you needed a release, I would have been more than happy to have assisted." I tell her with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, Hay. I am a virgin for a reason. And not that it is any of your business, but I can take care of _that_ myself."She tells me with a glare.

Okay, I had just been joking. She is my best friend and practically my little sister. I would never be intimate with her.

"Way too much information, Kristina, you know I was joking." I tell her, as I try to erase those images.

"Good luck, I have been trying to scrub my brain clean of a few images for the last couple of days and it still hasn't worked." I don't know why but when she says that, I just start laughing.

Soon we are all laughing and all is right in the world again.

"Ok, children, are you all better now?" Vlad asks, being the first one to sober up.

"Well, I think Kristina is right about the coup. So, let's go to 'Bite' and get something to drink and celebrate the Goddess' birthday." I mean seriously, a Goddess?

"That sounds great, but I need to change." Kristina says before I feel an energy shift. By the time I look at her she has changed from her jeans and tank top to a very provocative dress and heels.

The dress is a purple, halter style dress. It stops half way up her thighs. From the bust down is purple sequins. There is band of mesh type material forming a thick band under her chest and the same kind of material covers her chest, tying in the back. The back is low enough to show all of her back, including a new tattoo.

She has paired the dress with a pair of heels that match the design of the dress perfectly. Her hair is an elaborate side, fishbone braid. Gotta love Fae Magic, I never have to wait around for her to get ready.

"Well, you boys ready?" She asks, honestly not realizing that, yet again, she has just mixed sexy and innocent together. It is a good thing Vlad is coming with us, I may need the back up.

In response, I lead the way outside to a waiting SUV. And with that we are on our way to my Supes only club.

_Translations:_

_Rydych__yn__mor__ddoniol__=You are so Funny in Welsh_

_Ast__=Bitch in Welsh_

"_Oes__gennych__bradwr__ sy'n __ymweneud__ a __llwyfannu__gamp__"= "You have a traitor that is involved in staging a coup" in Welsh _

_Yn?__=Who, in Welsh?_


	17. Hangover

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

**_A/N: So, yeah, I don't really have any excuses as to why it took so long to update except for being real busy. Oh, and now being the proud parent of two happy, healthy, girls; My 3 year old and our newest addition that is almost 7 weeks old._**

_Chapter 17_

KRISTINA'S POV:

(Night of the Kingdom Ball)

I wake up feeling groggy. I know why I don't go clubbing with Hayden often. We didn't get home until around 4:30 AM. I had had way to much blood and alcohol.

You see, 'Bite' not only serves the best drinks, but they also serve human blood. They have a mass of donors who supply the bar with real blood. Kind of like a blood bank. The humans don't know about it of course, but that's why it's a 'Supes Only' club.

Aderyn, my Lady's Maid, can sense my discomfort so she makes me some herbal 'hangover' tea and suggest I take a bath before getting ready for tonight. Now that sounds like a lovely idea, and I tell her so.

While she gets my bath ready, I drink my tea. I then slip out of bed. Apparently, I was more tired than I thought last night. It seems that I just took my shoes and dress off. My hair is still up in its braid and I am only wearing my panties.

I slowly walk into the bathroom, not bothering with a robe. I have no problem with nudity, especially with those that are bound to me.

After slipping my thong off, I gingerly step into my wonderful tub letting the hot water relax me. Ryn kneels beside the tub and starts undoing my braid for me. Once finished, I thank her and she exits the bathroom.

Parts of last night are starting to come back to me. I remember killing that traitor for Hayden and I remember getting to the club.

I think Vlad, Hay, and I all danced together, but I'm not entirely sure. When I am with the two of them is the only time that I allow myself to let go.

After soaking in the tub for awhile, I summon my cell phone to me to check the time. I have a text from Hay that is a picture of the three of us.

Well I look sober enough in the picture and the time stamp shows that it was taken right before we left, so I shouldn't have much to worry about.

I notice that it is now just after 8 PM. I definitely slept the day away. Luckily, with it being summer, the sunset is late. Therefore, the ball starts late. It starts at midnight so I still have plenty of time to get ready.

I start to work on washing my hair. That itself takes awhile, with it being long and quite thick. I then scrub my body clean from any remnants of last night.

After I am all cleaned, I get out of the tub and lather up my skin with some lotion from Faerun. Stepping into my room in my towel, I walk to my closet and throw on a bra and panties, then my robe. No point in getting dressed yet.

Ryn's tea seems to have helped quite a bit, but I still need to get some nourishment into my body.

I make my way to the kitchen still a little hung over.

Once I get to the kitchen, I see that my godfather is already here. He hands me the bottle of blood that he had just pulled out of the microwave. I mumble a grateful 'thanks' before downing it. I see him put two more bottles into the microwave with a slight shake of his head and a chuckle.

If I wasn't so hungry, I would slap him. I wish they had to suffer with me, but the only way for a Vampire to get drunk is off of pure Faery blood.

Alcohol has no affect on me, but Human blood does. I normally drink bottled blood. _Royalty_ and _Royalty Blended_ are made with human blood, but still have some preservatives. _Perfect_, which is what I usually drink, is a variety of Supe blood without any preservatives. I usually drink Elf or Pixie, Vlad tends to stick with Witch.

I summon up some eggs, bacon, and sausage along with some orange juice. We finish our 'breakfast' in a comfortable silence before separating to go get ready.

I summon Ryn to me to help me get ready. Within the next few hours, I am primped and pampered and ready to go to the Ball. I 'POP' downstairs to where I sense Vlad waiting for me.

VLAD'S POV:

I find it absolutely hilarious that Kristina has a hangover. The sad thing is it isn't from alcohol. It was from all the human blood she drank.

She normally only drinks a bottle or two a night, but she drank at least 6 pints last night. The only time Fae drink that much would be during battle and their adrenaline would burn it off fast, plus during battle it would be Supe blood of some form.

After our meal, I leave to go get dressed. Keeping it simple, I put on a black on black tux with no tie.

Knowing that Kristina will be awhile, I decide to finalize our travel arrangements and check my emails.

It's now 11:30 and I am waiting patiently in the entry way for Kristina. This will be the first Ball I take her too. Until now, she has only attended Balls in Faerun, and then only because she had to.

When Kristina teleports to me, I can't believe how grown up she looks. She may be 21, but she stopped aging at 16. So she usually looks like a teenager, but not in this dress. Vivi did a great job.

She's wearing a red satin floor length gown that has a front thigh high slit and a Cathedral Train in the back. It has an embellished V neck.

When she turns around, I see that the straps cross in the back somewhat high, with more beaded embellishments, so most of the middle of her back is bare.

She has paired it with some silver strappy heels, a silver clutch, and Diamond & Ruby tear drop earrings. She has done her hair in an elaborate half updo style, with several loose pieces of hair left out framing her face. She looks beautiful and I tell her so, which causes her to blush.

With that, we decide it is time to leave. Since Kristina is attending as the Princess that she is, her personal guard is coming with us along with another of her Royal Guards.

Preston is ok, for a Faery, but he desires Kristina and everyone knows it. If he wasn't bound to her, her father would have replaced him by now. Probably with the other guard that is with us, Derek.

We all get into my SUV, with Derek driving, Preston riding shotgun, and Kristina and myself in the back.

Once on our way, Kristina informs her guards that while she is mingling, they will be flanking her and while on the dance floor they are to separate, but keep her in their sights. The rest of our short trip we all fall in to a comfortable silence.

It is a short drive from my estate to the palace, taking less than 15 minutes. Turning the last corner, we see a line of cars awaiting entrance through the front gate. I tell Derek to drive past the main entrance to the second, private entrance so that we are not a waiting target.

After announcing ourselves to Hayden's personal guards, we are granted immediate entrance and make our way up to the palace.

Upon stopping in front of the entrance to the palace, Preston is instantly out to get Kristina's door and help her out of the vehicle before the valet have a chance.

Kristina shoots him a warning glare that only he and I can see. Like I said, he has a thing for her and is usually repulsed by others, especially Vampires, touching her. Kristina, being the independent woman that she is, likes to remind him that she has never and will never be his.

I intercept by taking Kristina's hand and leading her to the open double doors, after all _I _am her escort.

**KRISTINA'S POV:**

Why does he have to do this every time? It is like he is trying to stake a claim on me. As if; I am a Goddess, plus I am destined for someone else.

Thankfully, I have asked Vlad to be my escort and he saves the night, as usual, by taking my hand and leading me inside.

My guards do their jobs and flank us until we reach the staircase that will grant us entrance into the underground Ballroom. Preston stays behind us while Derek moves down the side stairs to wait for us at the bottom.

"Names and titles, please", asks the Herald?

"Princess Kristina Brigant, being escorted by Elder Vlad Dracul", Vlad answers him.

He instantly recognizes both of our names and finally looks up, before bowing his head to both of us. Good, last night's display was effective.

"Her Royal Highness, Kristina Brigant, Princess and Heir to Faerun, and her escort, Elder Vlad Dracul", the Herald proclaims.

I will kill Hayden. We had agreed that I would simply be announced as Princess Brigant and that he would advise the Herald to not announce it loudly.

I know that he purposely told the Herald to do it this way, because I can read it from the Daemon Herald, plus I see the amused look on Hayden's face. What an asshole!

We make it down the stairs, where my guards reunite, to see everyone staring at me.

Preston can sense my irritation from his act earlier and from my announcement, and is smart enough to be on his best behavior. He knows that I will not tolerate him being out of line in public.

Steeling myself, I put a pleasant smile on my face and act like everything is normal. It takes at least ten minutes, but people start to go back to their previous conversations. Although, many of the kings and regents keep eyeing me like dinner. This is why I brought Vlad as my escort.

Hayden will definitely be getting a piece of my mind once everyone is gone. Or maybe, I will let him think that he got away with it, then when he is least expecting it, I will get my retribution. Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea.

After a couple of dances with Vlad and one of Hayden's Sheriff's, I decide to 'read' the room, just to make sure that moron Sheriff of Northern Ireland isn't as stupid as he looks.

_"Man I can't wait to get out of these heels."_

_"Where the hell is Faerun, and why does anyone care?"_

_"I wonder if he has this Kingdom ball just to show everyone how much backing he has. It is a smart idea, actually."_

_"I wonder what her bride price is. She would make a great new toy to add to my collection. Maybe even get a Fae alliance out of it."_

_"Why does everyone keep looking at her? What makes her so special to be with an ancient Vampire? I don't see any bite marks, so that means she isn't feeding him. That Bitch, I will take care of all his needs, I just need to show him that I am better."_

It went on and on, plus more random questions. Most of the thoughts of the companions involved sex, whereas most of the thoughts of the Supes, involved power. But I still hadn't heard anything malicious.

_"He thinks he is so powerful. We will see once his maker is gone, plus that Faery; Although, I will need to find a way to get her. She will be some fun. A Faery Virgin, plus she is Heir to the throne. I could kidnap her, then bond, then force a marriage, which will create an alliance. That would give me enough backing to keep this kingdom and gain many more. I should call in my backup and execute the takeover now while everyone is here and in one place. Even with Vlad, he is only one Vampire." I hear after a few minutes._

I instantly find my way to Vlad, send Derek to get Hayden, and head to Hayden's office.

"What is so important that you had to send a Faery to come get me? You can't be that pissed about your announcement, can you?" Hayden asks as soon as he is in the room.

"Shut up for two seconds and listen, Victor is getting ready to call in his reinforcements and plans on executing the takeover now. He is cocky and thinks that they have enough people to take out Vlad. Then he is going to take me and force a marriage and bond in hopes of getting the Fae backing."

"So, let them come. We can protect ourselves Kristina, have no fear little one. No one will take you." Hayden tells me.

"I don't worry about myself you moron. I am strong enough to take on any of them. But, I have a better solution that won't involve any innocent bloodshed."

CLEO'S POV:

I came in just in time to see Hayden leaving the Ballroom with some Faery. That's odd, but whatever.

Within a few minutes, I see Hayden and Vlad coming back into the ballroom. I thought Vlad was escorting Kristina, but I haven't seen her anywhere. Maybe she didn't come after all.

A half hour of Bull-Shit passes, when suddenly a group of 100 or so Vampires, 20-30 Weres, and a dozen Daemons enter the room, armed for battle.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare disrupt the peace of this Ball? Whose orders are you on?" Hayden states, authority in his voice and rage in his eyes.

"They are here on my orders Hayden. Your rule is over, no more hiding behind your maker. This kingdom deserves a Great King, which you are not." Victor, the Sheriff of Northern Ireland states, while moving towards the group.

As soon as their group starts to disperse, I see Kristina up on the balcony with glowing eyes. This is about to get nasty and fast.

I see her lips moving, but she is speaking so softly and is too far away for me to hear what she is saying. Then suddenly, the large group starts to cry out in agony, before they all turn to dust, even the Weres. The only one left standing is Victor.

Kristina floats down from the balcony and moves behind Hayden, next to Vlad, while they start stalking towards Victor. Kristina materializes a sword and hands it to Hayden. Within the time it takes to blink, Ireland had one less Sheriff and his ashes joined the rest.

Hayden orders someone to clean the mess, while Kristina moves towards me.

"Well, things are never boring around you, are they?" I tell her, which just causes her to roll her eyes.

"May I have a moment alone with you Cleo?" She asks, somewhat cheerfully.

"Of course," and with that, we walk up the stairs and out into the gardens. Kristina orders her guards to give us some space, which they reluctantly do.

"It is good to see you again Cleo, but I will be blunt as I am getting tired. I am the Last Goddess, the one of the Prophecy. Council will be reformed in the next couple of months, before the Supernatural Summit in America. I will be the head of it. I have named Vlad as Emperor of Europe. Now, if you are willing, I would like to offer you the position of Emperor of Asia. What say you?" She wasn't joking about being blunt, was she?

I have heard the stories of the Great Vampire Emperors. From my Sire, Paris, and my Grandsire, Vlad. It is not a position that you can apply for, it is destined. You either accept it or not.

"I graciously accept, My Lady." A Goddess, a fucking Goddess?

"Good, now I will be in touch soon to let you know when Council will meet. The New Council members will be announced on Fall Equinox at the Summit in America." She looks so relieved; did she think I would turn her down?

After some mindless chit chat, she excuses herself. I can tell she is exhausted. I think that magic she used drained her more than she is letting on.

Before she left to find Vlad, Kristina told me that she would be stopping in Louisiana before going to Texas to find her mate and the other Emperor. I think it is time to check on her informant.

"Hello?" He asks after picking up the phone.

"Is that any way to treat me? Remember that human saying, 'I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it'." He knows I am only joking, I didn't expect him to know who it was, hence the point of disposable, untraceable phones.

"Mistress, I am sorry. I was unaware it was you. What can I do for you this evening?" He is always so respectful. Honestly, he is the perfect child and I couldn't be more proud. Well, unless he didn't work for _her_.

"I was just giving you a heads up. Things are starting to fall into place. Kristina will be in Shreveport sometime next week. I am sure she will be putting an end to the whole Sookie/Sophie drama. Please stay safe." I really worry about him. You never know what a crazy monarch is capable of.

"Of course, I will keep an ear out for more information and will keep Kristina informed. What do you mean, 'things are starting to fall into place'?" I knew he would catch that. Luckily, Kristina told me to tell him, she thought he needed to know, plus it is a bonus for him being her informant.

"Kristina has just transitioned into the Last Goddess, the one of the Ancient Prophecy. She has named Vlad Emperor of Europe and me Emperor of Asia. New Council will be announced at the Summit over Fall Equinox."

"Wow, well like I said, I will keep an eye out down here and inform her of my findings. Things will definitely be more interesting from now until Summit."

With that, we say our goodbyes and plan to meet at the Summit. Tonight have been quite long already, and it is only 2 AM.


	18. Presents & Packing

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_**A/N: Two chapters in one night. Who wants another one?**_

_Presents & Packing_

MICHAEL'S POV:

So, what do you get someone who can materialize anything they want or need? For Goddess sake, she materialized a plane out of thin air because she was sick of the safety concerns of commercial flights.

Vlad informed me later that it had been a bet between Kristina and Hayden. He didn't believe that she would be able to create a plane out of thin air. She won, he lost, and now she has a Luxury Jet.

Well, it took me three months, but I finally found something that I think she will love and that I know she doesn't already have.

Until speaking with the Goddess, I had no idea that Kristina was looking for a mate. She had turned down everyone who had shown interest.

I have been working on this since I picked him. It has been a little trickier than expected and has taken a few more days than planned, but I think I finally got the spells and intent right.

I know that Kristina had the Kingdom Ball last night and probably got in late, so I have waited until dusk to return to Vlad's nest. Does it bother me that she stays here so often?

No, not really. This is where she is most comfortable. In all honesty, I stay here quite often as well. In the past few years our estate has become more for show and having Fae guest, than a residence. Plus, I have been spending more and more time in Faerun.

Teleporting into Vlad's house, I listen to see where everyone is. Vlad and Kristina both seem to be in his study, which doesn't really surprise me at all.

I am about halfway to Vlad's study, when I feel a shift in the magic. Before I can react, Kristina is in front of me and giving me a hug.

"I missed you Papa, but _you_ missed all of the fun last night." She tells me while walking to Vlad's study. I can see the slight change in her eyes, so they must have had quite the night.

"So, how was the ball?" I ask, after sitting down in my favorite chair near the fireplace.

"Well, it all started the night before the Ball. But, long story short, Victor is stupid and now all the traitors are dead." I love how she says it like she would tell me what she ate for breakfast.

"Ok, I think I am going to need a more detailed explanation Sunshine." I mean, I knew Victor is stupid, but I would have heard about an attack.

Vlad proceeds to tell me about the last two nights. Her powers are definitely expanding. I have never known anyone to be able to destroy that many attackers without a fight or to freeze a room full of people.

"I am glad that you were able to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, Sunshine. But please be careful not to over exert yourself, I can tell that you are still regaining your strength." Of course she would have helped, and it also shows that she is a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, and by the way, I am going to kill Hayden." Well, that got more emotion out of her.

"He is already dead, _Min Solsken_ (My Sunshine), and you know he was just having some fun." Vlad says, while trying not to laugh.

"What did he do this time?" I swear they are like brother and sister.

"He made a big production of having me _formally _announced to the crowd. As soon as they heard 'Heir to Faerun', everyone's thoughts turned to guessing my bride price and wondering what powers I had that would help them." She tells me before rolling her eyes.

"That would explain all the phone calls and requests for meetings that came in just before dawn." I was wondering why so many Vampires were interested in meetings with me.

"I knew it! That is why I asked him to just have me announced as Princess Brigant." I kinda feel bad for Hayden, Kristina always gets her revenge.

"Well, I know what will brighten your day. How about your birthday present? It wasn't quite ready, plus you were kinda dead on your birthday, but now you are alive and well and he is ready."

Kristina isn't a real present type person. Like I said, she will create anything that she needs and doesn't usually materialize things that she doesn't need.

Even with the plane, she sent a check to cover what one would cost to the company as a _donation. _(From a blanket corporation, of course)

"_He_, Oh Papa, what did you do?" She asks with apprehension clear in her voice and eyes.

I 'call' my personal guard, Daniel, to me. He is beside me within seconds.

"Papa, he is so cute. I love him, he is perfect. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She exclaims, while running towards Daniel….

… Kristina extracts her present from his hands.

In her hands is a one month old Black Panther cub. He has emerald green eyes and a strong aura. It took me 5 different breeders and 2 realms to come across the right cub with a compatible aura.

"I am glad that you like him. As always, I wanted to get you something special. Now, like I said, I had to prepare him. He has been in Faerun for the last 2 weeks with me. He is enchanted and tied to you. You are his Mistress and he will be completely loyal to you." I have to admit I will miss him running around the palace.

Kristina lifts him to right in front of her face, so that she can look him in the eye. After a few seconds, the cub lowers his head. He must sense her being his Mistress. I knew he would recognize it, he can sense the tie between them.

"Good boy, now what shall we name you?" She asks the pup like he will answer her question.

Kristina moves him back so that he can nuzzle her neck, when suddenly he bears his teeth at her.

What? He is supposed to be loyal, I know that the enchantment took, plus he bowed his head to her a minute ago.

"Ok, Fang it is. You know, I kinda like that. It seems quite fitting." She says before bearing her fangs at him. It is almost like they can communicate with each other. Well, it's obvious that they can at least understand each other.

KRISTINA'S POV:

As soon as I saw Daniel appear, I couldn't stop myself. He was just too cute. Not Daniel, but the cub. Well, Daniel is attractive (he is a Faery after all), but not my cup of tea.

I thank Papa while allowing my cub to nuzzle my neck and smell me. I can feel the magic around him and as soon as he takes in my scent, his aura changes slightly. Papa did a good job picking him.

I lift him so that he can look into my eyes and he obediently lowers his head. Yes, he will be perfect. Papa did well on the enchantments as well. I can feel him and he seems to understand me perfectly.

I ask him what his name should be, before allowing him to snuggle again. He voices his opinion by bearing his fangs.

"Ok, Fang it is. You know, I kinda like that. It seems quite fitting." I tell him before bearing my own. With his name picked out, he starts to snuggle into my neck.

I move back to the couch and place him on my lap. He circles around a few times before getting comfortable on my lap and taking a nap.

"I have also taken the liberty of getting all the accessories that you will require for him. In your sitting room are his bed, crate, chew toys, collar and leash, blankie, and a purse-like carrier for while he is still small. He is not completely weaned yet, so he will need to be bottle fed 3 times a day. All the supplies for his feeding are in your sitting room as well. Once he is three months old, he can start hunting or you can just feed him raw meat." Papa tells me before dismissing Daniel.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you? I'm sure I will still find a way to spoil him though, don't worry." I tell him, while stroking Fang's fur.

VLAD'S POV:

She looks so peaceful with Fang in her lap. I'm sure she would make a great mother, but she is certain that her mate is a Vampire and Freya said Kristina wishes for no one else to know her carnally.

That would also explain why she plans on naming Michael king, then she won't have to produce an heir.

I can't believe she named him Fang. Although, after he showed them, I can see it as a fitting name. I'm sure they will only get bigger as he ages.

"Brother, has Kristina told you of our travel plans?" I ask Michael. We are much like brothers and have known each other for over 1500 years, which is why we call each other brother quite often.

"No, but we haven't talked since she awoke from her transformation. Where are you two headed?" he asks, curiosity piqued.

"America, I am going to help Eric and Sookie, Meet Godric, and search for my Eternal Mate. Oh, and Council will be convening soon." Kristina answers, without missing a stroke to Fang's fur.

"When do you leave? And what is going on with Sookie? And since when have you wanted to assist the Viking in anything?" Michael asks; he has tried to keep an eye out for Sookie and Jason since Fintan's death.

"Long story, but Sophie-Anne is the common denominator. And as for helping Eric, well, you can't really mess with destiny without it biting you in the ass. Plus, Eric can help protect Sookie." That was definitely a shorter version than what she told me.

"Okay, well, be safe. Call in back up if you need it and take your personal guard with you." He just had to bring up Preston, didn't he?

"Fine, I will take Preston with. But if he doesn't learn his place soon, he will be back in Faerun." Kristina states calmly, even though I know that she is still disappointed with her guard.

"What has he done now? You know what, I don't want to know. If he doesn't learn his place, he will end up getting you hurt. And I can guarantee you, if that happens, I will kill him." Michael states.

You know, I think I am going to stay out of this debate.

"First of all, I can take care of myself. Secondly, no you won't kill him, it is against Fae Law. He is mine, bound to me until death. If he doesn't learn his place, then I will take care of it." Kristina says before picking up Fang and leaving the room. She always has liked having the last word.

KRISTINA'S POV:

Why does he have to go all 'authority figure' on me? I was completely happy with Fang resting comfortably in my lap. Now, I am in the sword room, taking out my aggressions on a dummy.

Ryn brought Fang's bed in for him to sleep on while I practice. He has been watching me intently the entire time. Ryn also made sure he went to the bathroom before bringing him in here with me.

"Ryn, please call Derek and ask if he is willing to come be my sparring partner for awhile. If he is unavailable, see who he recommends and trusts." I instruct my Lady's Maid, I hate fighting dummies.

"Of course, My Lady", Ryn says before excusing herself.

I have been fighting this lifeless dummy for about an hour when Derek shows up. Ryn said he was in the middle of a security meeting, but would come as soon as he was done.

"My Lady, you requested my presence." He states, while bowing.

Derek is part of my division of Royal Guards, where Preston is my Personal Guard. The only difference is Preston is bound to me, meaning he can sense security related emotions from me: concern, fear, pain, etc. Ryn is also bound to me, but she can sense all my emotions when it comes to my needs. And they both owe me Fealty, exclusively, not the High Prince.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I am in need of a good fight, and you are always the best. Are you willing?" I ask.

I could order him of course, but I would never order him to fight me. I really wish he had been assigned as my Personal Guard all those years ago.

"Of course, it would be an honor. Would you like to spar or hand on hand?" In response I just toss a sword to him.

We instantly engage in battle. Both swords are enchanted to not draw blood or deliver fatal blows. You just get a tingly sensation and a blue light appears where the sword makes contact. Truly practice swords.

While sparring, I allow my mind to travel. I am going to have to do something about Preston. I can't kill him just because he is infatuated with me. But I will need to punish him if it happens again. I have never had to punish either of those that are bound to me.

Since they are bound to me, I can control certain things when it comes to them. They are mine to do with as I please, much like a Maker/Child bond with Vampires. I can call, punish, or pleasure them with our bond.

I call them through the bond frequently, but I have never had to punish either of them through it. I am not looking forward to it, but that may be the only way to make Preston see reason.

Derek and I have been sparring for hours now when Father stops by and looks into the room before teleporting back to Faerun.

As soon as he did that, it just made my anger spike. I through my sword to the side and Derek follows suit. We instantly engage in hand on hand combat.

Now, house rules state that you fight until you can't fight any longer. You can draw blood and break bones, just no killing and no taking blood. Once the fight is over, we will both take a tonic and go to sleep. Once we wake up, we will be completely healed. (A creation of the Healer)

Derek truly is a great fighter and a good match for practice fights. He is one of the few that has ever been able to wound me and he isn't afraid to. When he sees an open shot, he takes it.

Another hour of hand to hand fighting and we are both exhausted. I'm not sure what time it is, but I know the sun has risen. Derek and I are lying side by side on the ground panting. I can't believe he just left.

Papa knows that I am leaving soon and he just left. He is too arrogant for his own good. That will have to change, and fast, if he is to be a good king.

Papa has never been good with emotions though, that was always Momma's area. After Momma died, Vlad filled that gap.

I roll over and set Derek's nose and fingers for him, while he pops my shoulder back into place. Ryn comes over with two bottles of blood and two warm washcloths for us.

I thank Derek for his assistance before grabbing Fang and teleporting back to my room. After setting Fang down, I step into my shower and let the water wash away the sweat and small amounts of blood off of me.

Ryn is waiting in my room after I finish my shower. She has already prepared my bed, along with Fang's on the floor beside mine.

She has laid out a pink tank top with yellow polka dots and straps and the matching underwear.

Once I am dressed for bed, I sit down at my vanity and start to brush my hair, but Ryn takes the brush from me and hands me the healing tonic.

I chug it down while she does my hair, God this stuff taste worse than _True Blood_. Once I have finished the tonic, I feel it starting to take root so Ryn helps me to bed before tucking me in.

ADERYN'S POV:

After tucking my mistress in, I take Fang outside so that he can take care of business before bed.

"How is she?" I know it is Prince Michael without turning around.

"She is sleeping, My Prince." I tell him.

"How long was she in the sword room?" If he was this concerned, you would think that he would have stayed and talked to her.

"She just retired about 30 minutes ago. After your appearance, My Mistress and Derek spent another hour on hand to hand combat." The only reason I am telling him any of this is because he needs to know how he affects My Mistress.

Since I am bound to Kristina, I cannot be forced to tell him anything. My loyalty is to my Mistress and none other, except when she takes a mate.

Then she can require my loyalty to her mate as well, but she will always be first. Her mate will have my loyalty by extension.

"When does she leave for America?" Seriously, couldn't he have just asked her? If she wanted him to know, she would have told him herself and I tell him as much; with that, he teleports away.

"Come on Fang, its bedtime." Fang really is cute; I hope he stays that way.

After going back into Kristina's bedroom, I notice that she is having another fitful night's sleep. I wish there was something I could do to help, it is in my nature and it is my duty to her.

Fang seems to notice her unease as well. He just nudges my leg and looks from me to Kristina.

I pick him up and place him on the bed. He starts to nuzzle her neck and buries himself in her hair. She doesn't seem to mind, so I will leave him there until later.

After I place a silence spell around Kristina's bed, I start packing her clothes for her trip. I know she had planned on doing it herself, but it is already 7 AM, plus with the tonic, she will probably sleep 12-13 hours.

Since I don't _need_ sleep, I will make sure everything is prepared and ready for her.

I make sure to pack all of her favorites, plus the new things that just arrived from Vivi.

I call for my sister to come and assist me. My family was forged to serve the Royal family of Faerun, but we are all assigned a specific member once we reach maturity. Cam is of age, but everyone already has there servants.

So, she must wait until someone has a child or a Lady's Maid dies. Until then, she assists around the palace. She also helps get Kristina's estates ready when she travels.

"Yes sister?" Cam asks once she arrives to the sitting area.

Kristina's sitting room is the only place Faeries, other than Michael and Kristina, can teleport in the estate, and they have to have been granted safe passage by Vlad.

"The Princess will be travelling to America at Full Dark. Contact the staff in Louisiana and make sure all is prepared. Vlad, Kristina, Preston and I will be arriving tomorrow, early morning.

Derek might be with us as well, so make sure there are proper accommodations prepared. Also, contact Alcide and let him know that Kristina and Vlad will be at the Estate and to adjust the security detail accordingly. She will probably wish to speak with him within the next few days, so make sure he is ready for a summons.

I also need you to get two sets of supplies for a Panther Cub, anything and everything that will be needed for him including a suitcase. Leave one set in Monroe, pack the other one into the suitcase and bring it here before dark. Also, get name tags for his collars, one for his suitcase, one for each crate, and one for his carrier. His name is 'Fang', have nothing else put on them, but the tags for his collars, crates, and carrier need GPS trackers that can be tracked from mine and Kristina's phones."

"Of course, I will take my leave and get started immediately." She says before teleporting away.

After I am done packing mine and Kristina's suitcases, I call her pilots and confirm the flight. I also call Preston and tell him to have his ass here by 9 and to keep his mouth shut.

Everything is done that can be done, so I go back into Kristina's room to move Fang back to his bed. When I walk to the bed, I notice that Kristina has rolled onto her back and Fang is resting on her stomach, with his head on her chest. Definitely a male, his nose is right in her cleavage.

I try to pick him up, but he growls at me, while still asleep. Kristina opens her eyes, smiles at me and says, "He is fine Aderyn, go get some rest." Well, what the princess wants the princess gets, so I adjust the covers so that Fang's body is covered except for his head and then go to my room for some rest.

Translations:

Min Solsken=My Sunshine in Swedish


	19. Over the RainbowI Mean Pond

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

**A/N: Ok, who wants to see a little bit of Godric?**

_Over the Rainbow….I Mean Pond_

KRISTINA'S POV:

I remember waking slightly to Fang growling at Ryn because she was trying to take him away from me. After reassuring her, Fang and I went back to sleep.

When I wake again I can tell that I have slept the day away. Surprisingly, it was a somewhat restful sleep. I blame Fang.

He is still asleep, but we seem to have readjusted at some point. Now, I am on my side with him curled into my stomach. I am sure that he got up at some point to eat and go to the bathroom, but now it is time to get up and get ready.

Luckily, Ryn has everything packed, including a suitcase for Fang full of everything he will need. She calls it his 'travel set' and says that we can leave it on the plane. Apparently everyone wants to spoil him.

Ryn informs me that she has confirmed everything with the pilot and airfield, as well as the estate in Monroe. She seems to have had a busy morning.

She also shows me a new app on my phone to track Fang and some of his belongings. Gotta love Daemon technology, they always have the best. Just try to take an AT&T phone to Faerun and use it, not gonna happen.

My phone, for instance, can get service in any realm. It currently looks like an IPhone, but can change to look like whatever phone I want. And I never have to charge it, due to an enchantment. My Laptop, Tablet, and MP3 Player are the same way and are all currently the latest Apple Technology.

After taking a quick, but thorough shower, I get dressed. Since we will only be flying tonight, I keep it simple. I put on a purple plaid long sleeve shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone and roll up the sleeves to my elbows. I pair it with some dark wash jeans and purple flats. I decide to leave my hair down, with its natural curls.

After getting dressed, I grab Fang and head to get some food. I pass Vlad's study and continue to the kitchen. Rita, Vlad's cook, has a plate already set at the bar for me.

There is a nice, juicy steak, medium rare like I like, waiting for me. She has also made a loaded baked potato and a Caesar salad. To drink, I have a goblet of Red Wine and a goblet of _Perfect._ Aderyn takes Fang and starts feeding him from a bottle.

"I heard you had an extensive training session this morning, so I figured you would need some nourishment", Rita states, knowing me all too well. These are some of my comfort foods.

"Thank you Rita, this looks perfect." I thank her before digging into my food.

While I am eating, Vlad comes in for his 'dinner'. He lays a gentle kiss on the top of my head before sitting next to me. Rita places another goblet of blood in front of Vlad before excusing herself.

Like I said, she knows me well. She knows we need to talk. Rita is a Were, Wolf to be exact, and an Empath, so we have some similarities.

"You know he loves you. He just doesn't want Preston to cause trouble while he is supposed to be protecting you. We both know that you can protect yourself, but you shouldn't have to. You are a Princess and a Goddess." Vlad states as soon as we are alone.

"I know." I state simply, before continuing on with my meal.

"Aderyn says that everything is prepared in Monroe. I guess she sent Cam to make sure everything was ready. I also heard Fang has become territorial." Vlad tells me with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah he was 'guarding' me this morning. His breed is usually very territorial, but because of the enchantment Father placed on him, I believe he is becoming even more protective of me. He actually reminds me of Preston slightly. When she tried to remove him, he was laying on my stomach with his head on my chest, nose right between my boobs." I think it quite funny, myself.

"Except Fang obeys." He says, quite seriously.

VLAD'S POV:

When I wake, I check my phone and see a text from Aderyn saying that she has confirmed everything for tonight. We will be leaving at 10:30. That will give me plenty of time to shower, get packed, and check my emails.

I have not called Eric to inform him of my visit, nor will I inform Godric. I like surprising them; it makes it easier to see what they are truly up to.

After getting everything prepared, I meet Kristina in the kitchen and we have a somewhat peaceful conversation. After our dinners, we both go back to our rooms to get our bags and everything else we will need for our trip.

KRISTINA'S POV:

I return to my room to make sure that everything is packed, even though I know Ryn has everything that I would normally pack. But for this trip, I need a few additional items.

I secure my room and tell Fang to stay, before going into my closet. I find the floor panel that opens up to a key pad and retina scanner. After getting through the security, the back wall moves and reveals a staircase.

Each of the suites has a safe room/resting area in it. Since I don't need one, I use it as storage for some of my more important items. I go to the safe in the wall and scan my thumbprint to unlock it.

After retrieving a few folders, a hard drive, and box, I lock the safe back up.

I grab my Louis Vuitton Never Full purse and put the retrieved items from my safe, as well as my wallet and tablet inside before securing it. My purse, like my luggage, is enchanted so that no one without permission can get in them.

I pick Fang up and put him in his carrier that Papa got. It looks like a purse, but for animals.

It is Louis Vuitton as well, the top part zips closed, and there is a good size opening at the top corner for Fang's head. There also appears to be a strap with a clip on it to hook to his collar. Fang will probably only get to use it for a few more months.

With my purse and Fang, I walk out into the sitting room to see Aderyn and Preston talking. I simply walk past them both.

***I will be waiting in the living room, have Preston gets the bags loaded*** I say to Aderyn telepathically.

***Of course My Lady, I will make sure everything is taken care of. Oh, and Fang will probably want to go to the bathroom again before we leave. ***She answers.

Walking outside, I let Fang out of his carrier and allow him to run around. We still have some time before Vlad can leave the house, so I sit down and play with Fang for awhile.

"You look really happy and peaceful with him." Vlad states just as the sun drops below the horizon.

"He makes me happy, so pure and innocent, without a care in the world. He hasn't been tainted by hatred." He helps put my soul at ease.

"I know it must be hard on you, I wish I could help." Vlad says, while sitting down with me.

"It is my gift and my curse, my burden to carry." I say, before turning to look at him. He too has gone for comfort tonight, wearing jeans, a wife beater, a blazer, and boots.

"Are you ready?" Vlad asks.

I simply nod my head, while picking up Fang and putting him back in his carrier.

We all load into Vlad's SUV, with Preston driving and Aderyn sitting next to him. Vlad and I are in the middle row of seats with Fang in between us. The back seat has been laid down, and our luggage placed in.

The drive to the airstrip is short and silent. My jet is normally housed at Hayden's Private Airstrip, along with his.

The addition of a Jet to my collection was actually quite fun. Hayden was going on and on about the jet that he bought. I finally got sick of it and told him that I could just make one. It turned into a bet, and I never turn down a competition with Hayden.

So, naturally I created the most luxurious Jet that was on the market. I had actually planned on buying a jet, just smaller. But you might as well go big when it comes to a bet.

Hayden was speechless. Now I still paid for it, even though the company wasn't out any money. It was a donation. Then I had to create proper documentation for it, which was a little trickier, but still doable. Now I use the jet anytime I fly. It is much safer and customized for my needs.

When we get to the plane, I call the pilot, who lowers the ramp so that we can drive up. Using my magic, I secure the vehicle, grab my purse and Fang and head upstairs to the regular seating.

Within 15 minutes, we are in the air. The plane staff consists of 2 pilots, 2 stewardesses, and 1 maintenance person, all supes.

Vlad, Fang and I move to the Boardroom to discuss our plan for the removal of William Compton.

When I said this was the most luxurious plane, I meant it. It has, essentially, 3 levels.

The bottom level has a cargo bay that will hold two cars plus a buttload of cargo. There is also a well being room, which is my favorite.

It is a big room with seating all around the walls, flat screen TV's mounted on the walls, and a glass floor. You can see exactly what you are flying over. It is awesome. The landing gear and galley is also housed on the bottom level.

The middle level houses the boardroom, a concert hall/bar that holds 10 people and VIP seating that accommodates 30 people.

The top level has four private suites that each have a king size bed and bathroom with shower. I also had them soundproofed and made light tight. Behind the suites are two rooms, which will serve as offices in the near future.

There is a spiral staircase from the cargo bay to the regular seating, then another spiral staircase at the front of the plane from the bottom level all the way up to the top level, with small sitting room areas on each floor.

There is also a lift that goes from the tarmac to the top level, set inside the spiral staircase.

VLAD'S POV:

After takeoff, Kristina and I make our way to the board room. This plane definitely has its uses. Kristina even had all the windows treated like at my estate so that no sunlight will penetrate the plane, except for the cockpit and the well being room, or glass room as I call it. Plus we can go pretty much anywhere without having to refuel.

We spend the next hour going over our plan for the 'V' scandal. We decide that Kristina will arrive after the Magister and will make her true self known to him. Within a week, the news will be spread. Vampires are worse gossips than old women.

After we have solidified our plan, we move down to the glass room and decide to watch a movie. Kristina lays down with her head on my lap with Fang asleep on her stomach and both fall asleep within a few minutes of the movie. She seems to have been sleeping a lot in the last few days.

After the movie is over, I pick Kristina up, with Fang still asleep on her, and carry her to her suite and lay her down. Maybe she will be able to get some good sleep since she is in the air. I know that's why she likes the glass room so much. She can be in and see her family's domain.

Aderyn comes in with some things that I don't recognize and a small blanket.

"It's called a Potty Patch. It is artificial grass that is designed to let liquid flow through it and has a collection tray at the bottom. It's so Fang can go potty even on the plane. Oh, and this is his blankie." She informs me.

A panther has a blankie? Isn't that a kid thing?

We turn off the light and leave Kristina to get some rest.

"She seems to be sleeping better with him." Aderyn tells me while we make our way to our rooms. Preston has already retired to the room next to Kristina's.

"That's good, maybe it is the enchantment." Michael said that he put an enchantment on him so that he would be loyal to Kristina, kind of like when subjects are bound to the Masters, in Fae tradition.

"I don't think that's it. Not entirely, at least. I think that was what caused this. I think he is bound to her like Preston and I are." That can't be, he is an animal, right? I know he isn't a shifter and I tell her as much.

"But think about it, he was enchanted to make him loyal to her, which was like the basis. Then, after her fight session, she picked him up and I saw him lick some blood off of her hand. Also, he might not be a Shifter, but she has the gift of transformation. That would explain how it could be possible, they have many similarities." She must have thought a lot about this.

"We will talk to Kristina about it when we land, maybe she will have some answers." I tell her before entering my suite and going into downtime.

I come out of downtime when the pilots announce that we will begin decent in 5 minutes.

Each of the suites has two safety seats that fold down from the wall, kind of like the ones that flight attendants use on commercial flights.

I leave my suite and walk towards Kristina's to make sure she is awake and strapped in, but Ryn has already checked on her. So, I make my way back to my room and secure myself.

Once we have landed, we are taxied to Kristina's private hanger at Monroe Regional. We all reconvene in the cargo bay and get into the SUV.

With that, we are off towards Kristina's estate. With the time difference it is only 1:30 AM here in Louisiana.

During the drive, I ask Kristina about her connection with Fang. She says that he is now bound to her, but she is unsure of what exactly that will mean for him. She doesn't seem worried though, so I guess we will just need to keep an eye on things.

Turning the last corner, we come up to the main gate and guard shack of her estate. Kristina rolls her window down to have a short talk with the guards.

Driving up the 2 mile driveway is relatively fast and Preston parks at the front of the house.

The Louisiana Estate used to be the family home of Michael, Katharine, and Kristina until Katharine died and they moved to Ireland. Michael signed the deed over to Kristina on her 18th birthday.

The main house is three stories. The first floor has a dining room, living room, library, state of the art kitchen, and a 2 bedroom servants quarters.

The second floor has five bedrooms, each with their own spacious bathroom and closet. In each closet floor is a safe 'cubby' for Vampire resting. Each room is also Vampire safe, with shutters on the windows and individual security pads. There is also a sitting room and butlers kitchen on the floor.

The third floor houses an entertainment room, a relaxation room with sauna, a home gym, and she has told me that she recently had a private style Roman Bath added.

The basement is pretty much its own house. It is actually a separate entity from the main house, buried 100 feet below the houses foundation. Since the house sits on a large hill, they were able to easily dig into the ground without worrying about the water tables.

Michael never would have had any of this done, but the previous owners had it created as a bomb shelter of sorts. Faeries, except those from the Earth clan, don't like being underground for extended periods of time.

Under the main staircase is an elevator that has access to all the floors, including the 'bunker' with the proper pass code.

The basement contains a full kitchen, 5 suites, a living room, and a control room that will run the entire estate including security.

Four of the suites each have a bedroom, closet, bathroom, sitting room and small office.

The Master suite, which Kristina uses, has a larger bedroom, large bathroom, 2 walk in closets, a larger office and sitting room, along with a small room that can be used as storage. I'm not sure what Kristina uses it for, but I know that not even her Lady's Maid is allowed in it.

There are also multiple passage ways out of the basement without going through the main house.

After we are all in the house, Kristina addresses the staff that has been called in and gives them there instructions for the day, before excusing herself for the night.

We both take the elevator downstairs before separating to our respective suites.

Going into my suite's office, I boot up my laptop and check my emails again.

There is one from Alcide, Kristina's Head of Security for the estate, with a copy of the guard schedule.

He has 6 Weres on at all times, a mix of wolves and panthers. Kristina also has 2 Fae guards on rotation as well for the duration of our trip. Usually the skeleton crew is only 2 Weres at any given time and a Fae doing a weekly sweep of the property.

After finishing some business, I decide to do some research on the state of affairs here in Louisiana.

GODRIC'S POV:

Another boring night of nothingness, that is until I got a call from the Ancient One.

"Hello?" I ask, after reluctantly answering my private line, very few people have this number.

"Good Evening Sheriff, how are things in the States?" She asks with some humor in her voice.

"Well, Your Grace. But somehow I don't think you called to check on the local affairs. How can I help you?" I ask the Ancient Pythoness.

"Oh no, it's how _I_ can help _you_, Roman. Tell me, are you still weary and bored?" She asks me.

"I am sure one as old as you can feel the boredom of the world after awhile." I try my best to deflect her question.

"Oh come now, I know something that should brighten your day. It's time Death." No one has called me that in many years. In fact, thinking back, I remember the last time she called me that.

_Flashback: 200 years previous_

My child, Eric, and I have just finished assisting in the War of the Princes. Not that we care about what happens in their realm, but now it has spilled over into our realm.

Niall isn't a bad ally to have either. After driving the Water & Earth Fae back into Faerun, I have decided to travel around Egypt while Eric returns to the America's.

A week into my travels, I am summoned before The Ancient Pythoness.

"Your Grace," I say while bowing down on my knees before her.

"Rise, Ancient Boy called Death. I knew you would come. I have something to share with you. I know you have become weary of this world, but know that you will find your perfect mate. You must stay strong and on this plane for her. You have a great destiny to fulfill as does she. She will be everything you will ever need or want. I have seen this, you will be happy. She can make you wish to live. She will need you to help her fulfill a prophecy, Death." Why is she telling me all this?

"A Prophecy, Your Grace?"

_End Flashback_

"Your Grace?" I had started to lose hope on ever finding my mate.

"Why ask Death, do you not remember what I told you? Just remember, it's time. I will talk to you soon, I'm sure." She says before hanging up.

Ok, that was weird. But honestly, most things from the Ancient Pythoness are.

She is my Grandsire, the oldest Vampire undead, and the ruling seat on the Council, so I fear and respect her. But, can't she just give me a straight answer once in awhile?

Dawn will soon be here, so I believe it is time to retire. If it truly is time, then I will have my mate by my side soon. I can feel that many things will happen after I meet her. I let the dawn pull me under with thoughts of my future mate on my mind and a new hope in my spirit.

**A/N 2: OK, from now till Sunday (2/24) I will post a new chapter for every five reviews I get. I will also be working on new chapters of Angel of Death and Actions & Consequences.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

**A/N: OK, from now till Sunday (2/24) I will post a new chapter for every five reviews I get. I will also be working on new chapters of Angel of Death and Actions & Consequences.**

**A/N: Wow, 7 reviews in less than 12 hours, 3 more and I will post the next chapter. I am also aware that as a general rule I don't give character descriptions, that is because I suck at them. Most of my characters looks are based off of different celebrities, so I will be uploading a list of who each character is based off of in the next few days.**

**I also know that everyone is anxious for Kristina and Godric to meet, I hate to tell you that it won't happen until chapter 26. But, on the plus side, that chapter is already written.**

_Chapter 20_

KRISTINA'S POV:

The flight was pretty uneventful, but I am not looking forward to tomorrow. Dealing with the Magister won't be a problem, but I do not want to be the one to break Sookie's heart.

Whether the feelings are real or artificial, Sookie already loves Bill. If Adele was still alive, she would have never allowed Bill to weasel his way into Sookie's heart. But alas, she has already moved on to the Summerland's to be with Fintan.

Once we have landed and are on our way to the estate, Vlad asks about Fang's connection to me. Yes, I am pretty sure he is bound to me. But I have no idea why or how. I will need to commune with my mother to get the answers.

Honestly, I have felt a connection to him from the beginning. More of a connection than should be felt even with an enchantment. I also am at ease with him and I have even been sleeping more.

Because of my unique genetics, my need for sleep is unique as well. Faeries, when in Faerun, don't need to sleep. In the Mortal Realm, they require sleep, but much less than a human. Handmaidens don't require sleep at all, but will sleep after they have been injured or used a lot of magic, to help recover faster.

Gods and Goddesses don't have to sleep, but do simply because they can. I can go days without sleeping and be fine, even after using lots of magic.

But the past year or so, I have been sleeping more because of my transition. My transition required a lot of strength and energy, so I still need more time to recoup.

It doesn't help that I have rarely gotten a peaceful night's sleep. I wasn't lying when I told Vlad that my visions haunted me at night. I also get more visions when I sleep, so it makes them feel like dreams or sometimes nightmares.

Once we get to the house, I give everyone their duties for the day. At least one suite will need to be readied. I will not leave Sookie unprotected while I am away. But, I doubt she will want to leave with me. She will consider it running.

Vlad and I head down to 'The Fortress'. That's what I call it at least.

Papa would never let me sleep down here when I was little, but finally gave up the fight when I was about 16. He finally relented, saying that if it didn't bother me to be down here, then he had no reason to prohibit it. I just had to promise not to stay down here all day.

I had it remodeled and had the security upgraded before my last trip here. I am hoping that my mate will be willing to settle here, because I love this place. I can still feel Momma's presence here.

When I walk into my suite, I notice several new items. I know Cam must have placed them here. Very few people are allowed down here, and only Cam and Aderyn are allowed access to the suites. They are the only ones I trust enough to clean these areas.

Well, it looks like Fang will be set for this house. There is a basket with a large pillow, a blanket, and a few chew toys, next to my desk in my office.

Walking into my bedroom I see a bed big enough for Fang at the foot of my bed. In the bathroom, I notice an already filled water dish waiting for him. There also seems to be some kind of grassy patch like what I saw on the plane.

After putting Fang down to explore, I take the files, hard drive, and box out of my purse and place them in my wall safe in the office. I hear Aderyn 'pop' into my bedroom and assume that she is unpacking for me or feeding Fang.

After checking my emails, I send one off to Alcide informing him of my approval of the security increase. I also tell him to expect a call from me tomorrow.

His father is the Were Representative for the Council and is also the Pack Master for the Shreveport Pack of Weres. Alcide has been my head of security here for about 5 years now.

I am a friend to all of the packs and clans, thanks to my cousin Loki. He thought it would be helpful until my transition.

So, being the God of Weres and Shifters, he made the proclamation that declared my 'Friend' status.

I also act as pack shaman for the Shreveport and Hotshot packs, which made me an honorary member anyway.

Shutting down my computer, I walk into my Meditation room with Fang following behind me. This room never really had a purpose, but I have always been drawn to it. So, I use it to meditate and commune with my mother.

Sitting on my mat, I begin my breathing. I cancel everything else out. Once I know that I am relaxed, I call out to my mother.

Within seconds, I feel the warmth that she always brings. Opening my eyes, I see her smiling down at me. I jump up from my mat and rush into her waiting arms.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter. Oh how I have missed you." She says while kissing both my cheeks.

"Mother, I have missed you so much. I am so glad to be able to commune with you again." I tell her from my heart.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you. I see that you have gotten your present from us." She says while pointing to Fang's sleeping form in the corner.

"That's why he is bound to me? I bet Papa never expected that." It all starts to make sense. Fang will be my familiar.

"Well, who do you think planted the suggestion in his ear? And who do you think gave him the proper spell?" She says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Fang is great. He helps sooth my soul."

"You named him Fang? Well, that actually fits quite well. I definitely never saw him as a 'Fluffy'." Freya says with a laugh.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you. I have felt your weariness since Hayden's Ball." She states before sitting down next to my mat.

We spend the next hour with me talking and her reassuring me of everything that has been set in motion. She also informs me that until I find my mate, I will be sleeping more often. My soul will continue to long for him until I find him.

After saying our goodbyes, I realize that it is now 5 AM. I pick my sleeping panther up and take him to bed with me.

Waking up, I realize that it is now 2 PM and I will need to get going if I want to accomplish everything today.

After taking a shower, I get dressed in a white tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and my favorite Toms.

Grabbing a white canvas bag, I head to my office and grab my phone, tablet, and wallet before opening my safe. Once inside, I take the box and folders out. Opening the ornate box, I extract a small pouch and slip it into my pocket. After placing the box back into the safe and everything else into my bag, I leave my office.

Taking Fang upstairs with me, I go to the kitchen and see my cook, Hayley, preparing breakfast for me. Not that much preparation goes into my breakfast; it is usually fresh fruit and yogurt.

Leaving Fang in the care of Aderyn, I meet up with Preston in the garage.

I decide on taking my new Camero, mainly to see how it drives, and tell Preston that I going by myself and that I will call him when and if I need him.

Within 20 minutes I am pulling up Sookie's driveway. It is normally a 45 minute drive, but I have a lead foot.

This driveway will definitely need replacing. With that in mind, I call Desmond and tell him it is time for Sookie to get her trust fund.

Niall has wanted her to have it since she was little, but wasn't allowed access to her. So, now I will set it in motion.

Parking our front, I get out of my car and make my way up to her front door and knock. I know from the Shifter that she has the day off, so she should be home. Plus, I can sense her in the house.

"Kristina? When did you get here? Come in, please." Sookie says as soon as she notices it is me.

SOOKIE'S POV:

After working yesterday afternoon, then the mess at Fangtasia, I was utterly exhausted last night, or was it this morning? You know, being around Vampires is really confusing my internal clock.

But, when I am with Bill, it feels like everything is right in the world. I can definitely see myself settling down with Bill if given the chance.

I have never even thought it possible to settle down with someone due to my disability. I had thought about Sam for awhile, since he is harder to 'hear', but he is my boss and it would have been weird. Now Sam is strictly in the 'friend zone'.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I am curious as to who it would be, because I don't get many visitors out here. I decided to 'listen' before opening the door, but am met by a wall. That only means one person.

"Kristina? When did you get here? Come in, please" I say to her before pulling her into a hug.

Kristina is my cousin. Well, her uncle was my Grandpa. He was a Faery, but very few people know that. It is a secret that not even Gran would talk about.

I don't remember much about Gramps, but I know Gran loved him very much. If you ask around town, he left. But Kristina told me years ago, when she told me about my true nature, that he was actually murdered.

"I just flew in last night, and of course, my first stop was bed. But you were next on my list." She says.

After getting some lemonade out of the fridge and some cookies out of the cabinet, I return to the living room.

"Sookie, you can drink lemonade?" She asks cautiously.

"Yeah, I love it. Why?"

"Well, as a general rule, Faeries are deathly allergic to lemons. Iron also." She tells me.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Would you like some tea instead?" I ask, instantly feeling bad about not knowing she was allergic.

"Sookie, calm down, I am not allergic to lemons. I am just surprised that you aren't as well. It must be because you are mostly human." She says, with a far off look on her face.

"No, I'm not allergic to lemons or Iron. But, how are you not allergic? Aren't you 100% Faery?" I mean, she is my Faery cousin.

"I am only half Faery. The other half of my DNA is Handmaiden. Therefore, I don't have any of the sensitivities that Faeries do." She tells me. But what is a Handmaiden?

"Before I tell you what a Handmaiden is, I must ask you something, and then tell you something." Kristina firmly states.

She must have read my thoughts. I am not nearly as good at blocking as she is, even though she is younger than me.

"Have you told Bill about your heritage?" How does she know about Bill?

"No, it didn't feel right to tell him. I wanted to, but something just didn't feel right." I tell her, to which she seems relieved.

"Good, now I know that you have had his blood, but has he told you what the effects of drinking from the source are?" Why am I getting a bad feeling about all of this?

"Well, he said that my skin would be clearer, my hair shinier, and my senses and libido would be heightened. There's more, isn't there?" I say with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, Sookie, there is more. When a Vampire gives a human their blood, they gain control over them. Because you aren't entirely human, this wouldn't work for you. But, he is able to manipulate your feelings for him. I believe he has also been taking a tonic that will enthrall you to him." She tells me with a straight face, but I can see in her eyes that 1) she is being truthful and 2) it pains her to have to tell me.

"What can I do? How can I tell if my feelings are my own?" I say, willing the tears of deceit not to fall.

"I can help you. Vampire blood does wear off, but it takes awhile. Also, the Witch that created the tonic is quite powerful and I'm not sure what exactly she gave him. I have a charm that you can wear that will block all of this. Bill is also able to feel your feelings, so this will just make him feel that you are content." She says while reaching into her pocket.

After retrieving a dark green pouch from her pocket, she awaits my decision.

"I will do anything. And I trust that you would never do anything to hurt me." I state honestly, bracing myself to learn my true feelings towards Mr. Compton.

She smiles before opening the pouch and dumping the contents into her palm. She closes her palm and moves it towards her mouth, saying, "_Lig a bhraitheann an fhírinne. Garda a croí agus anam_"( Let her feel the truth. Guard her heart and soul), then kisses her closed hand.

I have heard her speak this language before, I believe it is Irish.

Opening her hand, she extends her palm to me. Resting in her hand is a ring with markings on it.

She notices me looking intently at the markings and says, "The one in the middle is a Faerie Star and the ones on the side are Triquetra's, sometimes they are called the Celtic Triple Goddess Symbol."

She then places the ring between her thumb and fore finger and I notice a tattoo on her hand that matches the ones she called a Triquetra. I take the ring and slip it on a finger. It fits perfectly.

I instantly feel something break, like a tie or something close to my heart.

"You opened your heart to him, didn't you? Oh, you poor thing. I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Thank the Gods you didn't sleep with him." Kristina says.

Kristina knows how closed off I am when it comes to men, not only because of my disability, but also because of Uncle Bartlett. He was the man that stole my childhood. He didn't get as far as he wanted, but he got far enough to scar me for the rest of my life.

That is when I found out that Kristina was a telepath. I was 10 and she was 6, her family still lived close by and Jason and I had already moved in with Gran. Kristina saw it in my head then went and told her dad. All I know is that Gran has ready to kill him, but Uncle Michael stopped her. I'm not sure what happened, but I never saw Uncle Bartlett again.

Feeling my own feelings allows me to realize that yes I loved the silence of a Vampire and was curious to learn about them, but I had no real feelings for Bill.

"Why would he do this? Why would he go to such extremes? How did he know that I would drink his blood? In all honesty, it is pretty gross." I tell her, I can't wrap my head around it.

"As for liking blood, I can't really comment. I drink blood daily, and most, if not all, Faeries drink blood during battle. It is pretty much a Supe thing. You probably didn't like the taste because you could taste the dark magic in the blood. He knew you would need his blood because the Rattray's were a set up; he glamoured them into attempting to drain him, so that he could test your Telepathy. He was never in any real danger. Then, when he found out that he couldn't glamour you, he glamoured them into beating you up. You wouldn't have died from the wounds, but he didn't know that. Now as for the why, I can help with that. Remember Hadley?" Of course I remember my drug addicted cousin, so I nod.

"Well, Hadley ran her mouth to a powerful Vampire about your Telepathy. Said Vampire sent Bill to procure you. He was supposed to enthrall you, train you and then take you to court." She says, and I can tell the truth in her words.

"What Vampire? Was it Eric? Because I already met him and we made a deal." He is the only powerful Vampire that I have met.

"No it wasn't the Sheriff. I think it is time for you to learn about the Supernatural World. You should have been learning this since you were a child, but Uncle Fintan wanted it to be your choice when and if you became a part of our world. Sookie, I know you feel like an outcast here. That is because you are. Now, don't take it the wrong way. We all are. You belong in the Supernatural World. Your gift will be valued and I promise that you will remain safe. But the choice is yours."

"I need to know. I may not like it, but I don't belong with these people. Please tell me about everything."

Kristina spends the next 2 hours going over the basics of the Supernatural World. The different kinds of Supes, their individual power structures, the Council, the different Realms, and then she tells me about herself.

"So, you are a Faery/Handmaiden Hybrid. But you are also a Goddess, right? What are you the Goddess of? You said that you all have a purpose." Surprisingly, this isn't overwhelming and I feel like I have known all of this already. Kristina also unblocked herself so that I could see and understand better.

"I am the Goddess of the Mortal Realm. I was sent to return the balance to the World."

"Kind of like World Peace?"

"I guess; there will always be some discord though. It is part of the balance." She says after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Do different Supes sound differently?" I think I already know the answer though.

"Yes, it is hard to explain how each one feels or sounds. But, once you recognize someone of a specific race, you will be able to tell others that are of the same race."

"There are a lot of Supes around here, aren't there?"

"Yes, like in Ireland, this area is very magical. There are quite a few crossroads and portals here. That is why Fintan settled here. There is actually a portal belonging to the Sky Fae in your woods and an ancient crossroads in Hotshot." She informs me.

"What are the people in Hotshot?" I might as well get answers while someone is willing to give them to me.

"Were Panthers, I employ a few of them as security." Security, why would she need security?

KRISTINA'S POV:

Sookie has taken everything quite well. Just further proof that her transition is approaching. I keep waiting for her to ask about the Shifter, but she hasn't brought him up, so neither will I. He really should be the one to tell her. Hell, he should have already told her.

"Sookie, you have to understand, that just because I am powerful, it is not common knowledge that I am a Goddess yet. Yes, I can take care of myself, but I am responsible for many. I am also the Heir to Faerun. Many would love to capture me and attempt to use me to gain power. Having security is a precaution to prevent unnecessary bloodshed." Sookie is still an open book for me, so she didn't need to verbally ask the question.

"Now, I can help you stay safe, but you must trust your safety to me until you can protect yourself. I am also sure that you would like to know what is going to happen to Bill. Well, tonight all of that starts."

Sookie reluctantly agrees to go Fangtasia with me. She also understands the need to be protected until after the queen is dealt with.

"I may not like it, but I understand the need. I will accept whatever security you deem necessary until she is dealt with. But, can I meet Niall? And can I see Uncle Michael again? I really would like to know my family more." Sookie says.

"Of course, Niall just couldn't approach you. I will talk to him and see if we can set something up. How about a family dinner once I get back from my trip?" I know Sookie doesn't have much of her human family left, and being Fae, she will thrive being around her kin.

"That would be great. Ok, why don't I get everything laid out for dinner, then we can sunbathe. What time do we need to be at _Fangtasia_?"

"We need to be there by 1, so we will leave around midnight. Also, two men will be joining us when we go to Fangtasia. Both are part of my security." I tell her, following her into the kitchen.

"Ok," Sookie says from behind the fridge door.

After patting my back pocket, I remember that my phone is in my purse. Walking back to the living room, I grab my phone and call Alcide.

Alcide: "Your Grace, how can I help you?"

Me: "Hello Alcide, I am in need of a guard detail tonight. Will you be available?"

Alcide: "Yes, I have nothing planned. How large of a detail will you need and when will you need them?"

Me: "Just two, Preston and one other. I would prefer that other to be you. I have a job that I will need to discuss with you also. As for when, I am in Bon Temps now. Can you meet me here around 11? I will make sure you are compensated for your time."

Alcide: "Of course, just text me the address."

Me: "Ok, see you at 11."

Now that the Wolf is taken care of, on to my next call.

Preston: "Your Royal Highness, how may I be of assistance?"

Me: "Meet me at Sookie's house at 11. Make sure no one follows you and bring the Escalade." I say before hanging up the phone.

After helping Sookie lay everything out for dinner, she goes to change into her bathing suit. I came prepared with my bathing suit on under my clothes, so I just wait for her in the living room.

Once she is done we head outside, where I strip down to my bikini. It is one of my favorites.

The top is a halter, with a wide band under my breasts. It is turquoise and brown tiger print. The bottoms are brown, with a matching turquoise and brown tiger print belt.

While lying in the sun, Sookie and I catch up on everything. I tell her about Fang and what happened on my birthday. And she tells me about work and Jason's latest law problems. I inform her that it will be taken care of.

We finally go back in and get dinner made: fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, homemade biscuits, and a pecan pie.

After dinner, I feel someone approaching. Noticing that it is just after dusk, I assume that it is Bill.

***Bill will be here in a few seconds. Act like nothing is wrong. And introduce me as your cousin. Don't tell him anything else. *** I tell her telepathically, she will need to get used to this.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Sookie goes to answer it, with me right behind her.

"Hey Bill." Sookie says calmly. One advantage of being a telepath is that you learn to mask expressions fast.

"Hello sweetheart, I just wanted to check in on you before I left for _Fangtasia_. I'm sure last night was difficult for your human sensitivities." He says, acting like he doesn't know anyone else is here.

"Bill, we are being rude. Please, come meet my cousin." Sookie says, slipping into Southern Belle mode.

"Kristina, this is my boyfriend, William Compton. Bill, this is my cousin, Kristina." Sookie says, and if I wasn't an empath, I would have believed her.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you." He leers at me, like I would ever fall for him.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. So, you are going to _Fangtasia. _Are you a Vampire?" I can definitely play a dumb blonde when needed. It also helps that people always think of me as a child because I look like a 16 year old.

"I am. Sookie, you never told me about a cousin."

"I have a few, but I only see Kristina every now and then." I can tell she is getting nervous.

"Yeah, I'm from Ireland, so I don't get to see Sook very often anymore." I say while pushing acceptance to him.

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you. Sweetheart, I need to get going. Have fun with your cousin." He says before kissing her cheek and vamping out of the house.

The rest of our time went pretty calmly. Sookie excused herself to go take a shower and get changed for tonight after offering me the guest room to change.

Translations:

Lig a bhraitheann an fhírinne. Garda a croí agus anam.= "Let her feel the truth. Guard her heart and soul." In Irish


	21. Chapter 21

_ Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_**A/N: I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, therefore I will post the next one as well.  
><strong>_

_Chapter 21_

VLAD'S POV:

After waiting for the sun to set, I decide to skip the car and set off into the sky. It is faster, plus I enjoy feeling the wind rush across my skin. One of my Vampire gifts is flight. My Mistress has the gift as well as two of my children, Godric and Paris, and their children Eric and Cleo.

Within 10 minutes, I am landing at the front entrance to this tourist trap. Completely cliché if you ask me, but I have heard it is quite profitable. I think I will stick with my casino.

Since the bar isn't open yet, I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it. Within seconds, Eric's child, Pamela, opens the door.

"Elder, what can I do for you? I wasn't aware of a meeting between you and my master." She states with her normal bored tone. Oh, how I have missed his arrogant teenager spawn, not.

"You are his child, not his equal. I am sure there are many things that you don't know about him. But no, I don't have a scheduled meeting with him. Now are you going to let me in, or will I need to put you in your place?" I state getting slightly aggravated with his spoiled brat of a child.

"That won't be necessary Elder. Pamela, let him in now. Then go find something to do besides eavesdropping on our conversation. We will discuss your disrespect later." The Viking states, while coming out of the back hallway, glaring at his child.

Pam instantly realizes her mistake and bows her head to me, then to Eric and disappears from sight.

"Grand Sire, I am sorry for my child's behavior. Please forgive me." Eric says while kneeling down on one knee.

"It is not entirely your fault for her attitude; unfortunately she was born with it. Come, rise, we have much to discuss. Plus, it seems I need to check in with the Sheriff." I tell him, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

He leads me in to what appears to be his office. Oh, it would seem that I interrupted his dinner. The smell of blood and sex still lingers in the air.

"You have a problem, Eric. But have no fear; I have just the plan to get you out of this cluster screw." I tell him, while seating myself in one of his guest chairs.

"I understand you have a new Vampire in your area and he will be reporting for 'work' tonight, correct?" I ask.

"Yes, William Compton has recently moved to my area and tonight will be his first shift. Why do you ask?" I can see it in his eyes; he doesn't trust Compton at all. Good, he did listen to our lessons.

"Oh, just because he has been sent by your Queen to plant 'V' in your bar before the Magister gets here tonight. Sophie wants you out of the way. She doubts your loyalty to her. Kristina has seen it play out and informed me of what was to transpire."

"WHAT? WHY? I have always been loyal to her. You said you have a plan. I assume it will be better than just killing Compton before the Magister gets here and disposing of the 'V'?" Oh Viking, of course I have a better plan.

"On the flight here we came up with a plan that will accomplish many things." I smirk at him.

"You will wait until he arrives, once he is in the bar we will distract him, you will send someone out to check his car, they will find more 'V', you will detain him, then place a call into the Magister. Then you can play dumb when the Magister arrives by thinking that he is here because you called him. Simple enough and it should be fun to watch as well." It really is a simple plan, but should work perfectly.

"You said 'we', who is 'we'?" He asks; I knew he would catch on.

"It seems that I interrupted your dinner earlier, why don't you allow Pamela to redeem herself by finding us something to enjoy."

ERIC'S POV:

I can't believe everything that Vlad has told me. Well, of course I believe him. That's not what I mean.

After Pam brought us two of my dancers to dine on, we both went out on the floor to await this waste of space named Compton. I had Pam bring out the extra throne for my grandsire to sit on. Now, I find myself contemplating Sophie-Anne's motives.

My queen is plotting against me, but why? I have always been loyal to her, even when I shouldn't. She might be my queen, but I am nearly a Vampire Elder, my maker is an Elder, and I come from the strongest Vampire bloodline on record. My age demands a certain level of respect, even from a monarch.

Luckily, Vlad already has a plan. It happens to be a great plan, and I agree that it should be quite fun to watch. What I am not looking forward to is dealing with his Goddaughter.

I'm not sure why she hates me as much as she does. But it _might_ have something to do with the fact that I _might_ have propositioned her a few times over some video conferences.

But, I mean seriously, she is part Faery and part Handmaiden. She _should_ be a very sexual creature, yet she refused my advances: something about waiting for someone. She honestly can't be buying into all that Prince Charming shit, can she?

Why did it have to be her that saw all of this? That means that I will owe her. Owe a fucking Faery! Can this get any worse? Well, of course it could. She could have kept all of this to herself. Luckily, she thinks enough of my grandsire to tell him and allow him to tell me. I also have a feeling that she is the one that came up with this plan.

Bill Compton will pay for this and then Sophie-Anne will know what it means to not have me on her side. Plus, with Compton gone, his little Southern Belle will be in need of a strong Viking protector.

You know what? I might not mind owing Kristina if all this allows me to have my sweet little telepath.

**A/N 2: Don't forget from now until 2/24, for every five reviews I get I will post a new chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 22_

BILL'S POV:

I can't believe I have to put in hours at this dump. If Sookie hadn't been so persistent about coming to Fangtasia the other night, then Eric wouldn't have known I was in his area yet.

I had planned on already having Sookie enthralled to me before dealing with Eric. Plus, she was never meant to meet Eric. But she would have gone to 'Fangtasia' with or without me.

She is so strong-willed, but I will have fun breaking her down and then training her to be my perfect pet, maybe taking her sweet smelling cousin as well. They would make a great pair. Just thinking about the two of them together is getting me hard.

I might as well get this over with. I checked in with the queen last night and told her I would be implementing the 'Get rid of the Viking' Plan tonight. She called before I left Bon Temps and said that the Magister will be here at 1 AM, so that should give me plenty of time.

When I walk in, Pam tells me that I need to check in with Eric before starting my shift. Whatever! I can't wait to get rid of these two. When I walk up to his throne, I am not prepared for what I see.

An Elder! Not just any Elder, but Vlad Dracul. What is he doing in the New World? I thought he stayed in Europe. He is a prime example of a Vampire not needing a crown to be powerful.

Ok, maybe he is just checking in with the Sheriff. That makes sense. I hope that is all that it is.

"Sheriff," I formally address him while bowing my head, trying to keep the distain out of my voice. I really hate Eric. "Ah, Compton, Yes, Allow me to introduce you to my Grandsire, Vlad Dracul."

"Elder, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." It really would have been a greater pleasure to not have made his acquaintance. I can feel the power rolling off of him.

"Please, sit. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind you 'Enthralling the Vermin' from here versus a booth for awhile." A Vampire Elder wants me to be in his presence; and not just any Elder. The only child of the Ancient One, even if I wanted to deny him, I couldn't upon pain of death.

"Elder, if you don't mind me asking, what has brought you to the New World?" I ask him after sitting down next to them.

"I am actually on my way to Texas to visit my child and decided to stop by and see The Viking. I thought I might be able to assist him with the 'V' epidemic that Louisiana seems to be having." Shit, how many people know about the 'V'? But there is no way that they could know I am involved.

"Really, Billy Boy, trying to sneak into my area AND plant 'V' in my bar, how stupid can you be? Pamela, restrain him!" He orders before I can even blink.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Next thing I know I am being restrained by silver and someone is going through my pockets. Oh course, they just _had_ to find the V. But it is just one vial.

Just as I finish that thought, I see a Vampire, I think his name is Maxwell, come through the front door carrying the cooler from my trunk. Behind him are two Vampires and a Were. The next thing I know I am chained to a wall in the basement. How the hell am I going to get out of this mess with my head?

MAGISTER'S POV:

Why do I find myself in Louisiana, you might ask? Because Monarchs can't handle their own shit, that's why.

I do not believe for one minute that The Viking is selling 'V'. He was taught to respect our Sacred Blood. Plus, he has been the one working to break the 'V' rings up. He is also the one that brought it to our attention that he had seen increases in 'V' users.

But, I am duty bound by the Council to at least _look_ into the Sophie-Anne's accusations. Then, on my way from the airport, I get a message from Northman saying he has some news on the 'V' scandal and is requesting my services.

Since the Great Revelation, 'V' has become the drug of choice. Council immediately issued an edict stating that the sale of 'V' was illegal and considered treason to the Vampire race.

Included in that edict, it was announced that Sheriff's can 'handle' the consumers, dealers, drainers, and/or distributers, but they must submit reports to Council. This is one of the few items that do not go through Monarchs.

Well, maybe tonight won't be so boring. As soon as I walk in, the Sheriff's child escorts me to Northman's private booth where I am pleasantly surprised to see an Elder.

After Eric quickly informs me of everything that has transpired tonight, I am ready to go question Compton when I get my next surprise of the night.

I hear Vlad yell, "Humans out, the bar is closed", before feeling his will press slightly against mine. I am sure everyone else feels it as well.

It is a trait a vampire acquires once they hit a certain age. You can press your will on others that are weaker than you. I still have years before I will be able to, but I can't wait. It will definitely make my job easier.

As everyone scurries out, I smell the most delightful scent. I turn towards the door and see her. Even without looking at her face, I can tell who it is by her attire.

Fuck, what is the Angel of Death doing here? She doesn't normally involve herself in Vampire business. Plus, she has a Werewolf and her Personal Fae Guard, along with some human. Well, now I am certain that tonight won't be boring.

ERIC'S POV:

Everything has gone as planned so far. Just as the Magister is getting ready to go question Bill, Vlad clears my bar, MY bar, and presses his will through the room.

As soon as the last human exits, in walks The Angel of Death. Otherwise known as Vlad's goddaughter, Kristina Brigantia, at least I think that what she goes by in the mortal realm. Like Vampires, Faeries and Daemons go by many different surnames.

Every Vampire in the bar either knows of her or can at least sense the power rolling off of her and respectfully bow their heads.

It has already been spread around that she is the Heir to Faerun. Apparently the public announcement was made in Ireland at their Kingdom Ball.

I notice 2 men flanking her as she makes her way towards us. On her left is a Wolf by the name of Alcide and on her right is a Faery. But what truly surprises me is who is behind them.

Making the back part of their diamond formation is my telepathic Southern Belle wearing a red and white checkered sundress. Now, what is she doing with Kristina?

Exiting our booth, Vlad and I bow our heads towards her, while the Magister bows his head and lifts her hand, before kissing it.

"Your Highness, always a pleasure to see you." The Magister must want to stay on her good side. I have heard that you don't want to get on her bad side.

"Cut the crap Magnus, I will assume you have already heard about Compton. Well, I am here to verify. Here is the warrant for his arrest." Talk about bunt.

Straightening up, the Magister takes the folded document from Kristina and scans over it. Even I could see his eyes bug out slightly before steeling his face again.

"This is on the orders of a Goddess?" Magister states, surprising all of us, except Vlad and Kristina's entourage.

"Yes, it is on my orders. As the Last Goddess and Head of the High Council it would behoove you to make sure this is handled properly." Well, shit.

"Of course, My Lady, I will handle it personally. In order to properly document this, what exactly is he being charged with?" I bet he will. He wants to keep his job when the Council is restructured in a few months.

"'V' Possession and Distribution, using Witchcraft on a Royal, Blood Offence against the Fae and High Treason against the Council" Oh, Billy Boy, you are even more stupid than I thought.

I tell Pam, through our bond, to bring Compton upstairs and to make sure he is still restrained.

"Sheriff Northman, always a….well, let's say pleasure. Allow me to introduce you to my Personal Guard Preston, my Head of Security for the States Alcide, and you already know my cousin Sookie." Say says while pointing out each of them.

Did she just say that Sookie is her cousin? Of course, out of all the thousands of woman I have pursued, the only two to turn me down are related. I wonder which side. Sookie smells great, but not like a Faery.

Once Pam has brought Compton up, I realize that she gagged him. Priceless! I hand all my evidence over to the Magister and so does Kristina.

The witnesses to finding the 'V' sign affidavits and Kristina summons some Fae guards before sending them to Compton's residence to gather some database.

But before the Magister leaves, Kristina says she has an announcement to make while the Magister and Bill are still here.

"As The Angel of Death and The Last Goddess, as well as the Heir to Faerun and the Head of the High Council, I declare Sookie Adele Stackhouse under my formal protection. Anyone attempting harm on her will suffer my wrath." That definitely got Bill to stop struggling against his restraints for a few seconds.

"I will make sure it is documented for Council, Your Excellency." The Magister states before bowing and leaving with that waste of blood.

"Eric, Vlad and I will be leaving the area for a while and I'm sure that Sookie would prefer to stay in Louisiana. Would you be willing to be her protector? She will be moving into my estate temporarily and will be guarded by Alcide during daylight hours." Kristina asks me after taking a seat next to Sookie, across from Vlad and me.

"Of course, but she would be much safer in my main property. I have plenty of space for her to be comfortable." Getting her into my house would be the first step in getting her into my bed.

"It has already been decided. My house is perfectly equipped for her, but if it would make you feel better, my estate is Vampire friendly. I will be starting her training soon and would feel more comfortable 'popping' in and out of my own house. As for safety, along with Alcide in the day and you at night, there will be four Weres and one Fae guard at all times." She states firmly.

"Her estate is perfectly safe Eric, it is where I am staying while here. Plus, it is a 10 minute fly from there to here." Vlad informs me.

"Sookie, how do you feel about this? Just yesterday you were clinging all over Bill, yet tonight you didn't even care when he was removed." I ask her, truly curious.

"Eric, he was sent to procure me for your bitch of a queen. Of course I hate him. And apparently he was influencing me with his blood. I didn't even know he could do that. If leaving my home for a few weeks and receiving guards will allow me to stay safe, then of course I will do it. I prefer a gilded cage for a few weeks to a dungeon for eternity." Sookie says calmly, but I can see the rage building in her eyes.

I am about to inform Sookie that Compton wouldn't be able to control her with his blood if she is a Supe, but Kristina stops me.

"Yes, she is a Supe. Well, partially. She is a Faery/Human Hybrid. The reason he was able to influence her with his blood is because he was taking a tonic that would enthrall her to him. I gave her a charm this morning that will allow her to be free from his influence." Kristina tells me.

"That is why Compton was charged with using Witchcraft on a Royal?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Of course I will be Sookie's protector. I am honored that you have asked this of me and I would feel more comfortable being close to her even in my rest. I will still need to keep up appearances here though, so I would ask if it is acceptable for Pam to her in my stead a few nights a week."

"That is acceptable; she will need to stay at the estate while I am away. Vlad will text you the address and I will need you to start Saturday at first dark. Consider this payment for saving your ass. Oh, and I would suggest not telling your Queen, or anyone else, about this." She says before leaving with her guards, Sookie, and Vlad.

She could not possibly be letting me off this easy. She saves my ass and all I have to do is keep Sookie Company for a few weeks?


	23. Chapter 23

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

**A/N: This chapter kinda back tracks a little bit. It is what happens with Sookie, Kristina, Alcide, and Preston before they go to **_**Fangtasia,**_** then after. So, pretty much its filler that I just didn't think could be left out.**

"_Thoughts"_

_Chapter 23_

KRISTINA'S POV:

While waiting for Preston and Alcide to arrive, Sookie and I caught up a little more. We have always had the kind of cousin relationship where we can go years without seeing each other, but still be best friends when we get back together. I hated keeping things from her when we were younger, but it wasn't my place to tell her.

"So, Vlad is your Godfather, and a Vampire? But I thought Vampires lost control around Faeries." Sookie asks after I tell her a little bit about the reason for my trip.

"While that is true about most Vampires, the older they get, the more they can control themselves. Vlad is over 2800 years old and though he can tell a Faery by scent, he doesn't feel the urge to drain like a Vampire under about 8 centuries old would. Plus a gift of the Royal Sky Blood is the ability to mask our scent. If necessary we can completely mask our scent, with practice of course. Since you are only 1/8 Faery you just smell really good to Vampires and your blood is sweeter, but neither being enough to make a Vampire lose control. But you do have what is called a 'Spark', which is basically what makes a Faery, a Faery. Normally the Spark doesn't ignite until a Faery is 30. But that isn't always true. My father, though a full Faery, went through his transition at 25. Hybrids are kind of an unknown. I went through mine at 13. I think yours is being kick started because of the Magic laced, Vampire blood that you have ingested on top of you being a Hybrid. Anyway, I think once your spark ignites your scent will become stronger."

"Ok, not going freak myself out about this tonight, I will wait until tomorrow for that. So, how did Vlad become your God Father?" She asks while obviously trying to distract herself.

"My Father and Vlad have known each other for over 500 years. They became brothers on sight."

Sookie's questions are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's Preston and Alcide." I tell her when she looks hesitantly towards the door.

Sookie answers the door and leads them into the living room where we have been talking for the past few hours.

"Your Highness" They both greet with a bow.

"Please, have a seat. We have an hour before we need to leave and I would like for everyone to get to know each other."

After Sookie sits down next to me, of course after offering refreshments, we get started.

SOOKIE'S POV:

Kristina introduces me to the men that are to be our guards for the night.

The first one, Alcide, a very attractive man with a hint of wildness to his looks, has red, snarly thoughts. Though I'm not sure I would call them thoughts, they are more like words and feelings.

The second one, Preston, who seems to be less wild, but no less attractive, has weird sounding thoughts. It's almost like when you have water in your ears and are trying to listen to someone.

"Alcide is the head of my security here in the U. S. and Preston is my personal guard." Kristina informs me.

"_What are they?" _ I ask her telepathically, because honestly I'm not sure what the protocol is for this kind of thing is.

"Alcide is a Werewolf and Preston is a Faery. Boys, this is my cousin Sookie. She will be under the protection of the head of the New Council, the Last Goddess, Me."

KRISTINA'S POV:

Like Aderyn and Vivianne, Preston and Alcide both pledged their fealty to my new status as soon as they found out exactly who I was.

Once that was all taken care of, Sookie and I got changed into our clothes for the evening; Sookie, in a red and white checkered sun dress, and me in my Angel of Death clothing.

My dress, which I have worn in battle since I was about 15, is kinda my signature. The top is a Red French Corset with black embroidery and Black Halter straps. The Skirt starts at my hips, is floor length, and made of billowing, flowing black satin.

Once we are dressed, we all load up in the Escalade, Sookie and I in back with Preston and Alcide up front.

"I will be leaving for Texas the day after tomorrow with Vlad. I'm not sure exactly how long I will be gone because I will be searching for my mate. But I would also like to start training you. Your shields are good, but I know they put a strain on you. I also want to see if you have started manifesting any Fae powers, if so start the appropriate training. Until Bill goes to trial and Sophie-Anne is taken care of, you really need to be guarded. I promised you that I would protect you and I will, so the choice is yours. You can stay at my estate with guards and I will 'Pop' in and train with you each day, or you can come to Texas with me." I am really hoping that she won't put up too much of a fight. If she chooses to stay here it will make things easier for her, even if she doesn't realize it yet.

"Why do I need guards? If Bill is in custody then shouldn't I be fine?" Sookie asks, showing just how naïve she still is.

"The threat isn't gone yet, just a messenger. You can't protect yourself yet. These are your only options. Consider it a vacation if you want."

"Fine, but when my training is over, I'm gone. I won't let them run me out of my home." Thank you.

"On the plus side, I have a pool." I tell her, making her laugh like I had planned.

~~~~~Time Skip-At Fangtasia After the magister Leaves~~~~~

SOOKIE'S POV:

I really wish I had kicked Bill in the balls, but it didn't cross my mind until after he was removed from the bar.

When I saw him, I just couldn't think past my anger. Another thing is confusing me. When I saw Eric, I didn't feel any of the hate and disgust I have felt every other time I've been in his presence. It must be the lack of Bill's blood.

He was even thoughtful enough to ask my opinion and what I told him was the complete truth. I would rather be in a gilded cage for a few days, possibly weeks, versus being the Queen's new pet. I don't even know what that would entail, but it can't be all sunshine and roses.

I also think more has occurred during this discussion between Kristina and Eric than what I comprehended. It seems to be a great honor to be asked to be a protector. I just hope that being around Eric for awhile will help me make my own opinions of him.

Once we are all outside, Kristina turns to me and ask, "Sleepover?"

"Absolutely, when will I need to come to your house?"

"Why don't we spend the night at the farmhouse, then tomorrow I will see if some of our other cousins want to hangout, then we can go back to my place in Monroe and get you settled in?"

With the nights plans decided, Kristina, Alcide, Preston and myself head back to the farmhouse, while Vlad returns to Kristina's house. Once we are to my house, Alcide leaves to get things ready for being my daytime guard.

According to my cousin, Alcide will be temporarily moving into her house as well so that he can guard me during the day. Eric will also be staying at Kristina's that way he is close by and can start guarding me first thing at night.

A/N 2: Wow, you guys have been great with the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter made you guys wait a couple of hours, but I just couldn't get it to be what I wanted. I will be posting a list of who I use to portray each character that has come into the story so far, sometime tonight or early tomorrow. For those who prefer to use WordPress, I do have an account under the same screen name. It doesn't have any of the chapters up yet, but it will sometime this week, along with pictures and more detailed character profiles. And from now on, I will probably be doing one update per week, because I start a new FT job on Monday.

Oh, and I am always open to ideas and suggestions, so if you want, message me your ideas and I consider them.


	24. Character List

A/N: So, I suck at describing what characters look like unless they are completely my own creation. Because of this I have decided to make a list of the characters who have shown up so far and which actor/actress I have used. From now on, I will post who I used for each new character at the end of the first chapter they appear in.

Kristina Morgain Brigant:

Age 21, looks 16

Waist length, light blonde, curly hair

Emerald green eyes

'Eye' teeth are a set of sharp Fae fangs

5'8", Big chest, Curvy

Has a tattoo on her left hand between her thumb and index finger of the Triple Triquetra

Has 'Brigantia' tattooed on her right shoulder blade in Gaelic

Has shiny, black, retractable wings

Morgain:

Long, Red Hair

Dark Green Eyes

Niall Brigant-Liam Neeson

Michael Brigant-Gerard Butler

Vlad Dracul-Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Aderyn-Troian Bellisario

Dr. Ludwig-As Seen on True Blood

Freya-The Goddess Freya

Preston-Taylor Lautner

Derek-Paul Wesley

Hayden- David Boreanaz

Vivianne-Jenifer Aniston

Alcide-Joe Manganiello

Bill-Stephen Moyer

Eric Northman-Alexander Skarsgard

Pamela-Kristina Bauer

Magister-As seen on True Blood

Desmond Cataliades- Mark Harmon

Ancient Pythoness-Maggie Smith


	25. Chapter 24

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Chapter 24_

KRISTINA'S POV:

Last night, Sookie and I had some much needed family bonding time. I was able to tell her a little bit more about our Fae family and she just soaked up the knowledge like I knew she would. All Fae are hardwired to know this information. In all honesty, all the information is there. It is just buried deep and can only be uncovered by hearing about it from kin. It was how many Supernatural's kept their existence secret from the beginning.

After only a few hours' sleep, I decide to give up the fight. Without Fang or my mate here, it is a useless battle anyway. Walking outside, I sit on the porch swing and watch the sunrise.

Sunrises in Louisiana have always been amazing, especially on the homestead. I remember being told that Uncle Fintan picked this property just because of the view of the sunrise and sunset. And I understand why, it's beautiful and so peaceful and quiet.

"It is almost as beautiful as the changing of Suns in Faerun," I hear my father say shortly after feeling his presence next to me.

"I think it is more beautiful. It is a reminder for the mortals that they have been given another day on this realm."

"When the time comes, you will be an excellent ruler. I would like to apologize for my previous comments about your guard. I still have a hard comprehending that you aren't that little 5 year old who wanted daddy to take care of everything."

"But I will always be your little girl, now I'm just grown up and have to take care of things myself. No one will ever respect me or my authority if someone else is always taking care things for me, whether it be my father, my godfather, my grandfather, or my mate." Even just mentioning my mate makes me smile, yet long for him even more.

"Please do not remind me. That is probably what I am having the hardest time coming to terms with." My father says, while I suppress a laugh.

"Will you stay for a while? Sookie says she has missed you. Plus I had planned on us meeting Claudine and Claudette for lunch so that Sookie could get to know them more."

SOOKIE'S POV:

Today has been surreal. I woke up early, thinking that Kristina would still be asleep, but I was surprised to see a full southern breakfast for 3 sitting on the table, and Uncle Michael drinking a cup of coffee at said table.

After catching up with my favorite uncle, Kristina got a call from a lawyer that apparently needed to speak with me, in person. While we waited for him to arrive, I got to catch up with my Uncle. It took a little bit to grasp the fact that he looks _exactly_ the same as he did the last time I saw him.

Getting back to the attorney, apparently he is a half-demon who was best friends with my Grandpa Fintan. He is also the one in charge of my trust fund, which I had no idea that I had. After a quick lesson on the few, but quite profitable, investments that I have, I learned that I have enough money to do whatever the hell I want for a little while. I still haven't decided exactly what I want to do. I always worked because I had to, but now I don't.

After both men left, Kristina helps me pack up what I want to take with me, which doesn't take very long. Then she tells me we will be meeting two cousins for lunch, then she has a surprise for me. We loaded my bags into the SUV that Preston will apparently drive back to Kristina's. Where he had been all morning, I have no idea.

Kristina drives us into Shreveport to a nice looking restaurant that I have never seen or heard of named _Mischief_. When I commented on the name, Kristina said it was owned by a Faery, and Faeries were known for causing mischief when they get bored.

Once we were seated two women popped in out of nowhere and scared the bejesus out of me, causing them and Kristina to laugh. I am then introduced to Claudine and Claudette, 2/3 of a set of triplets. Over lunch I find out that the triplets are full Faeries and that their mother is a half-sister to Uncle Michael, making them my second cousins. They will also be 2 of the 4 Fae guards that will be at Kristina's house while she is gone and will be helping with my training.

After lunch, we all go down the street to the mall and spend some girl time talking and shopping. I have never been big on shopping, just buying what I had to have, but Kristina wasn't having any of it. After 2 stores and her buying what I put back, I learned to be selfish for an hour or so and let Kristina buy the things I wanted as my surprise. Now, I didn't get anything extravagant, but my items definitely weren't essentials. New bathing suits, shoes, sunglasses, and Kristina talked me into getting a new dress and shoes for tomorrow night. I was also gifted with a new cell phone. It was a new iPhone, and Kristina put it in her name and paid for a full year of service, saying she needed to be able to get ahold of me while she was gone.

After leaving the mall, Claudine and Claudette said they would see us later, we head to Kristina's house. I have never seen it before, even before her and Uncle Michael moved away. After leaving Shreveport, we drive to Monroe. After going past a guard shack and up a long drive way, we come up to a beautiful house.

Where Gran's house, even restored, would be a Southern Plantation home, Kristina's is a Southern Mansion. Well, that's what I would call it anyway. It was a big, 3 story house with balconies and archways. It reminded me of some of the houses I saw on my senior trip down to New Orleans.

Kristina explains that buried underneath the house is, essentially, another house entirely. She explains 'The Bunker' and how that is where the Vampires will be staying, she also explains that that is where she normally stays, but that she will stay in her old room in the aboveground house until she leaves for Texas. I understood the message, even though she didn't want to say it.

I know that Vampires are very secretive, especially when they are as weakened as they are during the day. I took absolutely no offense to not being told anything more about downstairs, and I told my cousin as much.

After ordering in Chinese for dinner, we sit down and watch a movie while we ate dinner. Which brings me back to now, soaking in a nice big tub full of hot water and bubbles, thinking back on the day I've had. Yet again, I decide to worry about it all tomorrow.

KRISTINA'S POV:

Ah, a new day and I am that much closer to going to look for my mate. I get more tired as the days go by, but there is nothing I can do about it right now. Plans need to be set in place for Sookie, so that I can give the search for my mate my full attention.

"Good morning Sookie, Good morning Aderyn, Good morning Hayley. How is everyone this morning?" I ask coming into the kitchen carrying Fang.

"Good morning My Lady, we have just been getting to know Sookie while Hayley prepares breakfast." Aderyn answer instantly.

"I didn't know you had a Lady's Maid or a cook." Sookie prompts.

"Yes, and you will have one as well. I was informed last night who yours would be and she will serve you well. You didn't meet Aderyn yesterday because she was in Faerun doing something for me. As for Hayley, yesterday was her day off. Now, before you say anything about not needing her here while I am gone, you are wrong. Once we start training you in your magic, you will need the help. Trust me, until you fully mature, you will burn through a lot of energy just by practicing your magic. But, for today, we simply relax."

And relax we did. After breakfast we went and got changed into bathing suits, so that I could show Sookie the pool and we could start her training. She wore a new bathing suit that we bought yesterday, which was a pink string bikini with white polka dots. Mine, also new and also string, was hot pink leopard print.

"Ok, I said we would be relaxing today, but this will also be your first lesson. How to recharge. We are of the Sky Clan of Faeries, as such, we gain our energy from the sun. Am I wrong in assuming that you have always loved the sun?" I ask Sookie after leading her outside to the pool.

"No, you are not wrong. I have always loved the sun. Especially just sunbathing, soaking up the sun. It is my one vice, I know I should probably cut back on it, with the chances of getting skin cancer and all."

"Absolutely not! You will not get skin cancer from being out in the sun, just like you will never get sunburnt. Your body absorbs the sun, then turns it into energy. Until you mature, it just keeps your spark alive and healthy, but once we start your training you will be able to feel the way your body craves it."

So, we sat in the sun all day, occasionally chatting but mostly relaxing and soaking up the sun. Hayley brought us lunch out at noon, and Aderyn came out at 2 with her sister Cam.

"My Lady, Princess Sookie, this is my sister Cam. She will be your Lady's Maid. Once you mature, Cam will be able to sense when you need her. And the more you get to know each other, the closer that bond will become." Aderyn explains to Sookie.

"I have tasked Aderyn to teach you about Lady's Maid and what Light bonding is and what it involves. She will be starting that tomorrow. Cam has been helping out with all of our family since she reached her maturity, just waiting for the next of our family to come in need."

"But I don't need a Lady's Maid, I can take care of myself."

Aw, there she is, I was wondering how long she would just sit there passively.

"Sookie, it has nothing to do with need. You are a Princess, this is what Cam's family has always done. It is what they were created for. And remember what I told you earlier about while you were coming into your magic, Cam will help you there. Now, you can make the transition easy, so that you know each other and already have a bond before you mature. Or you can push it away until your maturity. But at your maturity all of that will change, you are hardwired for this and your instincts will take over." I warn as I start seeing tears roll down her face.

"I will never be a normal person will I?" My crying cousin asks as I pull her into a tight hug, surrounded by both of our Lady's Maids.

"No, you will never be normal. But who would want to be? Yes it will take some getting used to, yes at times it will be hard, but this is what you were meant for. Quit trying to fit into a square when you were born a star. This is one of the things Cam can help you with. She has the knowledge to help this transition become easier. Aderyn has been with me since 6 months before my Fae maturity and we have been best friends since 3 months before my maturity. She will understand you, even when you don't sometimes."

"Ok, enough tears, let's get dressed and ready for tonight, then we can grab something to eat while Vlad gets ready. We need some party time."

~~~~9PM that night~~~~

"I think this is too tight" I hear Sookie comment as she steps out of her room in her new dress. It is a tight pink bandage dress with one inch wide straps and white cut outs down the sides and the dress stops about mid-thigh.

"It's called a bandage dress for a reason. But trust me that is how it is supposed to feel. As long as you can breathe and walk, it isn't too tight." I inform her while trying not to laugh. Once her maturity hits, her inhibitions will be close to gone, her subconscious in already trying to break her of her extreme modesty.

I am also in a bandage dress, but mine is pink with black straps that hug the sides of my neck, go down the side of my breast and cross under my chest down to my hips. We both have on black 3 inch heels.

"You both look stunning. I will have to keep a close eye on the both of you tonight and watch out for trouble makers. Michael and Niall would both kill me if I let anything unbecoming happen to you." Vlad says, while extending an arm out to each of us.

We spent the rest of the night, until a couple of hours before sunrise, at Fangtasia with Eric and his Child Pam. We all danced and drank and did exactly what I said we would, relax. I also noticed the connection between Sookie and Eric. No matter how much they each pull away, their souls push them back together. This should be interesting to watch play out.

SOPHIE-ANNE'S POV:

(Same Night)

"Andre, call the Magister and bring the phone into my office." I order my child after having my dinner. Leaving her passed out in the Sun Room, I make my way into my office just as my most trusted Vampire and Child brings me the phone.

"What can I do for you Majesty, I am quite busy." The Magister state. Like I care how busy he is.

"I was just calling to see how you recent visit went. All is well I assume, since I didn't hear anything about any of my subjects being arrested."

"The Northman was not arrested. He had someone in custody when I arrived, with proper proof of 'V'. There have also been other charges brought against him. As all the charges came from a non-Vampire Royal, there was no need to pester you. Unless your subject requested his council to contact you." What, who did they arrest? Why not the Viking?

"And who did Eric have in custody?"

"Why, Bill Compton, apparently he has been up to no good since leaving your court. Now I really must be going." He says being hanging up on me. How dare he hang up on me, I am Queen.

But now what am I to do. Without Compton, how will I get my Telepath? And how did Eric find out about the 'V'? This will require some serious planning.

"ANDRE!"

AN: Here is a late Christmas Present. Only one more Chapter till Kristina and Godric meet.


	26. Chapter 25

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

Chapter 25

Kristina's POV:

"I don't care what you think, she will be taking a vacation so that she can be protected as well as trained. If she decides to come back after that is up to her." I tell the Shifter.

Honestly, this was not how I wanted my day to go. I had planned on spending some more time with Sookie, before flying to Dallas to start looking for my mate. But no, Samuel Merlotte just had to be an ass to Sookie when she called him this morning. Some of the things he said to her you could tell were from his longing for her, but he said a lot of very hurtful things, which just so happened to cause her hands to start glowing, and instead of me being with her to help her get a handle on this new power, I am having to deal with the Shit Head, I mean Shifter.

"I can protect her. I have been since I came to Bon Temps and you contacted me. We never had any issues until those damn vampires starting snooping around." He says.

Sam had been useful, but he was gonna have to understand that he is not enough for her. Honestly, he will not be able to handle her once she comes into her powers. She will need a mate who can balance her. And no matter how much I dislike who that person is, I know he is who she needs.

"You may not answer to a packmaster, but you have to answer to a royal. Remind me again, who did you pledge yourself to stay out of a pack?" I ask. I helped him out, and he has done my bidding since that moment. Never has he shown insubordination until now.

"My Lady…"

"Who did you pledge your fealty to? If it has changed since then, please let me know." I interrupt him.

"You, I owe fealty to you." He says with his head down.

"Now, we are going to try this again. Sookie will be taking a two week vacation. Once that two weeks is up, she will let you know whether or not to put you back on the schedule. The only contact you will have with her until then is to apologize for your comments to her. You will seize this unfounded infatuation with her. If there is anything you need to inform her of, you will contact Alcide Herveaux or Eric Northman. They are her guard and protector respectively for the time being. And if you ever show me or Sookie the level of disrespect you have today, I will make you wish for me to kill you." I tell him before leaving and heading back to the house.

This was not how I wanted my day to go, but it needed to be done. The shifter had unrealistic goals and desire running through his mind. Sam has been watching Sookie since he moved into the area 7 years ago. Sookie starting working for him when she turned 21, 4 years ago. When he moved into the area, he went to the sheriff since there are no packs _in _Bon Temps. The Viking told him of the clan of Panthers in Hot Shot and then the Long Tooth pack in Shreveport. Sam didn't want to be part of a pack, so Eric suggested pledging to a royal. Not wanting to answer to a Vampire Queen, Eric tried to contact my father, which ended up with the infamous conference call where I turned down his advances. Anyway, that is how Sam ended up pledging fealty to me.

Finally, home again. Making my way through the house I see Sookie, Aderyn, and Cam eating lunch in the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" I ask her, while giving Hayley a nod and smile in thanks for the plate she just sat in front of me.

"Yeah, I just don't get why would say some of those things to me"

"Honestly, it's because he knows he has lost you. It's his inner creature lashing out at who he was hoping to be his mate. Don't worry, I have set him straight."

"Wait! Mate, he, no, he never even looked at me in anyway other than a friend. Honestly he never even gave me the time of day until Bill starting hanging around."

"That's what happens when you are not around others of your kind. He is a loner, he doesn't run with a pack or clan. Therefore he has never felt threatened when it comes to you."

After finishing lunch, I lead us all outside for Sookie's lesson for the day. Knowing the blood that runs through her veins, it will probably be more than a one day lesson.

"Okay, I had planned on working on this today anyway, but now that some of your powers are starting to manifest, it is definitely needed. Centering yourself. It seems simple, yet can be hard at the same time. I want you to get into a comfortable position either seated or lying down, whatever works for you." I tell Sook, while getting myself into my position.

I kneel down in the grass, with my bare feet tucked under me. My hands are beside me with my palms touching the grass. Aderyn's posture almost mimics mine, but where I am loose, her back is straight as a board, something she has always done that I never understood. Sookie just sits down cross-legged, with her hands in her lap. Cam mimics her, but I can tell that that is not her normal.

"I will start with the basics now, so that when your spark ignites you will already have the procedure down. Close your eyes and relax your body, let all the tension out. Breathe, in through your nose and out through your mouth, slowly. If you go to fast, you'll hyperventilate."

It takes a while and on instinct I let Cam guide her, but after about 20 minutes she is completely relaxed. Speaking quietly, so as to not break her comfortable bubble, I guide her into feeling her shields. Right now that is where her magic is focused, so that will let her get a feel for it. Then when her other powers come, we will just transfer the same tactics to them. I have her push out with her shields, until she can feel the magic around the property, then to pull it back, then have her focus her shields on me, then Cam, then Hayley in the kitchen. After an hour of this I see her energy starting to drain.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. How do you feel?"

"Good, but tired. I didn't know I could do all of that with my shields." She replies with a small smile.

"You are tired because you are flexing your magic, which you have never knowingly used. We will stay in the sun for a while to recharge. Then I suggest a snack and a nap before tonight." I tell her before turning to Cam.

"I want her in the sun for at least 2 hours tomorrow and I expect you to guide her lessons for the next 2 days. Then I will see where she is."

SOOKIE'S POV:

Kristina was right a snack and a nap helped drastically. I can't believe I felt so drained after just sitting there. This is going to take a lot of getting used to. After waking up from my nap, I decided to take a nice bath, but time ran away from me apparently, because next thing I know Cam is knocking on the bathroom door telling me that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and our guests are already here.

I assume she means Eric and Pam. But I don't have time to thing on it too long, I need to hustle and get dressed for dinner.

VLAD'S POV:

Once Eric and Pam arrived, Kristina showed them the vampire accommodations, then sent Cam to get Sookie. Apparently she showed some signs of magic today and Kristina made her start her lessons.

Sookie showed up just as we were getting to the dining room with her apologies for being late. Then we all sat down for dinner, Kristina, Sookie, Eric, Pam, Cam, Aderyn, Preston, Alcide and myself.

"How was your day, my dears?" I ask Kristina and Sookie.

"Tiring." Sookie mumbles.

"What was that cousin? It wouldn't have been as tiring if someone hadn't lost their cool. Oh, and if you think you are tired now, just wait until we start combat training." Kristina retaliates with an evil smirk.

"Is there anything training wise I can help with?" Eric asks.

"Not for the rest of this week, at least physically. She might have questions about Supes which I would be grateful if you answered her if I am not available. Once her magic settles back down a little, we will start hand to hand combat and sword fighting, which she will need multiple partners for."

After that we just have some small talk until it is time for us to leave. With Kristina promising to always be reachable by cell phone and to return the day after next for training. Then an uneventful flight to Dallas.

We get checked in to our suite at the Hotel Camilla and it seems like we are instantly back into the SUV and on our way to Godric's Nest.

ISABELLE'S POV:

Taking a second look at the face on the security camera, I rush to the door to let in the Elder. Of course I sent off a quick text to my sheriff before.

"Good Evening Elder, My Lady, please come in." I let in my sheriff's maker and his female companion. I don't know who or what she is, but I know she is someone to show respect towards.

"Is my child available?" Ask Vlad

"He is on a call right now, but he be with you as soon as possible if you would like to wait here." I answer while showing them the sitting room.

After being seated quietly for just a few minutes, the female's phone goes off. Without being asked, I inform her that she can take the call in the hall.


	27. The First Meeting

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Godric & Kristina Meet: Part 1_

GODRIC'S POV:

(After finishing a call with Eric)

That was definitely interesting. Unfortunately, I don't have time to sit and ponder the affairs of Louisiana right now. My sire has decided to make a surprise visit and according to Isabelle, he has a female with him.

I must admit that I am curious to meet the creature that my maker has brought to my nest. I can only think of two possibilities: 1) He has taken a pet or companion, or 2) He has brought his infamous goddaughter to meet me. I am assuming that it is his goddaughter, since they were just in Shreveport together.

Exiting my office, I set off toward the sitting room to accept my Sire. As I turn the corner into the hallway, I sense, before I see or smell, another presence. I hear a female ending a phone call before seeing her slide a phone into her back pocket.

I take the chance to appreciate the view. She has long, curly blonde hair that reaches her waist.

I allow my gaze to follow her hair, and see that she has a curvy figure, just how I like it. Her hips are covered in snug, but not tight, jeans that showcase her tight, supple ass.

As I am gazing, I see her stiffen, before turning around. Now I can appreciate the front view. She is wearing a V neck blouse in a floral print with a band just under her ample bust.

She appears to be around the age I was when I was turned, but with Supes that could mean anything.

Maybe I was wrong; I can see how any man or woman, Vampire or not, could be charmed by this woman. Maybe he will share.

As soon as my gaze reaches her eyes, I know that I will not have to share. I feel the pull.

She is the one Pythia told me about, my mate. I am instantly in front of her, where my lips meet hers. She doesn't pull back, so I take that as a sign to continue.

I gently back her up against the wall and rest my hands on her curvy hips. After a few minutes, I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen our kiss. I am grateful when she allows me entrance.

Unable to control myself, my fangs snick into place. I am surprised when I feel her canines extend into an upper and lower set of fangs.

I can't help myself, I must feel them.

We both start licking and caressing the others fangs when suddenly, she nicks her tongue on my fang.

Her blood is amazing, like liquid sunshine. It feels like I had a hollow place in me that her blood now fills. I can feel the power in it, but it feels so much stronger than someone her age should.

I pierce my tongue on one of her top fangs and allow the blood to pool. She instantly starts sucking on my blood and I can feel my blood taking root in her.

I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep myself from claiming her right here in the hallway. But, I can smell that she is a virgin and I know that I will need to be gentle our first time.

Luckily, or unluckily, we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. How could I not notice someone else in the hallway with us?

I immediately know that it is my maker. I really hope that she isn't 'his'. Even though I can smell that she is a virgin, I can also smell him on her and smell his blood in her. Now that I smell her, I can also tell that she is Fae. She must have been masking her scent.

"The search is over." She says which just confuses me. I see Vlad shift his gaze from her, to me, then back to her.

"Sire, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't aware that you were in the states until a few minutes ago. Please, do tell me who this lovely creature is that I am feeling the mating pull towards." I make sure to say 'Mating Pull', now please tell me that she is his goddaughter and not his pet.

Vlad seems to be in a daze, but snaps himself out of it to introduce us. "Child, allow me to introduce you to my goddaughter, Princess Kristina Brigant. Kristina, if you hadn't already deduced, this is my eldest, Godric, Sheriff of Area 9 Texas." Thank the Gods! Wait, that means that she is Niall's granddaughter, and he would never allow the Heir to Faerun to be the mate of a Vampire.

"It is a pleasure to officially meet you, Godric." She says with an innocent smile on her lips. Oh, what that smile does to my already painful situation in my jeans.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me. I have heard many things about you and it is a pleasure to be able to put a face to the name." I tell her honestly, causing her to blush. I do believe that is my new favorite color.

Niall is going to kill me, if Vlad doesn't first. Everyone knows how much he loves her like he would his own daughter.

"Well, now that everyone has become _acquainted_, I believe that I need to check in with the Sheriff." Vlad says with his infamous smirk.

I escort both of them into my study that I had previously vacated. I sit in the chair behind my desk as Vlad and Kristina each take one of the visitors chairs.

I am about to ask Vlad the reason for his visit, when Kristina abruptly puts her hand up to stop me; I just raise my eyebrow in response. She instantly digs some kind of handheld device out of her large red purse.

***All telepathic communications will be inside asterisks***

***She is scanning the room for listening devices*** Vlad informs me telepathically.

That is a gift of his maker's bloodline. Vlad can communicate with any in his bloodline telepathically. So can all of his children and grandchildren.

Kristina starts moving around my office, using her detection device. I have my entire nest swept twice monthly, so I am sure that she won't find anything.

I am surprised when she reaches behind a book on my bookshelf and pulls out a bug. She just looks at me with a quirked eyebrow and Vlad's damn smirk.

Within the next three minutes, she has discovered four more bugs. One under the chair she had been sitting in, one above the door frame, one on the underside of my window sill, and one on the underside of my desk.

After she has placed all of them on my desk, she places her hand over them, closes her eyes, and says something lightly under breath. The five devices instantly disappear.

After sitting back in her chair with a satisfied smirk on her face, she motions for us to continue with our conversation.

"Well, that was enlightening. I have the entire nest swept twice monthly for bugs." I state, trying to figure it all out in my head. Who would be stupid enough to risk their life planting bugs?

"Obviously someone knows that. Here, take this and sweep the area's most private to you daily. If you press the red button, it will release a signal that will temporarily jam all transmissions." Kristina says while handing me the device she just used.

"So, the room is now secure?" I ask, which she just nods an affirmative to.

"Now that all the security issues are taken care of, I have come to check in, Sheriff", Vlad states.

"Of course, I was serious before. It is nice to see you Sire. How long will you be visiting my area?" Not that I would ever admit it to him, but I have become weary of this world recently. Luckily, I now have a reason for existence, and she has been smiling at me since we met in the hall.

"I'm not sure yet, but probably a month or so. I came to visit you, I have missed you my child. Plus, I wanted to introduce you to Kristina and she also needed to be in the states." He informs me.

There is a knock on my door, and I can tell that it is Isabelle, my second, and some human. After telling them to enter, I realize that the human is her pet, Hugo.

"Sheriff, Elder, Your Royal Highness, would you like any refreshments?" Isabelle asks, being the excellent lieutenant that she is.

"Two Royalty Blended's. And….?" I ask looking toward Kristina.

"Make it three, please." Well, that is definitely a shocker, but Vlad doesn't seem surprised.

A confused Isabelle and an obedient Hugo leave my office to fulfill our request.

"You are both welcome in my area as long as you would like. If you would feel more comfortable, I can make available one of my other properties for your stay." I offer, but knowing my maker, he is already staying wherever he wants.

"We have the penthouse suite at the Hotel Camilla, but thank you child." He states just as Isabelle and Hugo return with our bloods.

Hugo places two on the small table in between the guest chairs, while Isabelle places mine on my desk. I notice Kristina looking intently at Hugo, and I must admit that I am getting slightly jealous.

She is my mate, and apparently my mating instincts are already coming into the equation. Vlad must have sensed this, because he shot me a warning glare.

I have heard the stories of Kristina, The Angel of Death. She is known as a sweet, kind-hearted Faery. But you do not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. I think I will just take their word for it.

Kristina surprises Isabelle and Hugo by thanking them both. Isabelle asks if we need anything else, to which we all decline, before excusing herself.

"To a new beginning", Kristina states as she raises her bottle of blood. Vlad and I both lift our drinks in agreement. While Vlad and I both take a sip of our blood, Kristina drinks down half of hers.

I didn't think it was possible to be turned on by someone drinking BOTTLED blood.

Yet again, Vlad must have sensed my arousal, because he just chuckled while rolling his eyes.

I can't help myself, but I continue to stare at Kristina, my enchantress. She will be mine; of this I have no doubt.

She looks up in time to see me staring at her, so she graces me with her bright smile. She is the sun that I haven't seen in over 2000 years.

She gets a mischievous look in her eyes and I see them change from a deep emerald green to a shiny light green.

Just then she stands up and starts walking towards me. Well, the night might just get more interesting yet.

KRISTINA'S POV:

(After finishing her call with Pythia)

As soon as I disconnect my call, I feel another presence enter the hallway with me. Instinctually, I try to 'read' them, but I get nothing.

Instantly, I turn around and see what looks like a 17 year old Roman boy.

This must be Godric. He is taller than me, with a strong build, light brown hair, and blue eyes that seem to carry the weight of his 2000+ years.

Not only is he silent to me, but I feel a tugging on my soul towards him. As soon as our eyes meet, I know that he is my Eternal Mate.

He is immediately in front of me and his lips meet mine in a passion filled kiss. The next thing I know, he has me backed against the hall wall with his hands resting possessively on my hips.

We continue sweetly tasting each other's lips, until I feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip seeking admittance, which I grant instantly. How can anyone taste so good? Or be so good at kissing?

All of these feelings start swirling around inside me. I must have opened up my empathy. But it seems that his feelings are just mirroring mine: lust, need, hunger, longing, and hope.

It all starts to become too much when I hear his fangs come into play. Just the thought of them is enough to cause both sets of mine to join the party.

I purposely cut my tongue on one of his fangs. I just couldn't help myself. In response, he cut his tongue, which I start stroking to encourage the flow.

He tastes so….powerful. I think he must have been something other than human before he was turned. I am sure I could live off of his blood for eternity.

I'm not entirely sure how long we stood there, but all too soon we hear someone clearing their throat. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that got lost in the moment.

As soon as I look away from Godric, I see Vlad leaning against a door frame with his arms crossed and that damn smirk of his on his face. Before Godric or Vlad can say anything, I take charge of the situation.

"The search is over." I state simply, to which Vlad just glances at Godric before returning his gaze back to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Sire, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't aware that you were in the states until a few minutes ago. Please, do tell me who this lovely creature is that I am feeling the mating pull towards." Godric asks a still surprised Vlad.

Finally snapping himself back to reality, Vlad formally introduces us. "Child, allow me to introduce you to my goddaughter, Princess Kristina Brigant. Kristina, if you hadn't already deduced, this is my eldest, Godric, Sheriff of Area 9 Texas."

"It is a pleasure to officially meet you, Godric." I tell him with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me. I have heard many things about you and it is a pleasure to be able to put a face to the name." He says while returning my smile.

His voice seems so familiar to me, but when have I heard it before? I know I have never talked to Godric before, and Godric and Vlad don't talk much, so I couldn't have overheard him.

"Well, now that everyone has become _acquainted_, I believe that I need to check in with the Sheriff." Of course, Vlad just has to be a smart ass about this.

Godric escorts us into his office. Well, it actually appears to be his study. As soon as I walk in, I know that something is off.

The aura of the room is unbalanced. I bet Godric doesn't realize that he has listening devices in his office.

I can tell that Godric is about to speak, but I put my hand up to stop him while I dig my Bug Detector out of my purse, definitely one of my better investments. I also tell Vlad telepathically what I am going to do. I know that he can communicate with those of his bloodline telepathically.

I end up finding five bugs throughout the room. Once I am sure that I have found them all, I place them on the desk. Summoning up some magic, while being careful to keep my scent masked, I de-materialize the bugs, and then sit back down.

Godric was quite surprised that, even after having his office swept regularly, that there were bugs. That is the problem; regularly. I give him my bug detector and advise him to sweep daily. Now to find out who put them here?

While the boys talk shop, I start to run through questions and scenarios in my mind about the bug planter. Who would be that stupid? Who would have enough knowledge to know when the area is swept? And why haven't I seen any of this?

I am brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. The Vampire Isabelle enters with what appears to be her pet. He smells strongly of her; not bonded, but they have definitely shared blood and a bed.

She asks if we would like refreshments. Godric, not knowing what I would like, request two bloods for him and Vlad, then looks to me.

I can tell he is surprised when I request a blood as well, I can feel it. I can also feel how surprised Isabelle is.

Godric states that we are welcome to use one of his properties while we are here, but Vlad declines.

Within a few minutes of their departure, Isabelle and her pet have returned with our bloods. I get an uneasy vibe off of the pet, so I decide to 'read' him, hoping that Isabelle hasn't glamoured him useless. Glamour is a bitch to get around.

I learn that his name is Hugo and that he is very upset with Isabelle. So upset that he is willing to betray the woman he claims to love, that Rat Bastard.

Having gotten all the information that I need out of him, I exit his mind and put my shields back up. I thank him and Isabelle, surprising them both. I might be a Princess, but my Momma taught me manners.

I raise my blood for a toast before drinking half of it. My anger and rage at this betrayal are making me blood thirsty, Royalty Blended will have to do for now until I can get some real blood.

I look up from my drink to see Godric staring intently at me. I smile at him in response. Then I get an idea of how to tell him of what I have learned.

I stand up and walk over to the side of his desk. I bend over and, unintentionally, give him a view of my chest. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have done that, it seems to have distracted him. Men.

***Telepathic conversations will be in asterisks**

***Just what were you planning on doing? He was already aroused from seeing you drink blood. *** Vlad states in my mind.

I am still getting used to the whole hearing vampires thing, but Vlad has learned recently that we can direct thoughts to each other.

I sigh; well I might as well get this over with before they realize that their bugs don't work.

I walk over to a still dazed Godric. When he realizes that I am standing next to his chair, he turns so that he is facing me. I take the chance and sit myself on his lap, surprising him even further.

Boy was Vlad right, Godric is definitely aroused and from the feel of things, I will be a very happy Goddess.

Godric gets over his surprise enough to wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. He then does a very 'Supe' thing and smells my hair. Being this close to him, I take the opportunity to smell him as well.

He smells slightly of Vlad, and power, but also he has an earthy smell, which is definitely turning me on even more than I already was.

After regaining my senses, I remember that Vlad is sitting right across from us. I instantly turn bright red and hide my face in Godric's neck, which just causes both Vlad and Godric to chuckle.

I look up enough to glare at Vlad, which effectively shuts him up. I lean back into Godric's neck and whisper, "I would like to give you a gift. I know who the traitor is, but you must promise me that you won't kill them. Can you promise me that? Can I trust you?"

I am strictly using this as a trust exercise. I know he is a vampire and I would never allow a traitor like Hugo to live. But I need to be the one to kill him. Godric already has a heavy conscience, and he needs to let me carry this burden.

After what looks like an internal struggle and maybe a silent conversation with Vlad, "I haven't known you very long, but I know I can trust you. I promise, now who is the traitor?"

"Please call in your nest mates and their companions or donors." The members of this nest need to know now not to cross me or mine.

With me still sitting on his lap, Godric takes out his phone and sends a text to Isabelle ordering what I requested. It takes a few minutes for them all to arrive.

While we are waiting, Vlad just watches us both with love and happiness in his eyes. I remain on Godric's lap. It just feels so right to be in his arms, plus I adore the kisses that he is placing strategically on my neck.

To prevent further embarrassment, I make sure to completely block out the scent of my arousal from going any further than our little bubble; although, I am sure Vlad knows the effect that Godric is having on me.

All too soon, there is another knock on the door. Godric gives a little pout, which, of course, I kiss.

"Later, _Mo __Chroi_(My Heart)", I promise in my, mostly, native tongue before he commands his nest mates to enter. There is Isabelle, Hugo, a male vampire, one female human, and two male humans.

I never even thought that Godric might have a human. I can't help the feelings of jealousy that build up in me. Hopefully, I am just overreacting.

I do hope that he realizes that I would never share him. Faeries, Handmaidens, and Gods are all very sexual creatures and are very open when it comes to sex.

But when it comes to mates, female Faeries and Goddesses are very territorial. We will often take more than one mate, but our mates do not take any others.

We are fiercely possessive and most times, we can't control it. People think vampires are possessive, but they don't hold a candle to us.

Translations:

Mo Chroi=My Heart in Irish


	28. The First Meeting: Part 2

The Last Goddess

_Disclaimer: Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. All copyrights belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball._

_Godric & Kristina Meet Part 2_

GODRIC'S POV:

She walks to the side of my desk then bends over enough to give me a view of her lovely breasts. Too bad they are restrained and covered, I'm sure they are marvelous.

All too soon, she stands back up. What the hell was that, just a tease? I hate teases. Well, actually I love teases. I guess you could call it a love/hate relationship.

I sense her next to me, so I turn my chair to acknowledge her. She surprises me yet again by placing herself right on my lap and my ever growing erection.

By the Gods, she will be the true death of me. But at least I will go out happy.

Once I get over the surprise, I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She leans into my embrace, molding to me perfectly. I cannot help myself; I lean in towards her neck and smell her hair. She smells of fresh fruits, strawberries maybe.

I can smell her arousal, and it is the sweetest scent I have ever smelled. She instantly blushes and buries her head into my shoulder. This just causes Vlad and me to laugh.

She really is so pure. I don't think it has anything to do with her virginity. It is more like her soul is pure. There is this lightness that being in her presence creates in me.

She whispers into my neck, "I would like to give you a gift. I know who the traitor is, but you must promise me that you won't kill them. Can you promise me that? Can I trust you?"

I am Vampire and a Sheriff, I cannot let a traitor live. It would make me appear weak.

***She didn't say they wouldn't die. She just asked that you not kill them. Trust me when I tell you, she hates traitors. I cannot tell you to trust her: that needs to be your choice. What I can tell you is to go with how you feel. ***Vlad tells me.

Somehow, I know that I would trust her with my life, "I haven't known you very long, but I know I can trust you. I promise, now who is the traitor?"

"Please call in your nest mates and their companions or donors." She says after placing a kiss on my neck. That must be my reward. It will do, for now.

With her still sitting on my lap, I reach into my back pocket and grab my phone. I text Isabelle and tell her to bring everyone into my study immediately.

While we are waiting, Vlad just watches us both. She remains on my lap, never even making an attempt to return to her seat.

It just feels so right, like this is where she is meant to be. I also use this as an opportunity to place a few kisses on her neck.

She is not the only one who can tease. Now, if only she had been wearing a skirt, but I wouldn't embarrass her in front of Vlad.

Soon there is a knock on the door, which just irritates me. I _might_ have pouted a little, but honestly I forgot after she kissed my lips again.

"Later, _Mo __Chroi_(My Heart)", she says. I tell my Nestmates to enter, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be with my mate.

In walks Isabelle, her human companion, my other Nestmate Farrell, and 3 human donors.

I feel Kristina tense in my arms, so I start stroking her back, but it doesn't help. Since we aren't bonded, I can't feel her emotions. Hopefully, she will be willing to bond soon. I begin to gently nuzzle her neck and purr softly.

That is what Supes do to calm their mate. After a few minutes it seems to work and I feel her relax slightly, but not completely. I will have to ask her about this later.

After looking into my eyes for a minute, she gets off my lap. I can feel the difference instantly and I don't like it at all.

She moves behind my chair and stands to the right side. The rightful place of a mate, but she will always be at my side. So, I stand up, take her hand in mine, and move us to the front of my desk. I stand beside her, while I see Vlad give be a proud smile and nod of his head.

With Kristina's hand still in mine I tell her that the floor is hers.

"Someone in this room is a traitor. Since none of you know me personally, I will be the first to inform you that 'I HATE traitors'. If you would like confirmation, feel free to call the King of Ireland and speak with any of his staff." She says before taking a breath, and letting go of my hand to walk in front of the mixed group of Humans and Vampires.

"Your loyalty should lie with your Sheriff. Humans, you shouldn't be stupid enough to try to betray a Vampire. Vampires, you should have enough sense to make your humans earn your trust, not just give it to them. Vampires, please tell me your names and tell me who these Humans belong to." She states, her voice full of authority.

Oh yes, she has definitely done this before. Just hearing her use that tone makes my dick twitch in excitement; she can use that voice on me all she wants. Well, in the right setting, of course.

Farrell, looking for confirmation from me first, is the first to speak.

"My name is Farrell, I am 408 years old, and am an Enforcer for the Sheriff. These 3 humans, I take responsibility for, I have brought them here tonight and other nights for my enjoyment."

When he claims the 3 donors, I see her relax the rest of the way. She must have thought one of the humans was mine. I will have to reassure her once we are alone that I don't take humans.

Isabelle goes next, "My name is Isabelle, I am 485 years old, and I am the Lieutenant for the Sheriff of Area 9 Texas. This is my human companion, Hugo. I take responsibility for him, as he is my pet and I have brought him into this nest."

I can almost feel the sadness rolling off of Kristina. I shouldn't be able to feel that yet, not after only one exchange. Ugh, I wish we were already bonded so that I could know exactly what she was feeling.

"Are you sure? Do you trust this Human?"Kristina asks her.

"Yes, Your Highness. I love him very much and with that comes trust." Isabelle states.

It is not very often that a Vampire will admit to strong feelings such as love because it can be used against you. But Isabelle knows that what is said in this room stays in this room.

"Even when it is one-sided", Kristina asks her seriously?

KRISTINA'S POV:

Godric must have sensed my discomfort because he starts stroking my back with his fingertips, but it doesn't help. When that doesn't help, he nuzzles his nose into my neck and purrs softly. It reminds me somewhat of Fang, which gives me happy thoughts. I start to relax slightly.

I turn and look into his eyes, trying to read him, but all I get is a hum. That's weird, Vampires used to be blanks to me. I will have to explore that fact later. I get up off his lap and move behind his chair.

He is Sheriff of this area, this is his domain not mine, so I will defer to him in this instance. I stand on his right side, which is the side of a mate.

Godric gets up and takes my hand before pulling me to the front of his desk and standing me on his right side, directly next to him. Like his equal.

"The floor is yours", he states while still holding my hand. I really like physical contact in general, but this is different, better.

"Someone in this room is a traitor, since none of you know me personally: I will be the first to inform you that 'I HATE traitors'. If you would like confirmation, feel free to call the King of Ireland and speak with any of his staff." I say before taking a breath and letting go of his hand to walk in front of his nest.

"Your loyalty should lie with your Sheriff. Humans, you shouldn't be stupid enough to try to betray a Vampire. Vampires, you should have enough sense to make your humans earn your trust, not just give it to them. Vampires, please tell me your names and tell me who these Humans are." I say in my Princess voice. AKA my 'I can whip your ass or I can order anyone here to do it if you don't respect me' voice.

The male Vampire, who looks for confirmation from Godric, is the first to speak. "My name is Farrell, I am 408 years old, and am an Enforcer for the Sheriff. These 3 humans, I take responsibility for, I have brought them here tonight and other nights for my enjoyment."

I cannot tell you how relieved that makes me. I have been trying to 'read' them since they walked in, but they have been glamoured too much.

Isabelle goes next, "My name is Isabelle, I am 485 years old, and I am the Lieutenant for the Sheriff of Area 9 Texas. This is my human companion, Hugo. I take responsibility for him, as he is my pet and I have brought him into this nest."

"_I brought him here because he is my life. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before. I wish to bond with him eventually, but I don't want to scare him so soon. 9 months isn't much time in the scheme of things, plus I am curious as to how he will age." Isabelle thinks, she really does love him. I can see it, I can feel it._

"Are you sure? Do you trust this Human?"I ask her, hoping that maybe it will make her question her thoughts regarding him.

"Yes, Your Highness. I love him very much and with that comes trust." Isabelle states.

"Even when it is one-sided", I ask, trying to hide the sadness that this causes me. It will be even worse for her.

"No offence, Your Highness, but I know how he feels. He has had my blood and this is not one-sided. How dare you question something that you can't possibly understand?" No offence taken, she is just lashing out.

"Isabelle, you will hold your tongue around my mate or you will lose it," Godric states, instantly defending me.

***It's ok Godric, she is just lashing out. *** What better time to see if this works than now?

***How? ***Is his only response. I just tell him that I will explain later.

"I know what love is, and I know that you love him greatly. Unfortunately, he no longer loves you. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but since it concerns my mate's safety, I will do it. He thinks because you won't turn him, that you don't truly love him. Deep down you know that you didn't trust his feelings completely or you would have talked to him about a Blood Bond." I tell her, the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, make mine that much harder to keep in.

Hugo is just standing there like the waste of space he has become. I will not tell her that he has been sleeping with the Reverend's wife, even though she should have been able to smell the sex on him. And I will not tell her that Sarah Newlin is pregnant with Hugo's child.

"I will spare you the worse details, but he is now in with the FOTS and has planted bugs throughout the nest. I found 5 in here alone. They have been gathering information and are planning on attacking the nest tomorrow night." I say before turning to Godric. "You are holding a meeting here tomorrow night about the upcoming Summit?" I ask even though I know it to be true.

"Yes, preliminary, just basic information, but many vampires including the King's second and child will be here. Also, if they attacked after the meeting, they would have heard much of the information regarding us all." He states and I can see the anger in his eyes.

I send his calming emotions through my empathy, which causes him to turn to me with a shocked look on his face. I just smile and turn back to the group.

Isabelle is trying to keep herself from crying and Farrell is holding Hugo by the back of his neck.

"Sweetheart, close your eyes." I tell Isabelle. I would never make her see this.

Once she does, I go up to Farrell and quirk my eyebrow. In response, he just smirks and releases Hugo. Before he has the chance to run, I grab his arm and say an ancient incantation. He is nothing but dust in seconds.

Isabelle starts to sway and I instantly gather her into my arms and teleport us to the couch. What little control she had, is now gone. She starts crying in earnest.

Farrell escorts his humans out and shuts the door.

I have Isabelle on my lap, slowing rocking her, with her head on my shoulder, sobbing. I start stroking her hair and sending out my healing touch. Vlad and Godric are just staring at us.

After a few minutes, Isabelle looks up at me with a tear stained face.

"Is that you?" She asks.

"Yes, it is one of my gifts. My family is gifted with the healing touch. Plus, I can sense that you were Fae before you were turned, so it will naturally help to be around those of your own kind. We find comfort in each other, especially when we are distressed." I tell her honestly.

I knew the moment I met her that she was Fae. If I had to guess, I would say ½ Earth Fae and ½ Human before she was turned. That is probably what drew her maker towards her.

GODRIC'S POV:

First she talks to me telepathically, then she turns Hugo to ash, and now she is comforting Isabelle. She really is an Angel. And she is all mine.

"Is that you?" Isabelle asks Kristina after a few minutes.

"Yes, it is one of my gifts. My family is gifted with the healing touch. Plus, I can sense that you were Fae before you were turned, so it will naturally help to be around those of your own kind. We find comfort in each other." Kristina tells her, while continuing to stroke her hair.

"My father, he was a prince, but couldn't afford to have a bastard child with a mortal. He had already taken a mate." Isabelle tells her from her lap.

I knew Isabelle's father wasn't a part of her human life, and I knew it was because he was of a high position and she was the product of an affair, but I didn't know he was a Faery who had already taken a mate.

"You mother was lucky to live long enough to birth you. His mate must not have known, otherwise her jealousy would have overpowered her and all three of you would have died. It's just in our nature." Kristina tells her. I was unaware of that.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." Isabelle tells Kristina, before unwrapping herself from Kristina and standing.

Walking over to me, dropping down onto her knees and baring her throat, she says, "Please forgive me Sheriff, I should have known. Deep down, I knew something was amiss but I allowed my love for him to overpower that. I understand my life is forfeit for bringing a traitor into your nest. All I ask is that you make it fast, even though I do not deserve it."

"Isabelle, to love is not a crime. Just use this as a lesson for the future. Like Kristina said, make your human earn your trust. But do not close your heart off. You have much too big of a heart to do that. Now, get up off the floor, go freshen up, and then bring Farrell back in when you are done. It is time to plan." I tell her, before kissing the top of her head.

I look to Kristina and can see the unshed tears. Vlad has his arms wrapped around her, but surprisingly, I don't feel the least bit jealous. I know that he is comforting her as a father would.

Once Isabelle leaves, Kristina lets go of Vlad and runs into my arms. Yet again, a perfect fit.

She is shorter than me by about 5 inches. I am 6'1", so that would make her around 5'8". I just tuck her under my chin and let her cry it out.

I'm not entirely sure why it affected her so, but I must make my mate feel better.

She only cries for a minute or so before looking up into my eyes, I lean down and place a small kiss on her forehead. I hear her sign from just the small contact.

VLAD'S POV:

Seeing them together makes me happier than I thought possible. If I had to imagine any Vampire being worthy of her, it would be Godric. He is strong, powerful, and respected, but he is also kind, fair, and just.

He just proved that by allowing Isabelle to live. I would have done the same thing given the circumstances. He will make a worthy mate for Kristina.

While Godric was talking with Isabelle, I could tell how upset Kristina was. So, I do the only thing I know to do, hold her.

***Sunshine, what is wrong? He won't kill her. *** I tell her, trying to calm her fears.

***It's not that. I know he will do the right thing. I saw what could have happened, had we not come to Dallas when we did. He would have died Vlad. My Mate would have died. Not from the bomb, he would have been so depressed, plus his past weariness with the world. He would have met the sun. *** She tells me telepathically. I can feel the emotion even in her thoughts.

As soon as Godric is done with Isabelle, Kristina runs into his arms and lets her unshed tears fall. My babies are all grown up. I guess I will have an empty nest when I return to Ireland.

Kristina said that Godric would be moving to Louisiana to help Eric. She also said that her Eternal Mate would be the Emperor of the America's.

That means all of the Emperors will be of the same bloodline, one from each generation. Plus, my mistress will be 2nd chair, so that will truly make one of each generation. That has to be fate.

"I have a plan if you would like to hear it. I think it would probably be the safest thing for everyone and it will eliminate the threat," Kristina tells Godric after a few minutes.

"I would love to hear your plan. I hear they are infallible. Why don't we wait for Isabelle and Farrell to return and then you can tell us all at once. If you would like, I'm sure Isabelle will lend you a shirt. Not that I mind you having blood on your clothes, quite the opposite actually, but I know how you women can be." Godric tells her, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I can fix it." And just like that, her shirt is spotless again.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asks, while wrapping his arms around her.

"No, not really, it's part of the Goddess package." Kristina tells him with a small laugh when he pulls back and looks at her surprised yet again.

"A story for later, _Mo Chroi_" she says before kissing him for the thousandth time tonight.

They are just like horny teenagers. It makes me glad that the suites at the hotel are soundproof. I have no problem with sex; I mean obviously, I am Vampire after all. But I'm not sure I could listen to my oldest child deflowering my youngest.

Isn't that what they call it these days?

GODRIC'S POV:

I am quite excited to hear her plan. Eric said their plan had been simple and perfect.

After fixing her bloodstained shirt, I ask her if there is anything that she can't do.

She shocks the hell out of me again by saying that it is 'part of the Goddess package'. A Goddess; Well, she definitely looks like a Goddess and acts like one, but how? More questions and no answers.

Is it possible for a Vampire to go senile? Or is fate just that good? It must be fate, or a dream. If it is a dream, then I never want to wake up.

Isabelle and Farrell join us a few minutes later, yet again interrupting our fun. I take Kristina back to my desk chair and sit down with her in my lap again.

"Kristina has a plan that she would like for us to hear." I tell them. They both heard me call her my mate, as well as her calling me her mate.

"I suggest that you move to the Hotel Camilla for the time being, relocate the meeting to their boardroom, allow the FOTS to follow through with their plan here, except I will make some calls to a few contacts I have in the Government as well as the media, and we will let the FOTS dig their own graves. They don't have anyone watching the house, and Hugo was only supposed to report if anything changed. I can create sounds that will make it appear as if you are all still here. Oh, and if you have Humans scheduled to come in and set up anything, I suggest that you keep that scheduled, just for appearances." My Goddess tells us all.

I have been looking for a way of eradicating this radical group since they first started making noise here in Dallas. Now, my mate has proven herself worthy yet again, by serving them up on their own platters.

"You know, I think I am going to like you. Don't get me wrong, I would love to just go into that church and drain them all, but that would just prove their point. This will allow us to just sit back and watch, and then be portrayed as the victims of a hate crime. Perfect." I think that is the nicest thing Farrell has ever said to anyone.

Once we have all agreed, I leave Kristina to work her magic, while I gather everything of importance that I will need. Basically clearing out my safe into one bag, I grab another bag and start packing some clothes that I will need.

Within 5 minutes we are set. I have my 2 bags, Isabelle has 3, and Farrell has 6. He can be such a Diva sometimes. When Kristina notices the difference in how many bags Isabelle has vs. Farrell, she just laughs.

Waiting for us outside is a large black SUV with tinted windows. After putting our bags in the back, Vlad jumps in the driver seat while Farrell and Isabelle take the middle row. Kristina goes to get in, but I pull her towards the garage after shooting a look at Vlad.

"Come on, I have a better idea. How do you feel about motorcycles?" I ask waiting for the garage to open.

"I have 5, how do you think I feel about them?" She retorts.

"Really, a sweet little girl like you? You said you have them, but do you ride them?" I know I am playing with fire, but for once I think I will enjoy getting burned.

"You better either let me drive, or have a second one that I can drive. I have been racing bikes since I was 12. And I may look like a sweet little girl, but it is just a tactic." She says before mounting my green Kawasaki Ninja.

Handing her the key and getting on behind her, I say, "But you are a sweet little girl, aren't you? Don't worry; you can be my evil Faery also. I hope you can drive even with distractions."

"Of course" She states cockily, before turning the ignition.

Within seconds we are speeding down the streets of suburban Dallas. True to her word, she doesn't swerve or falter at all even with me kissing her neck or licking her ear. If anything, I think it made her go faster. I think she might be part Vampire, because she is definitely an adrenaline junky.

A normal 15 minute drive, takes us 5, and we pull in just in front of Vlad.

"Ok children, play time is over" Vlad says while handing the keys to the valet.

"For now," Kristina says before doing the same.


End file.
